


Where We Land

by ag3nta



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail is a bitch, Alex has slight commitment issues, Alex hates flying, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dorks in Love, Edna is kinda a bad guy in this, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual love confessions, Friends With Benefits, Hank is a government teacher, Hank is smitten, Happy Ending, Hidden Feelings, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scott is protective big bro, Sean the casual neighborhood stoner, Smut, Weddings, eventually, more than a bitch really..., slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag3nta/pseuds/ag3nta
Summary: Do I love you?Do I hate you?I can’t make up my mind.So let’s free fall and see where we land.Alex and Hank were far from being anywhere near friends and yet they still found themselves in each other’s company. They used each other to fulfill their wants but one week together made them both realize they may in fact need each other.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 73





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve changed the title at least five times and did I settle on an Ed Sheeran song? Yes. The song to me just SCREAMS Halex hence the title and some of the lyrics in the summary which I’ve also changed a lot
> 
> Anyway
> 
> I’ve been writing this since September and I’m still not done (about four chapters left maybe five if I want to include an epilogue but I’m not sure yet) and I’m hoping to have it completed soon!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Alex took a long drag of the blunt before passing it back to Sean, blowing the smoke out as he stared up at the worn and tattered Cher poster on Sean’s ceiling. Alex swore Sean had that thing since at least high school and bought it at a garage sale of all places too. He knew he only bought it since Sean thought Cher was hot and was convinced he only got it because he ruined all his porn magazines too.

“Dude stop staring at my girl,” Sean’s voice snapped him out of his daze and Alex mindlessly took the blunt back and took another hit. “You gotta get your own.”

“I already have my own, actually. Hit them nearly every night and unlike you, they’re not a poster.”

“You with someone?” 

Alex laughed as he passed the blunt back to Sean. “Hell no. They’re just my fuckenemy.”

“Your _what_?”

“My fuckenemy,” Alex repeated for him, turning his head to the side to see Sean was staring at him wildly. “It’s like a frenemy but we aren’t friends at all, we just fuck.”

“Like a booty call?”

Alex shrugged. “Kinda, but it’s exclusive fucking. Like neither of us date other people or anything, we only have sex with each other. It’s like a relationship but with just the fun stuff. No emotions. No baggage. Just sex.”

Sean visibly flinched as he took another hit and blew the smoke in Alex’s face. “That sounds dumb as Hell since what if you catch feelings or something?”

“We won’t. We agreed we wouldn’t anyway.”

“And if you do?”

“ _If_ ,” he repeated. “It won’t happen _if_ we do because _if_ we do then we know it won’t work and both of us want it to work because we like sex.”

“You’re high man,” Sean shook his head at him as he stood up. “I’m gonna go get some chips. You want anything?” Alex shook his head and Sean excused himself from the room, sadly taking the blunt with him.

Alex sat up and stretched out his back since laying down on Sean’s floor wasn’t comfortable in the slightest, and started to rub his neck. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, smirking at his screen. “Speaking of the devil,” he said to himself as he opened up the message. 

_Are you able to come over tonight? Let me know._

Alex rolled his eyes at the politeness of the text message and quickly sent one back. _Miss my ass?_

_Not tonight, have an early morning. BJ sound good?_

Alex felt his stomach flip in excitement. _Yesss_

_7 good?_

Alex checked the time to see it was almost six and he knew it would take him at least ten minutes to get home, twenty to shower since he didn’t want to smell like weed, and additional time to get out of the house again without being questioned or let alone seen.

_Yeah that’s good. See you soon big boy ;)_

_Don’t call me that._

Alex snorted and slid his phone back in his pocket before standing up. He wasn’t that high, he did feel really relaxed though, but he wasn’t experiencing a _high_ like he wanted. Maybe next time. 

“Sean!” He hollered, leaving Sean’s bedroom and going down to the kitchen to see him on the counter with licorice and chips shoved into his mouth. “I gotta go get my dick sucked so I’ll catch ya later.”

“Ofkay, Sean replied back with a mouthful and Alex gave a small wave before leaving his house.

Sean only lived five blocks away from Alex and he was about to drive to his place too, but Alex was responsible enough to not drive while he was high. He hugged his beaten and rundowned leather jacket around himself as he stepped outside, beginning a very quick pace to warm himself up and get home quicker too.

He knew Scott was still at work around this time so Alex didn’t have to worry about bumping into him, but he did have to worry about his brother-in-law seeing him and mentioning to Scott later that Alex had left the house. He lived with a bunch of people who didn’t mind their own business, he loved them all don’t get him wrong, but what Alex would do for some privacy. It was also his own fault too for not being able to support himself financially since he didn’t have a job or anything or a college degree. He did have a high school diploma and that had to count for something, right?

Alex knew he would be stuck living with Scott probably for the rest of his life unless he married a billionaire or finally caved in and asked his parents for money. The only problem with that was Alex didn’t want to admit defeat and put the stress of having one unsuccessful son on their shoulders. His parents were in Hawaii, enjoying retirement with the occasional help of Alex’s younger brother, Gabe. Gabe didn’t want to live with Scott so he took it upon himself to move to Hawaii with their parents and stay near them. Alex couldn’t blame him since Hawaii was beautiful but it was way too expensive for Alex to be living there.

So Scott was his best and truly only option. 

He came out of his thoughts as he saw the house come into view, digging his key out of his pocket as he came closer. Normally, Alex would go through the garage but he was on stealth mode and needed to be quiet as a mouse when he entered the house. 

Scott was never all that pleased whenever Alex would come home at _poor_ hours. Scott wanted Alex to have a responsible life and not be the deadbeat that Alex was. He never said those exact words of course, but Alex knew he was thinking it. Everyone was.

Alex slowly stuck the key in the lock and turned it, unlocking the door silently as he pushed it open. He peeked his head through to see the foyer was clear and quietly stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him. Alex quickly made his way towards the stairs and started to ascend, freezing when he heard footsteps behind him.

“You smell like skunk.”

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his niece’s voice, turning around and giving her a soft smile. “I got sprayed while I was out on my walk. Nasty things.” She looked as though she didn’t believe him and Alex knew she was way too smart for her own good. “Laura, where’s your Dad?” Laura shrugged before walking off into the other room. Turning back around, Alex continued his way up the stairs, turning in the direction towards his bedroom when he got to the top.

Alex was about two feet away from his room when he heard a door close somewhere near him. He cursed under his breath as he knew he had been caught. “Hello Logan,” he sighed as he turned around once more, seeing his brother-in-law holding his other niece, Gabby.

“You still hanging out with that Cassidy kid?” Alex nodded. “You goin’ somewhere tonight? Scott wants you home.”

“Why?”

Logan shrugged. “Don’t know, he didn’t tell me yet. You gonna be here or what?”

“I will at eight, maybe a little after. I-I have to be somewhere.”

“Okay.” Logan left him alone then, walking off towards the stairs and Alex finally made his way into his room.

He immediately took his clothes off and headed right into his bathroom, starting up the shower and picking out a fresh outfit to wear while the water warmed up. When his outfit was picked and the water was an adequate temperature, Alex stepped inside the shower and nearly doused his body in his shower gel. He scrubbed at his skin till he could no longer smell weed and washed his hair thoroughly too.

Once he was all cleaned off, he got out of the shower and dried himself off before he changed into his fresh clothes. Alex sprayed some cologne on himself for good measure, combed his hair into place, and grabbed a different jacket before heading out of his room. He hurried his way back towards the front door and saw that the coast was clear.

Alex opened the front door and stepped back as Scott was about to enter. “Hey,” he greeted with a small smile. “Where are you going this time of night?” Scott sniffed the air before scrunching up his nose in disgust. “Are you wearing cologne?”

“No,” he lied, “natural scent. Look Scott, I really have to go or I’m going to be late.” Alex tried to step past him but Scott moved in the way.

“Late for what?”

“A-A date. I’ll be home by eight.”

Scott’s whole face lit up and he pulled Alex into a hug. “A date? Alex! That’s wonderful!”

“Yep.” Alex wrapped his arms around Scott and started to turn him so that Alex’s back was now outside and Scott was inside. “Gotta go!” He quickly pulled away and waved goodbye before hopping off the front porch and running off in the other direction.

When Alex got at least a couple of blocks away, he slowed down to a walking pace, pulling out his phone to see he had about fifteen minutes until he would officially be late. He was only about a ten minute walk away so Alex wasn’t too worried about being late and even if he was, he didn’t really care. It wasn’t like he was dating someone and had to worry about being punctual all the time. It was simply sex. Nice, casual sex.

The closer Alex got, the more excited he felt. He was happy to say he had sex at least five times a week since he wasn’t that busy and neither was his fuckenemy. They were much busier than Alex, sure, since they had a stable job and bills to pay, but they did make a lot of time in their schedule to accompany the sex. He didn’t know how long he was having sex with the same person, maybe about two months or something, but he didn’t regret it one bit.

Alex saw the apartment building come into view and he safely crossed the street as he raced over there. He made his way towards the only apartment, thankfully on the first floor, with it’s porch light on and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“It’s unlocked!” He heard from inside and Alex opened the door up and kicked off his shoes, setting them neatly by the front door.

“You know I could be a serial killer, right?” Alex called back, closing the door behind him and locking it too. 

“The crime rates in this city are way too low for that to happen.” Alex turned around as he heard the voice near, seeing his fuckenemy was standing in the doorway of his small living room. “And a serial killer wouldn’t necessarily knock, they would break in.”

“No, a robber would break in,” Alex corrected, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the rack by the front door. 

“Someone could be both a robber and a serial killer.”

Alex shrugged, not really caring. “So Bozo, am I going first or are you?”

“How many times are you going to call me that?”

“Just this once, but I’ll moan your name when we get down to business, Hank.” Alex made the remark a little smugly and Hank rolled his eyes at him, beckoning to follow him into the living room. “Ooh the living room, that’s a new one!” Alex followed Hank there, flopping down on the couch and sprawling himself out. 

Hank laid over him and gave him the faintest of kisses on the lips before he started to kiss his neck, seeming to take his time with it. Hank’s teeth barely grazed Alex’s skin and Hank _knew_ how Alex liked it too, making him wonder if Hank was being a tease or he frankly wasn’t in the mood.

“I gotta be home by eight so,” Alex told him and Hank pulled back then, looking at him blankly.

“I was unaware that you had a curfew.” Alex swatted Hank on the chest, hoping that behavior would result in a slap on his ass some time. “But if you don’t mind, I need to take my time tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going out of town for a week.”

“What? You never told me this.”

Hank gave him a look. “Yes I did, I told you last Thursday.”

Alex shook his head. “No you didn’t. I would’ve remembered something like that if you told me.”

“I _did_ tell you,” he insisted, “you were on top, remember?”

Alex did remember last Thursday very well because he was on top of Hank, riding his cock like it was a horse. He came really hard that day and didn’t stop thinking about it for at least two days after the fact. 

“You can’t have a conversation when you’re fucking me. Like your dick tunes out everything,” Alex finally replied and Hank shook his head at him.

“You being loud tunes out everything. Regardless, I’m leaving town tomorrow morning so if we could continue, you can get home on time and I can get to bed sooner.”

Alex didn’t say anything in reply and Hank continued on kissing his neck while his hands made their way under Alex’s shirt. Hank’s hands were always so warm against Alex’s skin, it was nice in a sense and would be something Alex couldn’t get used to missing for a week.

“Where are you going?” He asked once Hank pulled back to take Alex’s shirt off. Alex was only asking out of curiosity since if he wasn’t going to get properly fucked for a week, he deserved to know why. 

“Friend is getting married.” Hank resumed to kissing his neck, but Alex wasn’t really in the mood anymore.

“You’re going to a wedding?”

“Mhm,” Hank murmured against his skin, nibbling down on it. Alex bit down on his lip as he enjoyed the feeling, knowing Hank was trying to shut him up. Hank bit him again and Alex moaned this time, caving into the touch and feeling all his blood go south when Hank’s hand started to brush across the hem of his jeans. 

“Can I come?”

Hank pulled back but not away and his eyes flicked up to meet Alex’s own. “Already?”

“What? No, I mean to the wedding.”

Hank snorted. “Very funny, Alex.” He turned his attention towards the buttons of Alex’s jeans, slowly undoing them.

“I’m serious, like I really need a vacation.”

Hank stopped once more and looked at Alex intensely as if he was trying to figure something out. “Alex, this isn’t a vacation.”

“For me it is. I haven’t left Westchester in at least a decade and I don’t have to go to the wedding with you or anything. I can get a hotel room and you can stop by when you’re in the mood to have sex or whatever.” Hank stared at him blankly, not even blinking. “What?”

“No.”

“Why not? Think about it: You don’t have to live without me for a whole week.”

“And maybe the point is to get away from you for a week,” Hank jabbed.

“Asshole.” Hank gave him a small smile and Alex playfully rolled his eyes. “No but seriously Hank, think about it.”

Hank shook his head at him and tugged Alex’s jeans down, sliding them off and throwing them on the floor. “If you do come,” he moved his hand over the front of Alex’s boxers and Alex keened into the touch, letting a moan escape as Hank began to palm him, “I will have you come as my plus one to the wedding _and_ you have to be on your best behavior since I will be staying with my parents.” Hank moved his hand up to the hem of Alex’s boxers, hooking his fingers under the elastic band and pulling them off of him. “While we’re in the house, we can’t have sex.”

“So I’ll be staying in a hotel, easy solution.”

“No,” Hank wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock and started to stroke him. “If my parents knew you were staying in a hotel, they would practically force you to stay with them anyway.” Alex nodded at Hank’s words, biting down on his lip as Hank’s pace started to speed up. “But we cannot have sex in their house, if you do come.”

“Please Hank let me, you won’t regret it.” Alex pleaded, knowing he would want nothing more than to escape his life for a week. “God I’ll do anything to go out of town with you.”

“Anything?” Alex nodded, whining when Hank’s hand pulled away. “I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone what we do, okay?”

“Yeah yeah, I promise.”

“I’m serious, Alex. If my parents knew I would be having casual sex with someone I wasn’t with, they would be floored. Our arrangement stays between us and only us, okay?”

“Your parents won’t find out, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Hank sounded relieved as he spoke, “I’m leaving at six tomorrow so I’ll pick you up around five.”

“In the morning?” Hank nodded. “God you’re insane, that’s too early!”

“Do you want to come or not?”

Alex sighed heavily. “Yes, I do.”

“Great, be ready at five then.” Hank gave him a rather smug look and Alex was annoyed by it but his annoyance soon faded once Hank took his cock in his mouth.

Alex’s hands immediately found their way into Hank’s hair, gripping onto his as Hank nearly took his whole cock into his mouth. “Fuck Hank,” he rasped out, letting his eyes flutter shut as he enjoyed the wetness of Hank’s mouth. Hank was seeming to take his time since he began to tease Alex, slowly tracing his tongue along every vein and patch of skin he could. “God you’re such a tease.” 

Hank pulled off and Alex opened his eyes, seeing Hank was giving him a displeased look. “I’m not teasing.”

“Yes you are.”

“Alex, stop being a brat and let me suck your dick, alright?”

“What did you call me?”

“A brat,” Hank repeated, “because that’s what you are.”

“You gonna do something about that, Bozo?” Alex smirked and Hank rolled his eyes at him. Alex knew Hank was going to give him what he wanted, he always did whenever Alex annoyed him too much.

“Stop manipulating me.” 

Alex scoffed. “It’s not manipulation.”

“Yes it is,” Hank sat back and started to unbutton his shirt. “You always get exactly what you want because you like to push my buttons.” Hank got off the couch and took his pants off, followed by his underwear, before getting the rest of his shirt unbuttoned and thrown to the side. 

“Well you push my buttons too, so that makes us even.” 

Alex’s eyes trailed to Hank’s cock, feeling satisfied with how hard he was. Alex knew Hank was getting off on their little banter as much as he was. He always loved Hank’s cock too, it was the biggest Alex had honestly ever had and he always loved having it in his mouth when it wasn’t in his ass. He never praised Hank about it though, he tended to keep the thought to himself.

Hank didn’t say anything as he laid over Alex once more, his cock pressing up against Alex’s thigh. Normally, this would be the part where Hank kissed Alex or at least made out with him, but that never happened between them. Hank only gave Alex a peck on the lips if that, but kissed him everywhere else. Hank believed kissing formed intimacy and neither him or Alex wanted any strings attached so they never kissed. Alex was fine with it honestly, it only made times like this briefly awkward.

“You get off on pushing my buttons,” Hank finally replied, lifting himself off of Alex briefly to position himself correctly. Alex spread his legs and lifted his hips up to help Hank, who seemed to be hesitating.

“What’s wrong?”

“Did you prep this morning?” 

“Yeah, I was horny and didn’t know if I would see you today so I went solo, even though I don’t have to,” he muttered knowing Hank wanted to be safe. And Alex did it for himself anyway. 

Hank shrugged. “Made this rather convenient then,” he said to himself before he entered Alex quickly. Alex moaned loudly as he slid down on Hank’s cock, very eager to get the ball rolling. Hank’s hands pressed firmly against Alex’s hips, probably leaving marks there, as he started to slam into Alex hard and fast, just the way he liked it. 

“God,” Alex drawled out, perching himself on his elbows to get a better view of what Hank was doing. He liked to watch Hank and what he was doing, it honestly turned him on more. “So we really can’t fuck for a-a week?”

“Yes,” Hank hissed, focusing on what he was doing versus the conversation.

“You better make this worth it then, Bozo.”

Hank stopped moving and Alex bit down on the inside of his cheek to hide his smile. God he loved to push Hank’s buttons. “You really want to get on my nerves today, don’t you?” Alex nonchalantly shrugged, waiting for Hank to make his next move. “Sorry Alex but, I’m not going to play your games tonight,” he said simply before continuing to move. “You have to pack when you get home and I have some last minute packing to do myself-”

“Oh come on, Hank! Lighten up, would ya? I don’t have to be home for at least another half hour or something which is enough time.”

“It’s not enough time to do everything I would like to do to you tonight.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. “You had something planned? For me?” Hank nodded. “What was it?”

“It honestly doesn’t matter.”

Alex groaned and rolled his eyes yet again. “Oh whatever, keep it to yourself then.” He didn’t care about what Hank had or hadn’t planned. It was probably something to do with sex or whatever and they were currently doing that anyway so it was nothing he would lose sleep over or anything. Alex came out out of his thoughts as he felt Hank’s hand wrap around his cock, starting to jerk him quickly. “Wait H-Hank,” he gasped out, “I-I’m gonna-I don’t want to yet.”

Hank thumbed at the slit of his cock, smearing precum all around the tip. Alex whined and bucked his hips, wanting release but wanting to keep going as well. “You’re close?” Alex nodded and Hank drew his hand away. He thrusted inside Alex a couple more times before he grunted and came inside Alex. 

Alex nearly came himself just from the feeling of Hank cumming inside of him alone, but Alex needed to be touched and he knew Hank was surely going to tease him tonight. “H-” before Alex could finish what he said, his phone started to go off. “Shit.” His alarm to start his walk home went off since he knew if he didn’t leave now he wouldn’t be home on time and Scott was always on his back for not being punctual when it came to their “talks.”

“Let me drive you home,” Hank offered.

“But-Fine.” Alex would have to jerk himself off later, again. He got off the couch and put his clothes back on, making himself look presentable so Scott wouldn’t know he had sex, and got his shoes and coat back on while he waited for Hank to grab his car keys.

When Hank had his keys, the two of them walked out of Hank’s apartment and over to his car. “Backseat,” he told Alex and Alex sighed.

“Why?”

Hank only smirked before he got in the driver’s seat and Alex reluctantly got in the back. He rested his head against the car window, preparing himself for whatever Scott was going to tell him.

“Make sure you pack seven outfits,” Hank started rambling about the details for the next week. “And additional suit and nice dress shirt and slacks so technically nine outfits, sixteen really if you count pajamas.”

“Got it,” Alex said with the utmost unenthusiasm. “Anything else I need to know?”

“No, well yes, but I’ll tell you on the drive tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.” Alex lifted his head up and sat up fully once Hank pulled into his driveway. Just as he was about to get out, Hank got out instead and joined Alex in the back seat. “What are you doing?”

“Did you really think I was going to drop you off without you getting off?” Alex was going to tell Hank that he was thinking that, but it would be absurd to think so because Hank wasn’t that kind of guy. He always made sure Alex was pretty well off. “Unbutton your jeans and lay down as best as you can. We have,” he checked his watch, “five minutes until eight.”

Alex knew they would make that possible. 

He unbuttoned his jeans quickly and pulled them down, about to pull his boxers too but Hank beat him to it. Alex rested his back against the door and it wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it would do for now. Luckily for Hank, Alex was still pretty hard and he got to work immediately.

Hank took Alex’s cock in his mouth and started to bob his head in a steady rhythm. Alex couldn’t help but bury his hand in his hair again, running his fingers through it while Hank continued to suck him off. “J-Just like that Hank. Mmm,” his eyes snapped shut momentarily only for them to snap back open when he heard the garage door open. “Oh fuck. Hank-I’m gonna cum but some-oh my god.” Alex’s voice got carried away with his moan, his orgasm crashing down on him like a wave as he came in Hank’s mouth. 

As Hank pulled off to swallow, Alex caught sight of Scott approaching the car and he started to panic. He grabbed Hank by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up, hiding Alex’s nakedness. Hank was looking at Alex weirdly and before he could say anything, Alex pressed his lips against his.

“You’re going to need to makeout with me.”

“Alex-” Hank was cut off by a knock on the window, both of them glancing to see it was Scott. “What did you tell him?”

“That I had a date, but like, just pretend to be my boyfriend for a split second and then I can tell Scott after the whole week thing we broke up.”

Hank sighed heavily. “I do way too much for you.”

“Hey, I’m coming with you to that wedding, aren’t I?”

“You invited yourself, Alex.” Hank got off of Alex but shielded him from Scott so Alex could once again be presentable before they both got out of the car.

Alex gave Scott a small smile and cleared his throat. “Scott, this is Hank...my boyfriend? For the past couple of months?”

“Eight months actually,” Hank corrected and Alex shrugged, not really caring. “Hank McCoy,” he introduced, offering Scott his hand. 

“Scott Summers,” Scott replied with the same grin he always wore when he talked to people. “Alex never told me he had a boyfriend so excuse me if I’m shocked.”

“And you have every right to be. Alex and I didn’t want to you know, jinx anything as he would put it, so we kept the relationship to ourselves.” Hank lied, wrapping his arm around Alex’s shoulders. “But I think it’s about time we went public so I’m taking Alex with me to a wedding this week.”

“Oh really?”

“Really,” Alex cut in. “Look I have to go get packing so uh, I’ll see you tomorrow morning, babe.” He gave Hank a quick kiss on the lips before he slipped passed him and Scott to make his way inside. He knew he could trust Hank to handle the situation and Alex _did_ have to pack anyway so…

He made his way upstairs to his bedroom, digging out the suitcase he had under his bed but hadn’t used for years and opened it up. It smelled faintly of dust but Alex didn’t really care. He went over to his dresser and took out socks and underwear, threw them in the suitcase along with some pajamas, shirts, jeans, and finally found an old dress shirt and tux and folded them before putting them in the suitcase. Alex also threw in a spare toothbrush and toothpaste, his favorite cologne, and a comb before he closed the suitcase and was all packed up.

And he only did it in about ten minutes too, that was easy!

The knock on his bedroom door took him out of his thoughts and he opened it up to find Scott which was no surprise. “You have a really nice boyfriend.”

Alex faked a smile. “Yeah, he’s the best.”

“Mhm,” Scott hummed, “well be safe within the next week, alright?” Alex nodded and Scott gave him a quick hug, Alex prayed he didn’t smell the sex on him. 

“I will,” Alex promised as he pulled back. “Logan said you wanted to talk to me about something, what was it?”

“Oh it was nothing, it can wait till you get back at least.” Scott gave him another smile before walking out of Alex’s room and leaving him be.

Well it seemed a lot of people weren’t telling him things, but he didn’t care enough to follow through honestly.

He closed his bedroom door and changed into a pair of sweats before he set an alarm and hopped in bed. Right before he was about to put his phone on do not disturb, Hank called him.

“What’s up?” Alex answered, kicking his feet under his covers as he got comfortable.

“Wanted to check in with you. Your brother is nice, by the way.”

Alex snorted. “Thanks, he liked you too, I think. I don’t know. Great save, by the way, with the whole eight months thing.”

Shuffling was heard on Hank’s end till Alex heard him settle, possibly getting in bed himself. “It has been eight months.”

“No, it’s been two.”

“Alex, the first time we came to this agreement was in March, it’s now November.”

“Oh,” Alex said a little dumbfounded, “it went by fast.”

“Yeah. Anyway, get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Alex chewed on the bottom of his lip. “You know, things would’ve been a lot easier if I slept over.”

“Yes but you have a curfew,” Hank teased at and Alex rolled his eyes at him.

“Well I don’t anymore…”

“Are you telling me you want me to drive back to your house, pick you up, take you back to my place, and fuck you till we both tire out and go to sleep?”

Alex hummed. “I was thinking I would sleep on your couch or something but I like your idea better though. I would walk, you don’t have to get me.”

“Absolutely not. You are not walking outside this time of night by yourself.”

“Why not? It’s safe.”

“No.”

Alex huffed. “Fine then I can drive over then, will be easier with the suitcase actually.”

More shuffling was heard on Hank’s end. “Alex, I think it’s best if you stay in your house and I stay in mine because if we are together, there’s a good chance we will be up all night.”

“Aw Hank, I’m touched. You know we can always...do it over the phone.” 

Hank chuckled. “Goodnight, Alex. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Asshole,” he grumbled and Hank laughed some more before he hung up. Alex set his phone on his nightstand and plugged it in, flicking his lamp off and going to sleep.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s Thursday!!! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit...odd but get to see some more of Hank and Alex’s interactions!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The loud buzzing of his phone stirred Alex out of his sleep. His eyelids felt heavy and dry as he opened them, blinking slowly as he stared at the angry red numbers on his clock. He groaned to himself as he saw it was a quarter to five in the morning, way too early for anyone to be up. God this trip better be worth it, especially since Alex wasn’t getting laid for a whole _week_. 

He threw back his covers and turned his alarm off, sluggishly getting out of bed and slipping some shoes on. Alex didn’t care if he looked disheveled because he was only seeing Hank and sitting in a car with him for a painful amount of time. Alex didn’t even know how long the drive was, but he wasn’t sure how long he could be with Hank for before he lost his damn mind.

Alex grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket, followed by his earbuds since he would surely need those, and stuck his charger in the pocket of his suitcase. He grabbed his suitcase and rolled it out of his room, quietly closing the door behind him. He knew, or hoped, everyone was still asleep and he was able to quietly leave the house without seeing anyone. Alex really should’ve said goodbye last night, but he unfortunately didn’t. Well, he would be back in a week anyway.

When he got outside, Hank had pulled up into his driveway and parked. Hank, who looked way too awake for Alex’s liking, got out of the car and opened the trunk for him. Alex walked himself over to the car and Hank took his bag from him, giving him a faint smile. “Thanks Boz,” Alex mumbled as he made his way to the passenger’s side and got in. He buckled up and leaned the chair back as far as it would go before closing his eyes.

He heard the closing of the trunk and heard Hank get in the car, following the closing of his car door. Alex really hoped Hank didn’t start talking to him because Alex was way too grumpy and tired to start up a conversation. And he wanted to sleep anyway so if Hank could keep quiet for as long as possible, Alex would really appreciate it. 

To Alex’s relief, Hank didn’t say anything at all. All Hank did was drive and while he drove, Alex was able to drift off and sleep for at least five more hours. Normally, he didn’t wake up till around ten in the morning anyway so getting up nearly five hours earlier than he normally did was extremely hard for him to do. 

When he opened his eyes, the sun was streaming into the car. Alex glanced at the dashboard clock, seeing it was a little after ten in the morning just like he was used to. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he adjusted his seat into a sitting position, looking out the window to see they were on a highway surrounded by agriculture. 

“Where are we?” Alex yawned, turning his attention towards Hank whose gaze was heavily focused on the road. 

“Pennsylvania, we should be in Ohio a little after lunch, well that’s my goal at least.” Hank snuck a quick glance at him. “Sleep alright?”

Alex nodded as he yawned again. “Yeah, for the most part.” He sat forward a little to pull out his phone, seeing it was notification free. How lovely. 

“Great well, there’s a package of granola bars behind you if you’re hungry, but we are going to stop for lunch in a couple of hours so it’s up to you if you want to eat or not.”

Alex craned his neck to look at the box, seeing it was already opened probably from Hank wanting some himself. He wasn’t that hungry at the moment and could honestly wait till lunch to eat and besides, he didn’t eat breakfast anyway. “I’ll have one later or something.”

Hank took in a noticeable deep breath. “Okay.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Just tense.”

Alex nodded in understanding, he knew what that was like. “‘Bout what?”

“Seeing my parents.”

“You guys not close or something?”

“No, we are,” Hank glanced at Alex again before he continued, “I’ve never, you know, brought anyone home to them and I don’t want them to get the wrong idea about you and me,” he explained and Alex scoffed.

“Gee thanks.”

“Alex, I didn’t mean it like that.” Hank turned back to look at him fully, glancing quickly at the road before meeting his eyes again. “What I mean is if my parents assume we’re dating they’ll bombard you and I don’t want to put you through that. Like it’s not fair, you know?” He pursed his lips as he looked back at the road. “And my parents are going to ask and be very disappointed to find out we’re just friends.”

Alex snorted. “What are they in a rush for you to get married?”

Hank gave a long nod. “Yeah they are, it’s insane. Like as soon as I graduated college, they expected me to find someone, settle down, and get married like they did. But I wanted to work so that’s what I did instead.”

“And fuck,” Alex pointed out teasingly, getting Hank to let out a faint laugh.

“Yeah but my parents don’t need to know that exact detail,” he chuckled. “I do love them though and they are really nice people and-sorry, I’m rambling.” Hank shook his head at himself and Alex made a confused face. 

“You can talk about your parents, I don’t mind.”

Hank looked at Alex fully, giving him a rather surprised look. “You don’t?”

Alex shook his head. “No. Like, I’m gonna meet them in a few hours anyway so I don’t mind at all.” Hank stared at Alex a second longer than he normally would’ve before turning his attention back to the road. “Besides, who should I be thanking for your big dick?”

“Alex!” Hank nearly yelled, looking at him again but with a weird look this time that made Alex break out into laughter. “That’s not funny!”

“Ye-Yes it is,” he gasped out, trying to contain himself. “Lighten up Bozo, I’m just messin’ with ya.”

“No mentions of that either.”

“Of what? Your dick?”

Hank shot him a look. “Bozo.”

“I can’t call you that for a whole week? Sheesh first the sex and now Bozo?” Alex crossed his arms casually over his chest and shook his head. “You really don’t want me to have a good time this week, huh?”

“Well, you didn’t have to come,” Hank began.

“I know but I _wanted_ to. I needed a week away.”

“Why haven’t you taken one then?”

Alex hummed, not even really knowing why himself. He had all the time in the world to leave home for as long as he wanted. He could take a trip somewhere all for the Hell of it since nothing was really stopping him.

“Well,” he finally answered as he escaped his thoughts, “I am lazy, money is tightish so there’s that, and like, I would have to tell Scott where I was going which would end with him asking me a billion details about it. And honestly, I would sooner tell you than Scott.”

“Really?” Hank made a “huh” noise as if he was genuinely shocked by that answer. “Why?”

“Because you don’t ask questions. Like I don’t know, I feel like when I talk to you it’s easier. You don’t judge or anything, you just listen.”

“Well I have no reason to judge you and I wouldn’t judge you, Alex. What you do with your life is your business.”

“Exactly! Like Scott doesn’t get that. He wants to know why I do the things I do and wants information about every single thing.”

Hank shrugged in reply. “Maybe think about where he’s coming from though. You’re his brother, he wants to take care of you.”

“Okay but I’m in my twenties, not toddler years. Scott has his own family to worry about, he doesn’t need to worry about me. I don’t hound Gabe or anything, but then again he lives with our parents, but you get the point.”

Hank nodded. “Yeah, I see the point.”

“But you disagree,” Alex stated.

“It’s not my place.”

“Okay but do you agree or disagree?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes! Hank, if we’re going to be in this car for awhile and be with each other for a whole week, you need to tell me your opinion,” Alex demanded.

Hank sighed as he looked at Alex once more. “You’re being too stubborn.”

Alex smiled proudly. “Why thank you. Now spill McCoy.”

Hank sighed again as he looked back at the road. “I think part of the reason Scott worries about you, minus the fact that you’re his brother, is because he thinks if he doesn’t worry, no one else will. And what I mean is, you’re single and Scott’s married. He has-What’s his name again?”

“Logan.”

“Right well, Logan worries about Scott and Scott worries about Logan and their family. And you’re Scott’s family too and he worries about you since you don’t have a Logan.”

Alex grunted. “Yeah no I don’t want a Logan.”

“I mean you don’t have a partner or a good friend even.”

Alex shrugged. “I mean, I have Sean. I think he worries about me, when he’s not stoned.” Hank only nodded, silence starting to build between them. Alex pulled out his phone and tried to open some of his apps, but all of them lagged because he had no service. 

Well, perfect time to scroll through his pictures then.

Alex began to look through his photo album, scrolling through mindlessly to see which ones he would even consider deleting. He stopped on a picture of himself shirtless looking like he was fresh out of the shower. Alex never sent these pictures out or anything, but he sometimes took them out of boredom because he was hot. He didn’t really need pictures of himself on his phone since it was taking up space but it was a good picture…

“Hey Hank?”

“Hm?”

“You want a pic of me on your phone?”

Hank snorted. “Like a nude?”

“No, just a shirtless pic that I want to keep but it’s taking up space so do you want it?”

“Yeah sure.”

Alex went ahead and sent the picture, knowing it probably wouldn’t send till he had service again, and then deleted it. He bit down on his lip as he noticed the next picture was in fact a nude. He kept scrolling to see the next few pics were more nudes and closeups of his dick. 

“Want a nude too?”

Hank chuckled. “Very funny.”

“Look.” Alex held his phone up and Hank glanced away from the road and looked at the picture, glancing at it more than once before turning his attention back where it needed to be.

“Have you sent those to anyone?”

“No I’m not an idiot. And sending them to you doesn’t count.”

“How many of those do you have?” Hank followed up after he cleared his throat and Alex started to scroll through, counting a little over a dozen.

“Fourteen.”

“Fourteen?” Hank repeated. “You took fourteen pictures of your dick?”

“Well, two are full body so technically twelve-”

“Alex,” Hank hissed as he looked at him again, well looked at Alex’s phone really. “You’ve had those this whole time and didn’t show me until now?”

Alex’s stomach flipped excitedly, licking his lips as he started to grin. “You never asked and I never told so...why? You want them?” Hank rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious and looked back at the road, his hands visibly gripping the steering wheel tighter than before. “You gonna get off on these if I do?”

“What do you think?”

Alex chewed on the inside of his cheek, knowing Hank was going to be pissed at him once he started teasing. “I need an answer.”

“Alex, I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work.” Hank gritted out with his now clenched jaw. “I have to stay on track if I want to get to my parents’ house by the expected time I told them I would be there. As much as I would like to do this right now, I can’t. I have to stay focused and you really are a distraction, you know that?”

“I’m flattered, but I’m so bored,” he whined. “It’s so fun teasing you and it gives me at least something to do.”

Hank went quiet and sucked in his bottom lip which Alex knew was his thinking face. He would touch himself in all honesty if he could, but that might _distract_ Hank and Alex was so not about to be in a car accident because Hank couldn’t pay attention to the road. He knew Hank was contemplating something but what, Alex didn’t know. 

“Okay,” Hank started, “you can do...whatever, as long as it doesn’t interfere with me driving or our safety, alright?”

“Yeah alright, I can make that work,” Alex said as he casually rested his hand over on Hank’s thigh. Hank didn’t even flinch at the contact despite Alex expecting him to, if he was being honest, so he saw that as a good sign. 

Alex moved his hand further up Hank’s thigh, starting to rub him through his jeans. He hated going slow, especially when it came to sex, but he had to be _cautious_. Alex and Hank usually cut to the chase when they saw each other anyway, there was never much foreplay unless it was intentional.

And Alex did miss out on enjoying Hank last night so…

He moved his hand further up and rested his palm against Hank’s crotch. Alex felt rather pleased with himself as he felt the amount of heat being produced already. Who knew simply showing Hank a picture of himself would make him so turned on? Alex certainly didn’t know but he was happy with the new information, knowing to use it in the near future. 

Hank let out a long breath and shifted his legs to give Alex’s hand more room to roam. “Alex, before any of this goes further, please don’t ruin my car or anything.” Alex chuckled, trying his best to grip Hank through his jeans.

“I’m not going to stain your car Bozo, don’t worry.” Alex went ahead and unzipped Hank’s jeans, shoving his hand under and feeling him out through his underwear. He felt out the length of his cock, lightly palming it which he knew would drive Hank crazy. Alex started to feel excited himself but ignored his own urges and focused on Hank.

Hank breathed harshly out through his nose and Alex felt his cock twitch in his hand. He took Hank’s cock out of his underwear and started to jerk him, stroking Hank until he was fully hard. Alex began to focus more on the head of his cock then, moving his thumb along the groove of Hank’s foreskin.

“Alex,” Hank gasped. Alex began to alternate his movements, shifting from jerking Hank slowly to quickly, and playing with his foreskin more. “Oh God…” he moaned. Alex unbuckled his seat belt and Hank turned to look at him then. His pupils were blown wide behind his glasses, only showing slits of the bright blue they usually were. “What are you doing?”

Alex smirked. “Don’t worry about it.” He leaned over a little more and shifted till he was comfortable before he wrapped his mouth around Hank’s cock. Alex tried to fit in as much as he could at this angle, knowing he wouldn’t really fit in as much as he’d like.

“Holy-” Hank’s voice carried off in a moan, his hand finding its way into Alex’s hair. Hank’s nails grazed against his scalp and Alex moaned around Hank’s cock, loving whenever Hank did that. “God Alex...yo-your mouth.” 

Alex ignored the comment, thinking it was a little _off_ of Hank to say something like that, but nonetheless he brushed it aside. He started to bob his head, going a little too far down on Hank’s cock and choking slightly. Normally, Alex could do this without choking and had only choked the first time he ever sucked Hank’s cock-he was really eager to say the least-and he knew the only reason why he was choking was because of the angle. So Alex pulled back and focused on the head of Hank’s cock, running his tongue along the slit. He tasted the bitterness of Hanks precum, getting only some of it before he pulled off of Hank’s cock entirely and brought his hand back into play.

“A-Alex,” Hank began, his voice strained.

“Hm?”

Alex glanced up at him, hearing Hank let out a deep sigh before he looked back down as Hank came into his hand. Before Alex could even register most of it, he felt something fling right into his eye which caused him to fly right back into his seat immediately. 

“Fuck!” He tried to open his eye but he couldn’t even get it to open without feeling a burning sensation.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Hank sounded frantic and Alex opened his one good eye, his right one, and gave Hank a look.

“I think I got your shit in my eye!”

“My _what_?!”

“Your-God it burns! Do you have a napkin or something?”

“Wait wait slow down,” Hank glanced at him once more, looking between Alex’s uncovered and covered eye. “Are you telling me that you got my _cum_ in your eye?”

If Alex could roll his eyes, he could. He really would. This was why Hank was a complete and utter Bozo.

“Yes!” Alex finally exclaimed rather frustratedly. “Your cum is in my eye and it hurts!”

“Oh my god, Alex, we need to take you to the hospital!”

“No we don't. I need to get a napkin or somethi-”

“Alex listen to me, you could possibly get a disease or at least an infection so we need to get to a hospital and have them flush your eye!” 

“A hospital?!” Alex gave Hank a partial weird look. “We don’t need to do all of that I literally need to wipe it out and you’re clean and-”

“And it doesn’t matter! I’m taking you to get medical help whether you like it or not, you hear me?” 

Alex huffed and slumped back in his seat. Hank was just as stubborn as he was and that was not a good thing because Hank was being way too difficult for Alex’s liking.

“And then what? I walk in there with my one hand covered in your jizz and the rest of it in my eye and tell them exactly what I did?” Alex shook his head, already hating this idea.

“You were the one who-”

“Oh do not blame this shit on me, Hank. You’re the one who decided we couldn’t have sex for a whole week and I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have some fun, which you agreed to, so this is as your fault as much as it is mine.”

Hank didn’t respond. He instead got off the highway and started to drive on the main road, pulling the car over when it was safe. Hank parked the car and turned to look at Alex fully, a blank expression on his face.

“I never said any of this was your fault, all right?”

“But you were,” Alex pointed out. “Don’t deny it, I know you were going to say it.”

Hank’s jaw clenched and Alex knew he was right. “I’m still taking you to get your eye flushed out.”

“Yeah whatever.” Alex turned his gaze to look out the window, wishing the stupid burning feeling in his eye would go away already.

He heard Hank’s car’s GPS announce the nearest urgent care was less than two miles away. This would be a nice story to tell his grandchildren one day.

This trip was already off to a bad start and maybe, _maybe_ Alex should have never come. If Hank wanted to go away for a week and not have sex with Alex then he should’ve told Alex how unfun this whole thing would be. Alex needed the break himself but he knew that him and Hank got on each other’s nerves when they weren’t having sex so how was he able to tolerate him for possibly seven more hours? His phone was out of range and he couldn’t listen to his music unless he hooked it up to Hank’s car but they probably don’t even have the same taste in music anyway which would’ve caused more problems!

God he was fucked. He was fucked without actually getting fucked.

Okay yeah he knew his whole life didn’t revolve around having sex with Hank but it wasn’t like Alex had anything better to do and it was good sex. He still didn’t understand how eight whole months went by with him and Hank sleeping together, but it did and God this whole week would really test his patience when it came to Hank.

Alex didn’t hate the Bozo, like if he did hate him he wouldn’t sleep with him in the first place, but Alex wasn’t too fond of Hank and he knew the same was said about him. They mutually hated each other which was perfectly fine with Alex since the less of feelings the better. He knew it was a stupid idea from the start, to sleep with someone he didn’t like, but then again, had Alex ever made any smart choices in his life?

No.

Was he leaning too close to Hank when he came? Yes. Was it _technically_ his fault he got Hank’s cum in his eye too? Absolutely. And was it a horrible decision to go with Hank on this trip in the first place just to escape his uneventful life? Definitely, but who would Alex be if he didn’t make these decisions? He certainly wouldn’t be himself, that was for sure.

He knew he needed to stop doing things out of impulse and boredom but Alex honestly really wasn’t all too worried about the decisions he made, he was worried about the constant burning feeling still happening in his eye!

Thankfully, Hank parked the car and Alex looked to see they were finally at the urgent care. 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, walking towards the entrance with Hank trailing behind him. Hank quickly ran ahead of him and opened the door for Alex, mumbling for him to take a seat while he went up to the front desk.

Alex sat down in a chair against the wall, staring at the table in front of him and pretending to decide which one of the various magazines he would read while Hank explained the situation. Alex couldn’t hear word for word what Hank was saying but he hoped it was a good cover story and not a potentially embarrassing one.

Hank sat down next to him a couple minutes later, a clipboard in his hand. “The wait is about fifteen minutes,” he told him and Alex was a little confused since they were the only people in there it seemed, “and I was told you need to fill out some paperwork. I’ll fill it out for you though, unless you think you can write?” Alex shook his head, not even wanting to try. “Okay well do you have any medical conditions? Allergies?”

“No and no. Last time I was even at a hospital was when I was born.”

“Really?” Alex nodded. “I went to the hospital a lot, mainly because I was interested in the medical field, obviously, but I had a lot of injuries.” Alex hummed, remembering Hank mentioned vaguely he liked medicine and all that stuff, but Alex didn’t know why he wasn’t a doctor, he never asked. “Anyway, who do you want your emergency contact to be?”

“It’s asking for that?” He looked at the paperwork, seeing an emergency contact was required. How thorough of them. “Uh...put you I guess? I don’t want Scott to be called or anything.”

“Why not?”

“Because if my brother is called about me going to urgent care, he’s going to ask way too many questions and then I’ll have to explain to him everything that happened which will be completely embarrassing.”

Hank nodded in agreement. “Good point. I’ll write myself down then.”

“What did you tell the front desk anyway?”

Hank let out a faint laugh as he started to write out his contact information. “I said you’re my boyfriend and we were fooling around and that’s about it.” Alex groaned, slumping down in his seat. “What? I’d say it’s a pretty logical explanation and I left out the main details, which they don’t care about anyway.”

“I just can’t believe this happened.”

Hank chuckled. “Yeah me either, but it will be a good story to tell some day.”

“Yeah and who are you telling it to, Bozo? Gonna tell your future spouse about this?”

Hank shrugged. “Maybe.”

Alex grunted, wanting to roll his eyes again. Great.

“But I’ll tell them about you though since it’s only fair. You’re one of my sexual partners,” he continued and Alex cringed.

“Don’t say it like that,” he critiqued, “it makes it sound weird.”

“Then what would you call us?”

Alex shrugged himself. “I call us fuckenemies, but you could say friends with benefits since that is the gist.” He still couldn’t understand how eight whole months went by. “It’s crazy.”

“What’s that?”

“That it’s been eight months with you. It doesn’t even feel like that much time has passed.”

“I know what you mean,” Hank agreed again, “sometimes it feels like just yesterday that I met you.”

Alex felt a smile creeping onto his lips as he remembered meeting Hank for the first time. “You were such a dork.”

“I was not!” Hank exclaimed, a fake gasp following it. “If I was such a dork then why did you, some guy who is way out of my league, approach me?”

Alex gave Hank a weird look. “ Dude I am not out of your league ”

Hank shrugged once more, briefly stood up to hand the clipboard back before sitting back down. “A little.”

“No not even that, we’re in each other’s leagues, Hank.” Hank turned to look at him fully then, giving Alex all his attention. “Look I’m not trying to feed your ego or anything but if you don’t think you can find someone who is just as or even more attractive than me, you’re crazy.”

“That’d be pretty hard to do, Alex.”

“What would?”

“Finding someone who’s more attractive than you. I honestly don’t think it’s possible.”

Alex felt something weird in his chest and his heart started to beat a little faster than it did before. Was he now having a heart attack too? 

“Alex Summers?”

Alex tore his gaze away from Hank and looked to see a nurse was waiting for him. Alex stood up and gave her a faint smile, walking with her into a room, Hank following closely behind.

The nurse didn’t say anything. All she did was take out a thing of eye drops from the cupboard, had Alex lean back, and removed his hand from his eye. “I’m going to open your a little bit to get the drop in, okay?” Alex nodded, feeling like he was a child. His bottom lid was pulled down which wasn’t uncomfortable and the drops were but in. Alex blinked and felt the irritation ease and he was able to open his eye. “You’re all set.”

“That’s it?” Hank blurted and the nurse nodded. “Shouldn’t you be flushing his eye for at least twenty minutes?”

The nurse pursed her lips into a firm line. “Sir, his eye is open, he’s fine.”

“Yes, I can see that, but he had a foregin substance entered his eye and sure you may have helped the pain but what about his chances for infection?”

The nurse blinked. “Are you clean?”

“Yes but-”

“Then he’s fine. You’re free to leave, a bill will be sent in the mail.” She left the room then and Hank gave a dirty look to the now closed door.

“Hank,” Alex began but Hank stood up and started to walk out. Alex had no choice but to follow him, quickly washing his hands first before speed walking till he caught up with his pace. “Hank,” he tried again, “I’m fine.”

“I know but-Just wait in the car and I’ll be right back, okay?” Hank handed him the car keys but Alex didn’t take them. “I’m going to the drugstore to get you some proper eye drops, okay?” Alex nodded and took the keys. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

Alex watched as Hank walked down the block before Alex himself turned around and got back in the car. He pulled his phone out to see his reception still wasn’t that great, but he knew once he got to Hank’s parents' house and connected to WIFI, he would be fine.

His stomach growled and Alex would mention grabbing something to eat when Hank came back. Alex didn’t understand why Hank was so mad, honestly, it wasn’t _that_ big of a deal. 

The car door opening made Alex jump and he relaxed as he saw it was Hank, a small box in his hand. “Here,” he opened the box up and handed Alex an eyedropper, “put two drops in your eye every two hours and just before you go to bed, okay?”

“Yes Doctor,” he teased, taking off the safety seal and putting the drops in his eye. 

“God that nurse was an idiot,” he muttered as he started the car again and got back on the highway. “Like she brushed this off like it was nothing.”

“I mean,” Alex closed the lid of the dropper and set it down in the cupholder, “it’s not like it was a big deal. People get things in their eyes all the time.”

“I know but it’s not like it was shampoo or something, it was a bodily fluid and next time, I’ll definitely be more cautious. Anyway, how are you feeling?”

“Fine. I am hungry though.”

“Okay, are you in the mood for anything in particular or do you just want to eat wherever?”

Alex leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable again. “Wherever is fine. You?”

“Yeah that’s fine with me.”

“Cool.” Alex shoved his hands in his pocket, turning his head to look out the window. Part of him wanted to say something else to Hank, almost thank him really because Hank seemed genuinely concerned about Alex’s wellbeing. Maybe they could be friends. “Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“How come you never became a doctor?” 

“Well, the short answer is because of financials and I did not want to be in debt for the rest of my life,” he sighed and Alex could definitely agree with that. Having no job or degree lessened his debt a lot…

“And the long answer?”

Hank gave him a look, not a mean look, but a look that said “Do you really want to hear this?” Alex nodded, waiting for him to continue. 

Hank sighed again before continuing. “The long answer is I knew it wouldn’t make me happy down the line. Sure I would be financially set and secure eventually but money isn’t my goal. I want to be happy and as much as I find medicine interesting and enjoy helping people, I much rather help people in other ways. I honestly never really considered being a teacher, ever, but as soon as I became a tudor in high school I had this feeling that this is what I want to do. And I had, still have really, enough qualifications to teach the sciences too but I like teaching government and economics and I love my students.”

Alex turned to give him a faint smile. “That’s good, I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thanks Alex, I really appreciate it.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah no problem.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Has there been anything you’re interested in doing?”

Alex shrugged. “I guess. Like I only have a high school degree so I can’t really do much with that.”

“You could always go back to school,” Hank suggested, “take some classes that are of interest and you can figure it out.”

“You sound like Scott,” he said under his breath, not aware if Hank heard or not. “I don’t know...thinking about it stresses me out,” he admitted. “But I can’t sit on my ass the rest of my life either.”

“You don’t sit on your ass,” Hank laughed and Alex snorted.

“Yeah I do. I never leave my house unless I’m going to Sean’s or I’m seeing you, I don’t have a job, and all I do is literally nothing all day everyday. I know one of these days, Scott is probably going to kick me out of the house and I’ll have no choice but to then live with my parents.”

“You’d move to Hawaii?”

Alex nodded. “I’d have no choice.”

“Alex, if that ever happens you could stay with me. My door is always open for you.”

….okay something was wrong with Hank. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Was he always like this and Alex never notice?

“You-You would be fine if I lived with you?”

“Yeah like I said, we’d probably be tired all the time since I really can’t keep my hands off of you but if you need somewhere to stay or just to get away, my door is open.”

The feeling from before returned to Alex’s chest and yeah, he was definitely having a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is something wrong with Alex? Find out next Thursday!!


	3. Day 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Thursday and the next chapter is here!!! It’s a continuation of the previous one hence the title and all the chapters will be following that pattern! 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but not the shortest, if that makes sense. Enjoy!!

Four more hours.

Four more hours and Alex could finally get out of the car and get into a proper bed and go to sleep. He didn’t know why he was tired, although it was a pretty long day of driving and he did get up early, but he knew he would sleep like a baby.

Alex covered his mouth as he yawned, looking out the window to see the sun was starting to set. God he hated Day-Light Savings.

“You know, if we flew we would’ve been there like ten hours ago,” he mentioned, turning to look at Hank who laughed.

“And you hate flying, remember?”

“I don’t hate flying, it freaks me out a little,” he mumbled, starting to pick at his cuticles. “And I never told you I _hated_ flying.”

“Yeah you did. It was when Scott went on that second honeymoon before he had kids. They went to Canada, right?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah Logan’s got a brother up there.”

“Well anyway, you had me over and God you would not stop talking about how they flew instead of drove,” Hank chuckled and Alex gave him a look.

“Me not liking planes is not funny.”

Hank shook his head. “No it’s not,” he agreed, “but it’s a little funny that you go on and on about how driving is so much better.”

“Because it is. Like right now it sucks since I’m bored and have been in the car way too long, but driving is fun and relaxing. We don’t have to worry about turbulence or dying or anything.”

Hank hummed. “I mean you still can die in a car, you can die in almost anything really.”

“Thanks for being morbid, Bozo,” he snorted. “But seriously, didn’t you have fun driving? Despite you know, everything that happened.” That reminded Alex he needed to put more eyedrops in, Hank’s orders. 

“Yeah I had fun,” he admitted. 

“See,” Alex opened his drops up and put one in each eye, blinking quickly, “you can’t have fun on a plane.”

“Mile-high club,” Hank pointed out and Alex laughed.

“Sex in those things?” Alex shook his head at the idea and jokingly gagged for extra measure. “No thanks.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.”

Alex’s eyes widen and he turned his body fully to look at Hank. “You had sex in an _airplane bathroom_?”

“A gentleman never tells,” he smirked and Alex swatted him playfully on the arm. “Okay I mean I never did, but I’m open to the idea.”

“You’re insane. I’d sooner have sex in a portapotty than an airplane bathroom.”

Hank turned his nose up in disgust. “That’s nasty. Those things aren’t even clean.”

“Neither is one on an airplane.”

“It’s cleaner than a portapotty,” he pointed out and Alex shrugged. “How do you see your parents though? If you don’t fly?”

“They come to Westchester, they think it’s easier.” Hank nodded in understanding. “But Scott wants to go for Christmas this year and I don’t know yet if I’m going or not, I have to let him know by Thanksgiving though.”

“You’d really not go because of your fear?”

“No, I’d go even though I would hate the flight the whole time, but I’m not going because...I’m not sure I can afford it,” he said under his breath. “What are you doing for Christmas?”

“Flying to Illinois actually, it would be easier considering how much snow we’re going to get.”

“And Thanksgiving?”

Hank didn’t answer right away. He started to chew on his lip, looking anxious. “Same thing I do every year,” he gritted out.

“Which is-?” Alex pestered slightly, curious as to why Hank was acting weird all of a sudden.

“My parents go on vacation every Thanksgiving. Not every Thanksgiving, but every Thanksgiving since I was about twenty so the last what-five years?”

“And you don’t go with them?” Hank shook his head.

“I usually am too busy with work since I only get the three days off, so I spend my day alone.”

“Jesus I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I don’t mind,” he brushed off but Alex could clearly see he was bothered by it. “I see my parents often and I talk to them if not everyday then every other, so Thanksgiving is just another day for me.”

Alex had never spent any holiday alone, ever. His family wasn’t about that. They celebrated every holiday together, even the ones that weren’t even heavily celebrated. A lot of his memories were the good times with his family during the holidays. It made him a little sad to think that Hank didn’t have that.

“You can spend Thanksgiving with me,” Alex blurted before he even realized what he just said.

“What?”

“You can spend Thanksgiving with me,” he repeated, “if you want to that is.”

“Really?” Alex nodded. 

“Yeah like, I think you’d enjoy it and you’ll eat good food too.”

“I’ll let you know when it’s closer to but thanks Alex, really.”

Alex shrugged. “Don’t mention it.”

“Anyway,” Hank cleared his throat, “you want to go grab some dinner?”

“Yeah sure,” he yawned again, relaxing in his seat. “Wake me up when we get there,” he closed his eyes, letting out another yawn.

“You tired?”

Alex hummed in acknowledgment. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah it has,” he agreed. “Also tomorrow-”

“Shh,” Alex hushed, “tell me later, I want to nap.”

Hank chuckled. “Okay Sleeping Beauty.” 

Alex knew he wouldn’t be able to really fall asleep, but it felt nice to rest his eyes. He knew he would have to call Scott tomorrow, or at least shoot him a text letting him know that he was okay. He didn’t think Scott would be worried about him or anything, but Alex felt like it was the right thing to do. 

He also thought the right thing to do was to invite Hank over for Thanksgiving. If Hank was spending it alone it didn’t hurt to have him over...and he did lie to Scott and said he was dating Hank so it would be a little weird to not have him over, right?

Alex did tell himself though he would tell Scott that him and Hank “broke up” but Alex knew he would still sleep with Hank after this week so did it really hurt to tell Scott he was still with him? Alex didn’t like lying but it wasn’t like the lying was affecting Scott so no harm, no foul.

The car came to a stop and Alex groaned. “Please tell me we’re not at the restaurant.”

“Not yet, just getting gas,” Hank explained as Alex heard him unbuckle and open the door. “Do you want anything?” Alex shook his head. “Okay, I’ll be back.” The car door closed and Alex sighed, opening his eyes and seeing his phone was back in range.

He saw a bunch of social media notifications but ignored them, checking to see if Scott had sent him anything but Alex didn’t receive any calls or texts. Well, he did receive one text from Sean:

_Wanna hang tomorrow?_

He cursed to himself, forgetting to tell Sean he would be out for the next week.

_Sorry man, out of town till next Friday._

Alex slid his phone back into his pocket, turning his attention towards the gas station where Hank had emerged from. He quickly filled the car up with gas before he started to drive once more.

Not too long after, Hank found a diner nearby and they stopped there, heading inside.

The diner was remotely empty, despite it being dinner hour, and Alex wasn’t sure if he should be excited or concerned about that. Regardless, him and Hank sat down at a booth where there were already menus placed and he skimmed through it, knowing he would get something that wouldn’t result in food poisoning.

Alex drummed his fingers against his menu, chewing on his lower lip as he looked to see the diner had no healthy food options outside of steamed vegetables and a salad. Alex wasn’t a health freak or anything, but he liked to keep a pretty balanced and healthy diet, although he did have his cheat days. This week would be a full cheat week it seemed.

He took his eyes off the menu and looked around the restaurant, seeing there appeared to be a single waitress working and serving another table across the room. Alex looked back at Hank and cleared his throat, getting his attention.

“There’s no one here. We’re literally in the middle of nowhere,” he told him and Hank shrugged.

“We’re not in the middle of nowhere, we’re just in the country.”

“The country is in the middle of nowhere.”

“I suppose,” Hank agreed, setting his menu down and giving Alex his full attention. “I did grow up in the country though. My parents live on a farm.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh really?” Hank nodded. “So you’re a farm boy, Bozo?”  
Hank rolled his eyes at that and Alex snickered. 

“I wasn’t a farm boy,” he scoffed. “I helped out with whatever my parents asked sure, but that’s it.”

“Sure,” he teased and laughed, receiving a playfully annoyed look for Hank. “I bet you wore overalls and flannel, looked after the animals…”

Hank snorted. “I looked after the animals, yes, but I don’t like flannel as you know and I certainly didn’t wear overalls. Maybe when I was a baby, but I would never wear them.”

Alex shrugged, rolling back his sleeves as he rested his elbows on the diner table. Regretted it instantly since he rested his arms on something sticky; he ignored the feeling for now. “Well, I’m sure you look good in them now, with nothing under of course,” he smirked, biting down on his tongue on what he just said. That was way too...forward, even for him.

Hank licked his lips and leaned forward on the table, a serious look forming on his face. “I think we both know that only you could pull that off.”

“You thought about this, Bozo?”

A faint, _very_ faint blush rose to Hank’s cheeks but Alex didn’t understand why he was flustered all of a sudden. “I mean, it’s crossed my mind a couple times…” he admitted and that weird feeling returned to Alex’s chest, but he ignored it.

“What would you do?” Alex pressed, leaning closer as well,l “If I was wearing overalls with nothing under it?”

“What do you think I would do?”

Alex drummed his fingers against the arm they were resting on, trying to think of what Hank might actually do. The possibilities were endless really. “Sex?”

Hank shook his head. “I mean I would, but I would tease you first.”

“Oh really?” He nodded. “In what way?”

Hank shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in his seat. “I’ll tell you later,” he winked and Alex was about to dispute the comment or complain, but suddenly a waitress came by, a pen and pad in her had.

“What can I get ya to drink?”

“Water is fine for me,” Hank answered first.

“Me too, but could I also get a vanilla milkshake? Extra whip cream?” Alex asked and the waitress gave him a smile and nodded.

“Be back in a sec,” she looked at Alex a beat longer before walking away and Hank snickered.

“What?”

Hank shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Hank,” he groaned, “just tell me.”

“She was checking you out.”

Alex grunted. “No she wasn’t.”

Hank nodded. “She was.”

“Why? All because I ordered a milkshake?” Hank gave him a weird look and shook his head, pulling out his phone real quick and smiling at it. Alex didn’t ask what it was or who it was or anything, wasn’t his business.

“Your text came through,” Hank announced before he put his phone back in his pocket. “Those are really nice pictures.”

“Thanks.” Alex gave him a small smile, thinking they weren’t all that special. He knew he looked good, don’t get him wrong, but they didn’t seem like anything special.

“It’s true,” Hank began but before he could continue on with what he was going to say, the waitress came back with their drinks, giving Alex a wink this time too.

“Milkshake is on the house.”

“I don’t think-”

“That’s great, thank you,” Hank cut him off, giving the waitress a small smile.

The waitress merely glanced at Hank and looked down at her notepad. “What can I get for you guys?”

“I’ll have a burger and a salad, no olives,” Hank ordered.

“I’ll have a grilled cheese, fries, and onion rings please.”

“Great, put those right in,” the waitress smiled once more and dashed away.

“You hate onion rings,” Hank pointed out, setting his menu aside.

“Yeah but,” Alex picked up his straw and unwrapped it as he stuck it in his milkshake, taking a long sip, “you like them and I knew you wouldn’t order them so,” he took another sip before sliding the glass over to Hank.

“You’re too kind,” he teased, taking a sip of his own before sliding the glass back to Alex. 

Alex looked past Hank to see their waitress was standing right by the counter. Her hand was rested on her chin and she stared right at Alex, throwing him a shy smile as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “Our waitress is staring at me,” he told Hank, looking back at him to receive a look. “What?”

“I hate to say I told you so-”

“Not true but go on.”

“But I told you so,” Hank snickered. “You should give her your number,” he suggested and Alex laughed.

“You should give her yours,” he challenged and Hank cocked his eyebrow.

“Now why would I ever do that?”

Alex shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in his seat. “Since technically, you’re single.”

“And?”

“And I don’t know, wouldn’t you want to date her or something?” Alex took a long sip of his milkshake, studying Hank, who made a confused face.

“No. Alex,” he sighed a little frustratingly, “what are you trying to get out of this? You know I don’t-well never mind.”

“What?”

Hank sighed again, deeper this time, and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to date _her_ , alright?” Alex nodded, starting to regret he pressed him in the first place. “And she’s checking you out anyway so why don’t you date her?”

“Not my type.”

“She’s not mine either.”

Alex nodded and chewed on his lower lip, trying to think of what to change the topic to in order to diffuse the suddenly awkward-his fault-situation. He didn’t know what else to talk about with Hank, all he wanted to do was try to make conversation. Was Alex bad at social cues? Definitely and he was slightly socially awkward, hence why he didn’t have quite a lot of friends in school…

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” He remembered Hank did mention it earlier and Alex did brush him off which was pretty rude of him but he was a little cranky, not that was an excuse or anything.

“Oh right. Well, we’re hopefully going to get there a little before ten if not at ten, and then go to bed. Then tomorrow morning, you’ll properly meet my parents, we’ll have breakfast there, then I was thinking I’d show you around, if that’s alright?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah it sounds fun. Are we going anywhere in particular?”

“Just to some of my favorite places I went to a lot growing up. Favorite restaurant, store, those kinds of things.”

Alex nodded once more, taking a sip of his water. “Sounds good.”

The waitress came by with their food then, handing Alex his plate with a smile and Hank’s with a blank expression. “Anything else I can get you?” Both of them shook her head and the waitress grinned before walking away.

“She’s got a thing for you,” Hank sung and Alex rolled his eyes at him, throwing an onion ring in his direction.

“Good for her because I don’t care,” he stated as he dipped his fry in his milkshake and plopped it in his mouth. “You teasing me about it is getting on my nerves,” he admitted and Hank gave him a look.

“Well you teasing me about it got on my nerves too so that makes us even.”

Alex huffed, knowing deep down that Hank had a point. He continued to eat his food in silence, frustrated by Hank already and they still had hours of driving ahead of them. Alex didn’t know how long he could be cordial with Hank. It worked early, but his annoyance towards Hank was creeping onto him and Alex couldn’t sort it out the usual way either. Was it bad he used sex to tolerate Hank? Probably but Hank did the exact same thing with Alex so he didn’t have much to feel bad about now did he?

Alex had finished all of his grilled cheese, part of his fries, and half of his milkshake before he got a stomach ache. He slumped in his seat and slid his plate towards Hank, offering the rest of his food if he wanted it. He excused himself to the bathroom and went to wash his hands, catching a glimpse at himself in the mirror.

His hair was still sticking up in different direction so he wetted his hand and ran his hand through, getting it to look better than he did. His skin looked terribly pale but it was probably due to the horrible lighting in the bathroom. 

Alex sighed to himself and left the bathroom, returning to the table to see Hank was already to go. “You ready?” He asked him and Alex made a weird face.

“What about the bill?”

“It’s on me.”

“Hank,” Alex whined and crossed his arms over his chest. “You know I hate when you do that.” He shot him a look before he walked out of the diner, Hank trailing behind him.

“Alex,” Hank caught onto his arm when they got outside. The sun was fully set and the temperature seemed to drop substantially, making Alex shiver underneath his sweatshirt. “Your meal was barely even ten-”

“That’s not the point,” he huffed. “The point is that I can pay for myself and-”

“And I know you can but I wanted to treat you.”

Alex huffed again, trying to remember his annoyance towards Hank and ignore the warm feeling that began to flood his chest once more. “You’re an ass.” Hank smiled and let go of Alex’s arm, making his way to the car. 

Alex followed him and got in the passenger’s side, turning the heat up once Hank started the car and got back onto the highway. Alex rested his head against the window and stared out into the darkness, barely making anything out.

“Alex?”

“Hm?” He turned his head to the side, seeing only about half of Hank’s face due to the reflection of the headlights.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m sorry too.”

Hank gave him a small smile before he returned his gaze to the road. Alex went back to staring out the window. His eyes started to feel heavy so he closed them for a minute or two. He felt a hand run through his hair and he made a noise of contentment. He heard Hank say something but Alex wasn’t quite sure what it was but he was too tired to reply anyway.

At some point, Alex did hear a car door close and the trunk as well. He slowly peeled his eyes open, looking to see the car was parked in front of a huge house. The house was long and tall, made of red bricks and was at least double if not triple the size of Alex’s home.

He jumped when his car door opened but relaxed immediately as he saw it was Hank. “Sleep well?” Alex nodded tiredly and Hank held his hand out to help Alex out of the car.

“Where are we?”

“My parent’s home. Come on, I’ll show you to your room.” Hank moved Alex forward and closed the car door behind him, locking it as well. “I already put our stuff inside and my parents are sleeping so we need to be quiet.” Alex nodded, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand and leaning on Hank for support. 

Alex blinked a couple of times as he entered the house, seeing the inside was pretty much immaculate. “Am I dreaming?” Hank chuckled and shook his head at him, wrapping his arm around Alex’s waist to support him as they walked upstairs.

“My room is right down the hall from yours so if you ever need anything, let me know,” Hank told him once they reached Alex’s room, pausing in front of the door. Alex nodded tiredly, enjoying the feeling of Hank’s body against his. Alex leaned more of his weight onto him, feeling Hank’s arms catch onto him for support. “Alex,” Hank sighed and brought a falling asleep Alex into his room and placed him on the bed.

Alex opened his eyes sightly. He watched Hank take his shoes off through a lidded gaze, pulling his covers back and guiding Alex into bed. He felt like a child being put to bed but he was too tired to say so. Soon covers were over him, wrapping him in a sheet of warmth.

“Goodnight Alex,” Hank said soothingly, his hand running itself through his hair. Alex hummed in contentment and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into the pillow. He felt a kiss be placed on his cheek but he wasn’t quite sure if it was a dream or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Hank carries Alex to bed. How...boyfriend of him ;)
> 
> See you next Thursday!


	4. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very stressful and chaotic week, I’m very happy to announce the next chapter is here!!! Enjoy!!

The sun peering through the window brought Alex out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, looking around his room. His room was big and spacious, at least double the size of Alex’s room at home, that was for sure. The room was coral and had gray accents, reminding him of his grandparents’ home with all the quilted patterns he saw as well. He had his own dresser and a floor length mirror as well which was nice.

Alex threw back his covers and ran a hand through his hair, looking at the clock on his wall to see it was a little past seven in the morning. It had been a long time since Alex had gotten up at a reasonable time, he almost forgot what it felt like.

He got out of bed and walked around to the foot of it, finding his suitcase was there for him. He vaguely remembered what happened last night and can’t remember how his suitcase got to his room in the first place. Hank probably put it there most likely. 

Alex picked his suitcase up and set it down on his bed, opening it up to dig out a sweater and a pair of jeans. He didn’t think him and Hank were doing or going anywhere important today so he was definitely dressing casual.

With his new clothes in hand and a shower in mind, Alex walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, discovering Hank was behind it. Hank was wearing new clothes as well, copying Alex with a sweater and jeans of his own. His hair was neatly combed into place as it always was and he smelled freshly of lavender, which was different from his usual faint cologne scent he swore he didn’t wear.

“You’re up early,” Hank commented, taking Alex out of his thoughts.

“Where’s the shower?”

“The one you can use is in my room. I’ll show you.”

Hank took a few short steps to his own room and Alex followed behind him, seeing Hank’s room looked a little similar to his bedroom in his apartment. Maybe it was just his style or Hank was homesick. Alex didn’t know and he didn’t really care all that much either.

Hank stepped aside and led Alex into the bathroom, not surprised by how white and pristine it was. “Turn the right handle and the shower will start. Left one controls the water and up is hot, down is cold,” he instructed and Alex nodded.

“Care to join me?” Alex asked, turning around to see Hank was chuckling.

“You know the rules, Alex,” Hank said as he stepped closer, looking Alex up and down. “No sex.”

“See you set the rules, Bozo. Not me. And you know me, I never follow the rules anyway,” he smirked and Hank rolled his eyes.

“I’ve noticed. But you did promise me, Alex,” he reminded him and Alex rolled his eyes this time. 

“Fine, but your parents wouldn’t care anyway.”

“Probably not but I don’t want them assuming we’re dating. Now, go and shower, the towel hanging up is for you and be downstairs at eight. Breakfast starts then.”

“Yes sir.” Alex closed the door once Hank left the bathroom and turned the shower on, taking off his clothes before he stepped inside.

Alex didn’t see the whole point of Hank’s parents believing him and Hank were dating. Alex honestly wouldn’t care if they thought that and he knew Hank didn’t want the questions but at least Alex could get laid. He didn’t know how he could survive a week without it honestly. That probably sounds bad on some aspects but Alex just liked to have sex.

He finished rinsing off and turned the shower off. He dried himself off thoroughly before putting his fresh clothes on. He went back to his room to put his dirty laundry away, refreshed his deodorant, and went downstairs to search for Hank.

Hank’s parents house was as big on the inside as it was on the outside. Alex had no idea what time it was but he wanted to find Hank before breakfast since he wasn’t sure when they would be able to talk after.

As Alex was wandering, he stumbled upon a den that looked like it was dedicated to Hank. And honestly, it probably was. The walls were mounted with pictures of Hank from birth to present years, plus it was filled with all the ribbons and awards he won too.

“Wow,” he gasped as his eyes continued to scan the room.

“Kinda creepy, huh?” Alex turned around to see Hank was now in the room, walking next to Alex and looking at the wall as well. “My mom wasn’t big on photo albums so this was the next best thing. I always found it weird and would constantly keep this door closed too when guests were over.” Alex nodded in understanding, running a hand through his wet hair.

“My parents are like that too. They have a whole wall of me, Scott, and Gabe. I always found it embarrassing too, but Sean sure got a kick out of it whenever he was over.”

“I should meet Sean,” he laughed and Alex shook his head. “He seems great.”

“He is,” Alex agreed. “He works at a bistro not too far from my house. You can go there sometime, meet him sometime if you want.”

“I’ll take you with me.”

Alex bit down on his lip as a weird feeling formed in his stomach. “Okay.” Something in the air changed then but Alex couldn’t quite figure out what. Hank was looking at him differently and it wasn’t his usual sex look either. “You feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” Hank laughed off at the question, “why?”

Alex shook his head. “No reason.”

Hank gave him a weird look but it was brief, a small smile resting on his face instead. “Come on, let’s go downstairs. You can meet everyone.” Hank led the way out of the den and Alex followed behind him, soaking up more and more details of the house.

“You know when you said your parents lived on a farm I thought you meant like an actual farm, not a mansion,” he muttered behind him and Hank turned around, looking amused. 

“It’s a colonial, not a mansion.”

“It’s a mansion.” Hank simply shook his head at him and kept walking. “What did your parents do for a living again?”

“My mom stayed at home and my dad worked in a factory. His grandfather, my great grandfather, owned the factory and it’s been in the family for quite awhile. My dad sold it though after he got his back surgery and then he retired with the money.”

Alex hummed in understanding. Hank’s family was rich, he never let that on once. Not that it mattered to Alex anyway, he couldn’t care less about Hank’s financial status.

Hank led Alex to a dining room that was as big as Alex’s living room at home. There was a wooden cabinet along the wall, holding arrays of delicate looking glassware. 

Only four places at the round and polished table set; each plate was white with rose embroidered accents and matching silverware next to it. 

“Are all your breakfasts like this?”

“Only when we have guests.” Hank pulled a chair out and gestured for Alex to sit down. Alex obeyed and Hank sat down next to him. “After this we’re going to walk around town for a bit, if that’s alright with you. There’s a little shopping district I like to go to and there’s a good restaurant I’ll take you to for lunch.”

Alex smiled. “That sounds great.”

“Glad you think so.” Hank returned his smile and that weird feeling in Alex from before returned. Maybe Alex felt fine with the fact that him and Hank weren’t fighting. That had to be it.

“Henry!”

Alex broke out of the trance as a woman emerged from the kitchen. She had dark brown hair with hints of silver that dropped to her shoulders. She had a bright smile on her face which reminded Alex of Hank’s smile.

“Mom!” Hank stood you and hugged his mom and Alex stood up as well, waiting to greet her. “Mom,” he said again as he pulled away, “this is Alex.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” he greeted with a smile and his hand out. 

“Oh sweetie we hug in this family, come here.” Hank’s mom wrapped her arms around Alex in a hug and Hank looked a little embarrassed as Alex hugged her back. “You can call me Edna.” She pulled back and took Alex’s face in her hands. “You’re very handsome! Are you sure you two aren’t dating?” Edna looked in between Hank and Alex and Hank blushed more than Alex had ever seen.

“Alex and I are just friends, Mom.”

Edna released Alex’s face and gave him a knowing look before looking at her son. “Friendship always blossoms into more. You’re father and I were friends before we got together and look at us now.”

“Mom you said the same thing about Abigail.”

“I was right about you two, but she just had to move away,” Edna shook her head. “Anyway, I’m going to go get breakfast ready!” She excused and walked back into the kitchen.

“Who’s Abigail?” Alex asked as he sat back down. Hank had never mentioned her before or anyone really. “An ex?”

“No. She’s a former friend.” Hank sat back down as well and readjusted his glasses. “She was my neighbor growing up and we went to school together, all the way through college.” Alex nodded, waiting for him to continue but Hank didn’t. 

“Is that it?”

“Pretty much.” Hank seemed as if he was getting agitated so Alex dropped the subject. 

His phone started vibrating in his pocket and Alex excused himself, going off in the other room to take the call. He smiled to himself as he saw it was Scott before he answered.

“Hey.”

“You make it safely? You didn’t text me last night so I got a little worried.”

Alex let out a faint laugh. “Yeah I’m fine, it was fine. I fell asleep by the time we arrived so sorry I didn’t text you.”

“That’s alright,” Scott said sounding relieved. “How are you and Hank? Going on a road trip together is a big step in relationships. It forms a certain kind of trust, you know?”

“We’re fine. He’s showing me around town today.”

“That should be fun! He seems to make you happy, Alex. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Scott.”

“You mind if I talk to him?”

“You want to talk to Hank?” Alex made a weird face and glanced back in the dining room, seeing Hank was laughing with a man Alex assumed was his dad. 

“Yes,” Scott hissed rather firmly. “Alex you’re in a place with a man no one in our family knows.”

“Scott don’t threaten him,” he whined and Scott scoffed.

“Alex I’m not going to threaten him. Just let me talk to him.”

Alex sighed. “Okay.” He walked back into the other room and waited till there was a pause in the conversation before Alex handed Hank his phone. “Scott wants to talk to you.”

Hank made a face at that since he found it a bit odd too. He excused himself as he took the call and Alex’s attention turned to the other man at the table.

“Norton,” he introduced and stuck out his hand, which Alex took and gave a firm shake. “You must be Alex. Henry told me a lot about you.”

“Good things I hope,” he laughed and Norton chuckled. His eyes were blue like Hank’s but seeming to be a tad brighter. “Thank you for having me, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course!” He boasted. “Any friend of Henry’s is always welcome.” Alex smiled at that, almost feeling a sense of belonging. “So Alex, tell me about yourself.” 

“Unfortunately there’s not much to tell,” he laughed off. “My parents hold the real stories in the family. My dad used to be a pilot.”

“No kidding. My dad used to be in the air force. I still got his uniform somewhere around here. I never joined though, but I give him and anyone else credit who did.”

Alex nodded in agreement, Hank returning to the room caught his attention. He took his phone back and slid it in his pocket. “Well?”

“Well what?” Hank sat back down and let his arm rest against the back of Alex’s chair.

“What did Scott say?”

“Gave me a lecture to keep you safe.”

Alex shook his head at himself. “Sounds like Scott.” He would certainly ask Scott later to _not_ threaten Hank in the future, if he did. Alex had a feeling he did since he knew how Scott was.

“Alright breakfast is here!” Edna announced as she emerged from the kitchen with at least a dozen dishes of food. There was a bit of everything: Eggs, fruit, bagels, pancakes, French toast. Alex had never seen so much food in his life, for a normal breakfast that is.

He couldn’t help but try a little of everything, even though it would probably give him a stomach ache later. He loved home cooked meals and Alex was going to take advantage of every one he had.

“So boys,” Edna spoke once everyone had begun eating, “how long have you two known each other?”

“About a year,” Hank replied for them. “Alex is one of my good friends.”

“Yeah, _really_ good,” Alex muttered before he took a big bite out of his eggs to avoid talking. Hank could handle this.

“How lovely,” Edna cooed with a soft smile on her face. “Where’d you meet?”

Alex snorted at the remark and Hank himself let out a faint laugh. “It’s a long story, Mom.”

“Well we have time Henry. Go on,” Norton encouraged and Hank exchanged a worried look with Alex. Looked like Alex had to step to the plate.

“It was at a bar,” he spoke once he finished chewing and swallowing. “Not my usual scene or Hank’s either, but we were both out with friends. Well, I was out with friends and Hank was out with his coworkers,” he laughed and ignored the displeased look that briefly came across Hank’s face. “It was St. Patrick’s day too which was fun but everyone was drinking except Hank.”

Edna and Norton nodded, waiting for Alex to continue.

“So I was heading to the bathroom and I was still holding my drink and I accidentally ran into Hank and sort of got my drink all over him.”

“You didn’t _sort of_ get your drink on me, I was drenched,” Hank clarified. “And Alex offered to help but I refused and we started arguing.”

“It sort of escalated to the point where we were kicked out and we went our separate ways.”

Edna and Norton made a weird face. “But how did you two become friends?” Edna asked and Alex smirked as he reminisced. 

“Well, I was out jogging and happened to pass Hank’s house. He almost ran me over.”

“Alex wasn’t very aware that my car was pulling out of my driveway,” Hank countered and Alex rolled his eyes. “And then I get out of my car to see who it was and of course it was the same person who spilled their drink on me.”

“Hank likes to hold grudges,” Alex teased and Hank rolled his eyes this time.

“Needless to say, Alex and I decided to put aside our differences and from there, we became friends,” Hank finished. He didn’t tell all the details where him and Alex took their pent up energy out on each other through sex, but that wasn’t anyone’s business.

“That’s good,” Norton replied first and Edna nodded in agreement. “It’s always good to right the wrongs.” Alex hummed in understanding, not quite sure what he meant by that. 

“Oh Henry darling, I forgot to mention, we do have another guest staying with us,” Edna brought up and Hank looked confused.

“Who?” He took a sip from his glass of orange juice.

“Abigail!” Hank nearly spat out his drink and started coughing profusely. Alex rested his hand on his back and patted it a couple of times.

“You-You invited Abigail to stay here?!”

Edna nodded, unaware to Hank’s shocked state. “Her parents sold their house years ago and they moved out of state. I knew she was coming for the wedding and I couldn’t let her stay at a hotel since the only ones are in the city! It would take her hours to get here so she has no choice but to stay with us.”

Hank’s eyes were wide and Alex knew Hank wasn’t telling him something. “And where is she going to sleep? Alex is already settled in the guest bedroom.” Alex found it hard to believe there was only one guest bedroom in the whole house, but this wasn’t his place to ask. All he did was kept on eating his breakfast, watching all of this go down.

“She can sleep in your room with you. There’s enough room in your bed for you both, is there not?”

“Well there is but-”

“Perfect!” Edna cooed. “She’ll be arriving Tuesday.”

“Great,” Hank muttered under his breath and roughly stabbed his fork into his pancake before taking a bite. “Excuse me,” he suddenly stood up and threw his napkin down onto the table, walking off into the other room.

“I’m gonna go uh-use the bathroom,” Alex mustered up as he flashed a quick smile before getting up and following Hank out.

Alex followed him over to the den, sitting down next to Hank who was sitting on the couch, head in his hands. 

He rested his hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “You really created an awkward situation for me back there, Bozo,” he teased in order to lighten the mood. The faint laugh that escaped from Hank’s lips gave Alex the answer that it worked. 

Hank pulled his hands away from his face as he looked at Alex with what resembled awe. “I want you to sleep in my room.” Alex nodded in understanding, chewing on his lip as he debated asking Hank the question that kept popping up in his mind.

“Hank?”

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

Hank let out a heavy sigh and sank further on the couch. “Honestly I didn’t want to. I don’t like talking about her because-I feel like an idiot.”

Alex rolled his eyes at that. “Hank, you and idiot don’t really fall into the same sentence.” Hank rolled his head as he looked at Alex, giving him a rather dry expression. “Are you in love with her or something?”

“No. I’m not going to lie and say I never was because I did at some point and I thought she loved me too. My parents believe we’re destined to be together but I know we never will be.”

“Do you want to be?”

Hank went quiet for a moment like he was actually thinking of his answer. He stared at Alex rather intensely too, his eyes searching his face for something.

“No.”

“You took a long time to answer.”

Hank let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to be with Abigail,” he replied with slight agitation in his voice. “I’m not in love with her either. We had so many chances to be together but she never wanted to be with me, alright?”

“And what if this week is your chance?” Alex asked and he knew full well he should stop. He wasn’t sure why he was so curious about Abigail, but he was nosy and wanted to know the whole truth. It wasn’t even any of his business but he technically was still sleeping with Hank so…

Hank laughed at that and gave Alex an incredulous look. “Absolutely not,” he said without hesitation. 

“And why’s that?”

Hank sat up fully and began to look tired from all the questioning. “Because I don’t have feelings for her and I don’t plan on doing anything with her when she comes either. Whatever friendship me and Abigail had is over now will you please stop asking about her?” His voice was on the verge of begging and Alex knew he should stop before he pissed Hank any further. 

“I don’t want to pry.”

“Then don’t,” he snapped. “Look Alex,” Hank let out a heavy sigh again and gave him an apologetic look, “I don’t like talking about what happened because it brings up bad memories for me that I don’t want to relive. It’s in the past where it belongs and right now I want to focus on the present with you.” He gave him a small smile and that weird feeling to Alex’s chest returned.

“I’m sorry I asked. I was just curious and I didn’t mean to bring up old wounds.”

“It’s okay,” Hank smiled softly at him and Alex gave a small one back. “We should probably get back to breakfast.”

“Or we could explore the town like you mentioned,” Alex suggested knowing Hank was probably not in the mood to talk about Abigail’s arrival with his parents at the moment. “I’m kinda full anyway so.”

Hank nodded in agreement to that suggestion but didn’t stand up to make any moves right away. “Thank you, by the way.”

“For-?”

Hank only smiled and stood up, leaving Alex confused but he let it slide. “I’ll go grab our coats,” he excused and Alex followed him out, going back to the dining room to clean up his and Hank’s plates. 

He made up some excuse to Hank’s parents as he cleaned up, mentioning how eager Hank was to show Alex around. His parents seemed fine with the news and mentioned something about going to church anyway.

When Hank emerged with their coats, they headed out and got in Hank’s car, driving off. Alex immediately turned the heat up and shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping the car heated up soon.

“So where are we going?” Alex asked after about ten minutes of the drive, seeing town must’ve been far from where they were staying.

“One of my favorite stores. It’s sort of meant for little kids but I went there pretty much everyday since I was five. It’s similar to a museum.”

“What’s it like?” 

Hank glanced at him and smirked. “I don’t want to spoil it but you’ll like it.” He rested his hand on Alex’s knee and gave it a squeeze. “There’s also a sex shop nearby if you wanted to look there as well.”

“Don’t tease,” Alex laughed. “You know we can’t do anything.” Hank shrugged and Alex was piqued. “Woah hold on, you said no sex. Are you backpedaling?”

“Technically I am.”

Alex scoffed out of surprise. “So you’re saying we can have sex now? Why the sudden change?” Hank didn’t say anything and something inside of Alex’s brain clicked. “Is it because of you know who?”

“You don’t have to call her that.”

“Well I didn’t want to mention her name.”

“But no, it’s not because of her.” Alex nodded, waiting for him to continue. “I’ve been thinking about it and I should’ve never suggested it. And now that we’re sleeping in the same bed, it’s going to be hard to resist you.” Alex snorted, a bit flattered by Hank’s words but didn’t say anything about it. “Sorry I even mentioned it. It was a stupid idea.”

“Yeah it was,” Alex said rather bluntly and Hank gave him a look. “What? I’m agreeing with you, Bozo.” Hank shook his head at him as he parked the car and Alex looked out the window to see they were in a shopping square. “Cute town.”

“Yeah it’s quaint.” Hank got out of the car and Alex did as well, walking up to Hank’s side and staying close for warmth. Hank must’ve picked up on it since he wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder and pulled him close. “It’s just a block up ahead,” he told him. 

“As long as it’s heated, that’s all that matters.”

Hank let out a faint laugh and led the way. Alex looked at the windows of the shops they passed, making a mental note to ask Hank if they could stop there afterwards.

“Here we are!” Hank announced enthusiastically, taking Alex out of his thoughts. He opened up the door for him and Alex stepped inside, embracing the heat of the store.

He looked around, expecting it to be busy but there wasn’t anyone in the store besides him and Hank. Hank eagerly stepped in front and led the way, taking Alex towards the back of the store and in front of a door marked for employees only.

“You sure we should go back there?” Alex cocked an eyebrow as Halk already opened the door, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Alex Summers not bending the rules? I’m shocked.” Alex rolled his eyes and Hank entered the room, turning back towards him. “I know the owner and I’m allowed access back here. Trust me.” He walked into the room then and Alex had no choice but to follow him.

Alex eyes definitely went a little wide as he saw all the lab equipment around. There were test tubes and vials filled with what looked like chemicals practically everywhere.

“Cool isn't it?” Alex nodded, in complete awe. “Knew you were a science nerd like me,” Hank teased and Alex’s attention snapped back towards him. 

“I’m not a science nerd.”

“So I take it you don’t want to see the seismograph?” 

“They have one of those?!” Hank nodded and led Alex over to it. “Holy shit.” He crouched down time get a better look, his eyes dancing all over the instrument. “I’ve never seen one in person, only pictures.”

“Yeah they’re amazing,” Alex nodded at Hank’s words, his eyes not leaving the seismograph. “It hasn’t always been here but it came in last month. I knew I had to show you.”

“I’m glad you did. Really Hank,” he looked up at him and smiled, “thank you.”

“Of course.” Hank smiled down at him. “I’ll be right back,” he excused and started to walk out. 

“And just leave me here to take the fall if someone walks in?”

“Alex I’ll be back in a minute, I promise.”

Hank left then and Alex took the opportunity to pull out his phone and take pictures of the seismograph. Alex took as many pictures as he could, one from pretty much every angle, and finally a few selfies with it too.

“Having fun?” 

Alex jumped to see Hank standing by the door, looking amused. “Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he muttered as he shoved his phone in his back pocket.

Hank walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, walking him backwards towards the table. “You scared about being caught?” His hands moved down to Alex’s butt and squeezed it through his jeans.

“What’s gotten into you? Did you go back there and take some pheromones or something?” 

“I was hoping to get into you,” Hank whispered in his ear before nibbling on it, making Alex shiver. “Why don’t we go to that sex shop and find something to have fun with before lunch?” Alex bit down on his lip as Hank nibbled on his ear. 

“You’re acting weird.”

“How so?” Hank murmured against his skin and Alex pushed him off and Hank took a step back. Something was really _off_ about Hank and Alex couldn’t quite pinpoint what. He seemed way too...ecstatic. Maybe it was the sudden flip in the sex rules? Or maybe it was Abigail coming to town? “Alex, what is it?” 

“You’re scaring me.” He put his hand on Hank’s forehead and cheek, feeling he was normal temperature. “You sure you’re alright?”

Hank nodded. “I’m fine. Do you want to go to the sex shop?” Alex nodded, still giving Hank cautious looks as he followed him out and across the street. 

The sex shop was surprisingly more busy than the other store. Alex walked away from Hank to go browse. He curiously looked at some of the costumes they had and some of the handcuffs they had too. 

“Alex.” He looked up to see Hank wasn’t too far away, beckoning him over. Alex went over to where he was and Hank immediately took his hand, placing a vibrator in his palm and turning it on. “How does that feel?”

“A little weak, honestly.” He handed it back to Hank and grabbed a different one of the shelf. The one he grabbed was blue and slightly bigger than the purple on Hank had in his hand. Alex flicked it on and this one was much more powerful. “I like this one.” He handed it over to Hank who nodded in agreement. “See anything you like?” 

Hank smiled a bit sheepishly but didn’t answer. “Mind meeting me at the car?” He asked randomly and Alex made a weird face as Hank handed him his car keys. 

“Why?”

“You’ll see.” 

“Okay Bozo.” Alex took the keys and left the store. He walked back to the car and leaned up against it as he waited for Hank.

Hank emerged after about ten minutes. Alex was freezing at this point but he didn’t mention it as he unlocked the car and was about to get into the passenger side, but Hank opened the backseat instead.

“You’re still acting weird,” Alex told him as he got in the backseat. 

Hank joined him and closed the door. “Do you trust me?”

“Right now, no.”

“Close your eyes,” he instructed and Alex did it.

“You’re not going to murder me, are you?” He felt something wrap around his eyes and Alex opened them, only seeing black. “Hank-”

“It’s a blindfold.” Hank guided Alex to lay back against him, pressing a kiss to his head. “Relax.” His hand went and undid Alex’s jeans, sliding his palm over the front of Alex’s boxers.

“Relaxing,” he breathed out, keening into Hank’s touch, “I’m relaxing.” Alex bit down on his lip and gripped Hank’s thigh as he squeezed him through his boxers. He then heard a buzzing sound and Alex was about to ask Hank what he was doing, but his words trailed off in a moan as he felt a vibration over his crotch.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Hank said hotly in his ear, removing Alex’s blindfold to see what he was doing. 

“Hank-”

The knock on the window made them both jump. Hank nearly landed himself on top of Alex to cover him and the vibrator was trapped in between their legs towards their ankles.

Alex looked up to see there was someone peeking into their car window and Hank for some reason rolled it down. Alex buried himself under Hank, hoping whoever it was wasn't a cop.

“D-Darwin,” Hank sputtered out, his face completely pink, “hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....awkward....
> 
> Darwin has either perfect timing or Hank and Alex aren’t that slick...
> 
> Next chapter next Thursday! See y’all then and thanks for reading!!!


	5. Day 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Thursday and you know what that means...
> 
> New Chapter!!!
> 
> I’m sad this fic is almost halfway over but we have what? Nine chapters left? Nine chapters of beautiful drama, angst, and happiness. Enjoy!!

“Who is that?” Alex asked to Hank’s stoic expression. He had never mentioned anyone named Darwin to Alex before, but whoever they were, Alex was really hoping they weren’t a cop. The last thing he needed right now was to get arrested for having almost public sex. 

Hank looked down at him then back at the window, his face completely flushed. “Um-It’s-Remember I told you I’m going to a wedding? Well uh-the groom is one of my good friends and he’s standing outside the car. Right now. I’m going to need you to zip your pants up,” he mumbled and Alex easily complied, not wanting to meet one of Hank’s friends with his pants down. 

Alex sat up a little and reached for the vibrator, flicking it off and tossing it in the bag where Hank kept his snacks in. He sat up some more and Hank got off of him and banged his head on the ceiling of the car. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Come on.” Hank opened up the car door and stepped out, reaching his hand out for Alex to take. Alex was rather confused but took Hank’s hand anyway. Alex got out and closed the door behind him, staring at the man now across from them. “Darwin!” Hank greeted him happily with a hug before stepping aside and presenting Alex. “This is my boyfriend. Alex, this is Darwin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alex put his hand out and mustered up a small smile. Darwin took his hand and gave it a firm and brief shake before dropping it, his eyes going between Alex and Hank a little suspiciously. 

“You never told me you were seeing anyone.” Darwin shoved his hand in his coat pockets and Alex bit down on the inside of his cheek to hide his forming grin. He doesn’t understand why Hank didn’t tell him the truth, but it wasn’t Alex's business so he kept his mouth shut. 

Hank laughed and wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder. “Yeah well I...wanted to keep Alex to myself for a bit. See where our relationship went, right baby?” He looked at him with his eyes a little wide and Alex nodded in agreement. 

“Hank and I can’t get enough of each other.” He eyed him up and down before leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, making it look like a mouth to mouth kiss from Darwin’s angle.

“I can see that,” Darwin cleared his throat and Alex pulled away, leaning against Hank’s side, mainly for warmth. “Anyway, I was just heading over to work. You’re welcome to come with me, Angel would love to see you before the wedding.” Darwin seemed to ease them and smiled warmly at them both. “You guys are welcome to have lunch there as well, on us.”

“That’s not necessary,” Hank began and Darwin shook him off. “Really Darwin, I’m the customer. I don’t mind paying.”

“But you’re also my friend and you don’t come to town that often,” Darwin went on. “You know what? I have a better idea: You and Alex have dinner at my house! The least we could do is host you two.”

Hank took Alex’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Is that okay with you?” Alex nodded. He honestly didn’t care what they did, he was happy doing just about anything. “Sounds good.”

“Great!” Darwin boasted as he stopped in front of a small diner. “Come at six and arrive hungry!” He opened up the door for them and Hank led the way inside; Alex coming in shortly after him. 

The diner was quite retro looking, reminding Alex of the diner him and Hank were at yesterday. The smell of food wafted all over the place and Alex would enjoy the smell of he was more hungry. 

“Right this way,” Darwin announced. He led them both towards the back of the diner and to the kitchen. “Angel!” He called our and a woman from behind a stove turned around. She smiled warmly at Darwin, then looked over at Hank. Her eyes went wide and she squealed.

“Hank!” She ran over to him and Alex let his hand go and took a step back. Angel wrapped her arms around Hank in a tight hug. She shook him a little bit before pulling away, looking at him excitedly. “You haven’t changed a bit! You know, since everyone is coming to town, we should all hang out like we used to!” Angel suggested and Hank nodded in agreement to her.

“Angel.” Hank finally broke away and stepped aside, revealing Alex. He took his hand and dragged him closer as he wrapped his arms around him again. “This is Alex. My boyfriend.” 

“You never told me you had a boyfriend!” Angel playfully swatted Hank on the arm and turned her attention to Alex. “He’s super cute, Hank!” Angel kept looking at Alex and Alex smiled back, feeling just a little bit awkward. He wasn’t used to all of this attention. 

“Yeah he is,” Hank agreed and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “I was just showing Alex around town, taking my favorite person to my favorite places,” he laughed and Alex snorted, knowing what they were actually doing was far from shopping. 

“That’s awesome!” Angel enthused, going to Darwin’s side and wrapping her arm around his waist. “I’m glad you two are able to celebrate with us at our wedding.” She exchanged a loving look with Darwin before she kissed him on the lips. 

Alex felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out, seeing Sean was calling him. “I have to take this,” he told Hank. “I’ll be right back,” he excused and stepped out of the kitchen. “Hello?” Alex walked in the diner and realized it was too noisy and decided to step outside.

“Alex,” Sean greeted smoothly on the other end, probably high. “You on your way home yet? I got this stuff from my dealer and it’s some good shit,” he laughed.

“Its only been a day, Sean. I’ll be home in like five days or something.”

“Ooh,” Sean dragged out, “I thought a week had gone by already,” he pondered and Alex shook his head at him. “So how’s it going with your enemy-fuck thing?”

Alex wrapped his free arm around himself for warmth and began a small pace to get his body heated up. “It’s good. I met his parents and now he’s showing me around town and we’re going to have lunch soon at his friend’s that’s getting married diner and then finally we’re having dinner at their house too.” Sean snorted. “What?”

“You sure you two aren’t dating?”

“Yes Sean, I’m sure,” he laughed. “We don’t like each other like that.”

“Maybe you don’t but he might,” Sean brought up and something inside of Alex started to feel funny. “Like who brings their friend with benefits or whatever to a wedding? Screams dating to me.”

Alex rolled his eyes, not that Sean could see. “No offense but I think you’re too high,” he laughed off. “It’s not like that, trust me.” He heard a door close and he peeked behind him to see Hank was coming. “Sean I gotta go. I’ll call you later.”

“Enjoy your boyfriend!” He sung into the phone and Alex rolled his eyes again and hung up. He slid the phone in his pocket as Hank approached him. “Hey,” he shoved his hands in his coat pockets and Hank pulled him close for warmth.

“Everything okay?” Alex nodded and for some reason, Hank looked unconvinced. “You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s just Sean,” he brushed off and turned his attention to the shops across the street, studying them. “We should shop around,” he said a bit awkwardly as he looked both ways before crossing the street. 

Hank quickly caught up to him and stayed close by Alex’s side. Sean’s words kept running through Alex’s head but he knew where him and Hank stood. They weren’t dating at all and Hank could make Darwin and Angel believe that too, he didn’t really care. He shouldn’t let Sean’s words get to him either and Alex wouldn’t let it.

“So,” Hank started, “did you like Angel and Darwin?”

Alex nodded as he approached an antique store, walking in ahead of Hank and looking around. “They’re nice.” He wandered around the store and turned up his nose as the smell of dust hit him. He stopped in front of a grandfather clock, reminding him of one his parents had in their basement. “You sure it’s a good idea we’re staying in the same room tonight? We don’t want your parents to get the wrong idea,” he mumbled, glancing at Hank who wasn’t too far behind him, looking at old watches. 

“They can think what they want, honestly. They always have and they always will.”

“Sounds like someone I know.” Hank looked at him then and Alex gave him a small smile. “You’re probably just as stubborn as they are.”

“As are you.” He came by his side then and looked at the clock. “My parents have one of these. My dad keeps it in his study. I liked it a lot when I was little since I would count the seconds and minutes until it chimed.”

“That sounds sad,” Alex said in all honesty and all Hank did was shrug.

“I didn’t have a lot of friends growing up and so I turned to reading and clock-watching for entertainment. I learned a lot that way and it did help when it came to my academics but other than that, I was a bit lonely,” he admitted. “I mean I did have friends but when I wasn’t with them I did my other hobbies. I taught myself how to play chess, that was a real milestone for me. Do you know how to play?” Alex shook his head.

“I only played board games and Scott never wanted to play with me because I was too competitive and Gabe was too little so.” Hank nodded in understanding. “Can you show me how to play?”

“Of course, but be warned, I will beat you,” he laughed and Alex smiled and turned to face him fully.

“I’m sure you will Bozo, but you never know, I’m a quick learner.” Hank laughed and shortly after, a loud chime and vibration was heard right by Alex’s ear, making him jump and Hank used the opportunity to wrap his arms around him.

“Are you afraid of clocks too?” He teased rather smugly and Alex rolled his eyes at him.

“No, I’m not. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so loud,” he mumbled and Hank laughed. “Laugh it up all you want McCoy but you won’t be laughing when I beat you at chess,” he said coolly and Hank cocked an eyebrow.

“That a threat, Summers?”

Alex bit down on his lip to hide his forming grin. “Maybe.”

“Well maybe you should be the one that’s threatened since I’m going to beat you.”

“Sure you are,” he teased as he moved out of Hank’s arms and continued looking throughout the store. “Should we make a bet?”

“You want to make a bet on a game of chess that I’m going to win?”

Alex rolled his eyes playfully and gave Hank a grin. “Why not?”

“Because say you lose and you’re forced to do something you don’t necessarily want to do.”

“I’m not scared of a bet, Hank,” Alex laughed off. “You have something in mind.” Hank nodded and walked away, continuing to look at other things. Alex followed him and stepped in front of him, preventing him from moving. “Like what?”

“Like you introducing me to Sean.”

“That’s your wager? Hank, that’s easy.”

Internally, Alex was horrified. If Sean ever met Hank, who knew what would come out of his mouth. Sean had no filter and what he already told Alex on the phone was bad enough. He didn’t need Sean telling Hank how him and Alex should date or whatever he will say. Alex could not have that happen. 

“Your face says otherwise,” Hank said, taking Alex out of his thoughts. “You have something against me meeting Sean?”

Alex shook his head. “No,” he lied, knowing fully well Hank wouldn’t believe it. One of the many things that annoyed Alex about Hank was how easily he could tell Alex was lying. It always annoyed him and it will probably continue to annoy him too. Hank knew Alex like a book and as much as it bothered Alex, he was at least happy someone in this world understood him. “Sean is my friend and you don’t need some stupid bet to meet him,” he laughed off.

“Well this ‘stupid bet’ was your idea and that’s my wager,” he stated firmly and Alex already felt the knots tying themselves in his stomach. “What’s yours?”

Alex sighed as he thought, trying to think of something that would be beneficial to him that Hank wouldn’t necessarily like. That could mean a lot of things though so Alex was drawing a blank. “I don’t know,” he pondered, “I’ll think about it.”

“That can’t be good,” Hank muttered and Alex laughed faintly. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be _too_ bad,” he laughed more fully and began to walk out of the store. “C’mon, let’s go get something to eat, all this bet talking is bringing my appetite back.” 

“Because you’re diabolical,” Hank joked as he took Alex’s hand, making their way to the restaurant. Alex’s stomach felt fuzzy from the immediate contact, but he had to remember that Hank was simply doing this for show only and he really shouldn’t be thinking too much into it.

And if he was, it was Sean’s fault anyway.

Hank courteously held the door for Alex when they went back to the restaurant and were seated at a booth. Alex wasn’t even sure what he was in the mood for but with Hank staring him down, it was hard to find an option.

“What?”

“Are you hiding something?”

Alex laughed and shook his head, giving Hank an incredulous look. “Am I hiding something?” He repeated with a scoff and leaned forward a little over the table. “You’re the one who’s being Mr. Secretive with your whole past and everything.”

“Why don’t you want me to meet Sean?” Hank brought back up again and Alex rolled his eyes. “Is there something going on between you two?” Alex’s eyes went wide and he didn’t know whether to laugh or not as such a ridiculous statement. 

“Are you asking me if I’m _sleeping with_ Sean?!”

“Well are you?”

“No!” Alex exclaimed a bit too loudly, sending apologetic smiles to the patrons who looked at him. “I’m not sleeping with Sean and I have never slept with Sean or even thought about doing anything romantic ever with Sean,” he hissed lowly. “We’re just friends and the only benefits we have is him letting me smoke some of his weed for free. That’s it.” Hank nodded in understanding and Alex sighed. “You seem very unconvinced, why?”

“I’m not.” Alex gave him a look. “What? I’m not. I believe you. I just don’t understand why you don’t want me to meet him.”

Alex ran a hand over his face and really wished a waiter or waitress would miraculously come by and get him out of this situation. “Because Sean’s going to say everything I don’t want him to say.”

“Like-?”

“Like,” he took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously, not sure if he wanted to say this to Hank or not, “like he’s going to say something along the lines of us dating for real or something,” he mumbled and started to play with the napkin wrapped around the silverware.

“Oh,” Hank replied a bit dumbly. “That’s it?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out.

“Okay.” Alex looked up to see Hank was looking back at his menu.

“Okay?” He repeated and Hank met his eyes. “That’s it?”

“What else do you want me to say? It’s not that big of a deal, you know. We’re already faking it anyway to some people,” he shrugged off and resumed browsing his menu. 

“So you don’t care if he says that?” Hank shook his head. “At all?”

“Nope. Why would you think I would?”

Alex shrugged and looked back at his menu as well. He didn’t quite know what to make of the conversation so he occupied himself with scrolling through his phone and waiting for some server to come to break the awkward silence that formed.

“And just so you know,” Hank began again but Alex didn’t take his eyes off the menu, “me not telling you things doesn’t make me secretive. I don’t have to disclose every single detail of my life with you, Alex.”

“Yeah I know,” he snapped and set his menu down to look at Hank fully, “but you don’t have to be a dick about it.”

“I’m not being a dick about it,” Hank set his menu down as well, “I don’t have to tell you everything and the same goes with you about me.”

“You’re not telling me something about Abigail. Deny it all you want but you’re hiding something.”

Hank rolled his eyes and groaned. “We’re doing this again? Alex I already told you I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why?” Alex demanded, feeling like he was about to get an answer he wasn’t sure he wanted to receive. 

“I already told you why. Nothing happened between us and nothing ever will. I’m with you now and I want to enjoy a nice lunch with you where we don’t talk about her, okay?” Alex nodded and looked back down at his menu. His phone thankfully started buzzing and Alex knew Hank was going to say something else, but he quickly excused himself to the bathroom.

“You’re a lifesaver,” he answered immediately into the phone. 

“Yikes,” Scott said on the other end, “that can’t be good. What happened?”

“Hank’s ex who’s supposedly not his ex happened. He won’t tell me about her and when I ask all it does is lead into a fight and-”

“And you sound jealous.”

Alex scoffed. “I am not jealous. I’m curious, there’s a difference.”

Scott hummed. “Okay well, does he have feelings for her?”

“No. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Well Alex if he did, he wouldn’t be with you. You guys have a whole week with each other, enjoy it. Logan and I would kill to be in your position. Stop fighting and bringing up topics that will cause you to fight too. Have fun.”

Alex nodded, knowing he was right, but wasn’t going to admit it. “Okay, thanks. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“No, just checking in. I’ll talk to you tomorrow though so Logan doesn’t say I’m helicoptering you.”

Alex laughed. “Alright, give the girls kisses for me.”

“I will. Tell Hank I said hi!”

Alex smiled as he hung up and left the bathroom. He returned to the table to find Hank still there with water glasses on the table and their menus gone. He sat back down and shrugged his coat off, realizing it was still on. “Scott says hi.” 

“Does he tend to call a lot?”

Alex nodded, taking a sip from his water. “He’s protective which was kinda annoying growing up and a little bit annoying now but I don’t mind honestly. It’s nice to be looked out for but Scott doesn’t need to worry about me anymore.”

“That’s my job now,” Hank laughed and Alex busted out a faint, fake, small laugh himself as he felt his cheeks get hot.

“What’d you order?” He quickly shifted and Hank smiled.

“One of your favorites.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow at that knowing it could mean multiple things. He never had anyone order for him before and he honestly saw it as something assholes do, but he trusted Hank.

Well, the meal turned out to be a pizza which was obviously one of Alex’s favorites and Hank’s as well. After lunch, Hank drove them back to the house for the meantime. 

Alex grabbed his stuff and moved it to Hank’s room while Hank occupied himself in the kitchen. Alex took his jacket off and draped it over a nearby chair and kicked his shoes off before flopping down on Hank’s bed. 

He didn’t have much to do in between now and dinner and him and Hank were home alone too. Alex would probably take a nap because he really had nothing else to do.

“Sit up,” he heard behind him and Alex groaned into the pillow. “I made my famous hot chocolate.” Alex turned around at that to see Hank was in fact holding two mugs which were filled to the brim with whipped cream. 

“You’ve never told me you knew how to make hot chocolate,” he mumbled as he sat up in bed and eagerly accepted a mug from Hank. “Outside of a packet that is,” he teased before taking a sip. 

Alex was a thousand percent sure Hank made the best hot chocolate. Ever. Every sip Alex took was like a bliss of sweet chocolate warming him up from head to toe.

Hank sat down next to him on the bed and took a sip from his own mug. “I take it you like it?”

“Yes,” Alex set his mug down and licked his lips. “You’re making this for me like every single time I come over.” He took another sip and Hank laughed. 

“If you make those sugar cookies I love then I’ll consider it.” 

Alex hummed. “Deal.” He took a longer sip before sighing in contentment. “This is the best hot chocolate in the world.”

“Glad you think so,” Hank laughed off. “You have a little something on your lip,” he pointed out and Alex licked his lips and Hank shook his head. “I got it.” He reached his hand out and his hand rested on his cheek as his thumb swiped just below Alex’s lower lip. 

Alex wasn’t quite sure why or how it happened but suddenly Hank’s lips were on his. It was a brief kiss and Hank pulled away almost immediately with his cheeks flushed. 

“Alex-”

Alex held up a finger as he chugged more of his hot chocolate down before setting the mug down on the nightstand. “You gonna finish that?” Hank made a weird face before shaking his head and Alex took the mug and set it down next to his. 

He wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck and pulled him closer. Hank’s lips were back on his instantly and actually kissed Alex this time. The kiss was long and tender and Alex was loving every second of it. 

Alex, well Hank really, wasn’t big on kissing for some reason Alex was never really sure about, but Hank seemed to be breaking all of his rules and Alex didn’t mind one bit.

Hank was a damn good kisser and Alex was a little annoyed he didn’t discover this till now. Hank’s hand moved to the nape of Alex’s neck while the other rested on the small of his back.

Slowly, Alex laid down on the bed, bumping his head on the headboard in the process. He grunted against the kiss and pulled out of it to rub at his head.

“You okay?” Hank assessed the back of his head and Alex nodded. 

Alex scooted himself further on the bed and properly laid down this time, resting his head against a pillow. Hank laid over him and they resumed to what they were doing. 

Hank’s hands came under Alex’s shirt just as his tongue slipped in his mouth and Alex moaned. He hadn’t had a decent makeout session in a long time and right now he felt like his skin was on fire. 

Alex felt like he was sinking into the mattress and Hank towering over him, keeping him warm felt utterly amazing. Hank nipped at his lower lip and Alex whined as Hank pulled away and kissed at his jaw and then his neck. 

“You know I should give you a hickey sometime,” he suggested. His breath hitched as Hank’s fingers pinched at one of his nipples. “You’re really making it hard for me not to be hard right now.”

Hank chuckled against his skin and pulled away to give Alex a searing kiss on the lips. “I’ll take care of that,” he smirked as he pulled back to lift Alex’s shirt up more. Alex took it off and tossed it on the floor, giving Hank more room to mark him up. 

Alex sighed heavily as he heard the knock on the door and Hank did as well. “Your parents back so soon?”

“Henry!” Edna called out from behind the door followed by more knocking. “Are you in there?”

“Hold on,” he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before getting off of the bed and going to the door. Alex hid himself under the covers just in case Edna came into the room. “What’s going on?” He heard Hank say.

“Oh I was just wondering if you and Alex would like to join us for a service later. The service begins at five and ends at seven. Would you two be interested?” 

“Sorry Mom but Alex and I are going to Darwin’s for dinner at six.”

“Oh that’s perfect! You can stay for the first hour!” Edna enthused and Alex grunted at the thought of going to church. His family was never really that big on it and he was very thankful they weren’t. “Where is Alex anyway?”

“Um-He’s you know, around,” Hank laughed off. “Look Mom, I’m going to get a nap in before we leave.” Alex heard the door close and he popped back out.

“We’re going to church?”

Hank sighed and made his way back in bed. “Only for like forty minutes tops, and then we can leave.” His hand rested on Alex’s abdomen and made its way towards the front of his jeans. “In the meantime, we can get back to what we were doing, if you want.”

“Well,” Alex sat up a little and pushed Hank’s sweater up, “we don’t have anything else to do in the meantime, do we?” Hank shook his head and pulled back to take his shirt off, tossing it to the ground.

“No we don’t.” He got under the covers as he captured Alex’s lips again in a bruising kiss, his hands working on his jeans. Alex worked on Hank’s pants as well and got them down to his thighs. 

Another knock was heard on the door and it soon opened. “Henry, I can’t find Alex,” Edna was heard saying and Alex gave Hank a look. “Henry sweetheart, what are you doing?”

“Shit,” Hank cursed and Alex’s mouth formed into a thin line. “Mom I know where Alex is.” He rolled off of Alex and knew he was about to die of embarrassment as the covers were pulled down slightly. 

“Oh okay,” Edna said calmly, “just glad to know you’re safe honey. Both of you be ready by four-thirty!” The door closed then and Alex bursted into laughter.

Hank started laughing too as he pulled Alex over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Alex giggled in between some of the kisses before collecting himself and kissing Hank back fully.

The rest of their clothes slowly discarded and soon Hank was inside of Alex, taking his breath away with each thrust of his hips. His legs were wrapped around Hank’s back, pushing him as close and deep as possible.

It ended quickly for them both but it was nonetheless amazing. Hank stayed by Alex’s side as they caught their breath. Alex stared blissfully up at Hank’s ceiling. 

“Can we just stay in bed for the rest of the day?” He turned to face Hank as he asked, who let out a chuckle. Hank flipped to lay on his hip and gave Alex a soft kiss on the lips.

“I wish. You’d be horribly sore though.” Hank ran a hand through his hair and Alex hummed in contentment. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” he laughed faintly and closed his eyes. “Wake me when it’s time to leave,” he yawned. He felt Hank’s arms wrap around his waist and pulled him close. “You’re so warm,” he mumbled as he turned to lay against Hank’s chest. 

Alex wasn’t quite sure how long he slept and frankly, he didn’t even remember falling asleep. But at some point, he opened his eyes to see he was still on top of Hank and the clock near him indicated it was almost time for them to get up and get moving anyway. 

He sighed to himself, wanting to stay in bed for a little bit longer. “Hank,” he said groggily as he placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a small shake. Alex gave up quickly and rested his head on Hank’s shoulder, staring up at him with a small smile.

Hank was pretty cute when he slept, Alex had to admit. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips and of course, Hank’s eyes fluttered open.

“Oh that you wake up to?” Alex teased and Hank gave him a tired smile, kissing him back. Alex relaxed into the kiss and kissed Hank eagerly before pulling back. “We need to get ready before your mom comes in here again and catches us in a compromising position,” he smirked and Hank chuckled.

“You’re right,” he ran a hand through Alex’s hair that went down his back and neither of them made any movement to get up, “but I don’t really want to get up.” 

Alex giggled. “I don’t either.” Slowly, Alex did sit up and when he did, he felt Hank’s arms wrap around his waist. “You’re making this harder than it needs to be.” Hank only shrugged in response and let Alex go. He threw back the covers and got his clothes back on; Hank doing the same. 

Once they were both dressed, Hank took Alex’s hand as they walked downstairs just in time to go. 

Alex rode with Hank to the church while Edna and Norton drove separately. Alex stared out the window, watching as it was already starting to get dark.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” He brought up in order to spark some car conversation. And Alex wanted a heads up on what they were doing too.

“Well I was hoping to show you something tomorrow morning but, you will have to get up early in order to see it.”

Alex nodded in understanding. “How early?”

“Like six.” Hank pulled up to a red light and looked at Alex, taking his hand again. “Is that okay?” Alex nodded and gave him a small smile.

“Yeah it’s fine, whatever it is,” he laughed and Hank gave his hand a squeeze. “I know that whatever you show me will be great.”

Hank let out an obnoxiously fake gasp. “Alex Summers are you giving me a compliment?”

Alex playfully rolled his eyes and laughed. “Way to kill the moment, Bozo.” Hank laughed as well and Alex felt fuzzy inside. “But if you must know, I do enjoy spending time with you,” he admitted.

“I enjoy spending time with you too,” Hank grinned at him before returning his attention back to the road. “Sex and arguing included.” 

“We don’t argue that much and even if we do, so what? It’s normal.”

Alex bit down on his tongue. It’s normal for _couples_ to argue but him and Hank were not a couple. They were a pretend one in front of certain people and that was it. 

“Here we are,” Hank announced as the car stopped in front of the church. “Thirty minutes, and then we’ll be out. I promise.”

Church wasn’t terribly bad for Alex at least. Hank looked miserable but before he could sink further into misery, it was time for them to go and head off to Darwin and Angel’s place.

Alex weirdly felt a little nervous even though he didn’t have any right to be. Darwin and Angel were very nice but he knew he would be at a loss for words once the questions started coming. Hopefully Hank took rein on most of them.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as Hank parked the car. Alex got out of the car and Hank took his hand again, walking with him to the front door. 

Hank gave Alex’s hand a squeeze while the other knocked on the door. Alex tapped his foot anxiously as the door opened about a few seconds later and him and Hank were invited inside by a very happy Angel and Darwin.

Dinner went well since it was simple conversations. Angel and Darwin asked Alex questions he could actually answer without having to be nervous about.

Well, that was what Alex thought.

After dinner and dessert, Darwin took Hank into another part of the house to talk to him privately and Alex was left with Angel and a couple of beers between them. 

“So Alex,” Angel started, “can I just say I’m really happy you’re here? Like I’ve never seen Hank so happy in all the years I’ve known him. After Abigail,” she shook her head and took a swig of beer, “he was like a zombie.” Alex made a weird face and Angel looked guilty. “Oh, did he not tell you about her?”

“A little. I stopped asking since it kept leading to arguments of Hank not wanting to talk about her.”

Angel nodded in understanding. “Well I see why, she broke his heart.” Angel got up and moved in the seat next to Alex, staring at him intensely. “Their parents were set on them getting married ever since they were like babies which is weird but that’s how they were. Anyway, Hank had this notion that he would marry Abigail and he was completely in love with her and was for years. Like probably from kindergarten till after college.”

Something weird formed in Alex’s chest and stomach but he washed the feeling away with a sip of beer.

“She led Hank on for years,” Angel continued on. “She knew he liked her too and she didn’t really care.” Angel shook her head again. “Hank doesn’t like talking about her because I know it makes him feel stupid but he didn’t know for a long time. It was like he was in a bubble.”

“How come she’s invited to the wedding?”

Angel groaned and rolled her eyes. “Because Darwin’s mom insisted on it. She believes once you’re friends with someone when you’re younger, you stay friends with them forever.”

“Well, she’s staying at Hank’s parents place with us so,” Alex ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

“Ugh,” she grunted. “Well, at least Hank has you,” she rested her hand over his. “You guys have been together for almost a year now, right?” Alex nodded. “Hank’s a keeper and I can tell you guys make each other very happy. Like seriously I’ve never seen Hank happier than he is with you.”

Alex smiled and saw Darwin and Hank coming back. “Yeah well, he makes me happy.” He gave Hank a warm smile as he returned next to Alex, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“And what were you talking about while we were gone?” Darwin asked with a grin and Angel gave him a look.

“I could ask you two the same thing.”

“Just some wedding stuff, nothing too serious,” Hank replied as his hand found Alex’s again. “What were you two talking about?”

“Angel was telling me how great you are, something I already know,” Alex said as he met Hank’s eyes. “How lucky I am to have you.” 

“I believe I’m the lucky one,” Hank corrected before giving Alex a tender kiss on the lips. 

“Alright you guys, the honeymoon is over,” Angel joked and Hank pulled out of the kiss with a laugh.

“Give them a break, we’re in their position,” Darwin reminded her with an adoring look. 

“We should get going though,” Hank announced, standing up and Alex stood up as well. “I have something to show Alex before we call it a night.”

Alex was surprised by that news and soon enough, they were saying their goodbyes and Hank was driving off. 

“Here we are,” Hank announced after about five minutes and Alex saw they were off to the side of the road, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. 

“Are you going to murder me? Because this is how all of those scenarios happen.”

“What? No, come on.” Hank got out of the car and opened the door for Alex, taking his hand again as he stepped out. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “Look up,” he whispered in his ear and Alex looked up, seeing all the stars scattered across the sky. 

“It’s beautiful,” Alex gasped in awe as he stared up at the sky. It had been a long time since he actually went out and looked at the stars and he was really glad Hank took him here. 

“It sure is.” Hank turned him around in his arms and pulled him into a deep kiss. Alex kissed him right back, relaxing in his arms. 

Angel’s conversation flowed back into Alex’s mind and he couldn’t believe someone would not treat Hank right. Whoever Abigail was, Alex planned to make her miss out on the best thing that probably ever happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this Abigail??? More will be about her throughout the fic!! Stay tuned!!


	6. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly forgot it was Thursday since my days have been occupied with school, stress, and anxiety....
> 
> Anyway on a more positive note, because it is Thursday, the next chapter is here!!! Enjoy!!

Alex’s eyelids felt heavy as he opened them. He felt too tired to keep them open so slowly, he let them fall shut again and buried his face in his pillow.

“Hey,” he heard a soft voice say followed by a kiss to his head. Hands suddenly wrapped around him and the warmth of the comforter that was surrounding Alex slowly pulled away, making him shiver. He whined tiredly and rolled over onto his back, peaking slightly at the culprit who stole his blanket. 

“Lemme sleep,” he muttered and tried to grab the comforter but it was moved out of his reach. “Not fair,” he grumbled and pouted. A soft kiss was pressed to his lips and Alex sighed contently, wrapping his arms around their neck and pulling them closer. “You’ve got morning breath,” he giggled and opened his eyes fully.

Hank was laying over him, already looking put together and ready to go out. “As soon as we get back, I promise you we’ll stay in this bed for as long as you want,” he sealed the promise with a kiss before pulling away. “You have morning breath too,” he smirked and Alex shot him an annoyed look. “Come on, I don’t want to be late.”

“For what?”

“You’ll see.”

Alex sighed sadly as he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and sat up. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and tiredly went over to his suitcase. He pulled out the first shirt and pants he found, changing quickly in front of Hank before he got his shoes on and they headed out the door.

The cold air hit him like a wave and Alex felt more aware than he did before, but he was still terribly tired. He looped his arm through Hank’s and leaned on him for support as they made their way towards Hank’s car.

...but Hank walked right past it. He kept walking and walking until they were in the woods somewhere, no houses or livestock in sight.

“Hank,” he began slowly and Hank paused to turn and look at him. Alex searched his face for answers but he was too tired to conclude what he could be thinking. “Are you going to murder me because this is exactly how those things play out?” Hank made a weird face, probably debating if he should laugh or not. 

“You watch too many movies,” he settled on saying before he continued walking. Alex caught up with him in about three strides and stayed close to his side, taking in his surroundings. 

He wasn’t paying close attention to where he was going since he bumped right into Hank, who was halted and staring up at the sky.

“ _This_ was what I wanted to show you.” He came behind Alex and wrapped his arms around his waist. Following his eyes, Alex looked up to the sky to see the sun was starting to rise.

The sky was painted with blue, pink, and yellow streaks. It was like no sunset Alex had ever seen before. Calming was an understatement of the feeling it gave him; contentedness was more like it. 

“Some mornings when I just needed to think, I would come out here,” Hank explained, taking Alex out of his trance. “Good place to clear your mind, figure out what you want.” Alex nodded in understanding, having a feeling he knew exactly what Hank was referring to. 

Alex turned around in his arms and rested his hands comfortingly on Hank’s shoulders. They locked eyes as Alex took a deep breath. He wanted-no-needed to tell Hank he knew what happened. But at the same time, he didn’t want to betray Angel’s trust and should wait until Hank told him the whole story himself. 

“I-I’m glad it helped you with that,” he said a bit awkwardly, feeling a bit exposed under Hank’s now intense stare. There wasn’t a way he could tell, could he? Well, who was Alex kidding? Hank could read him like a book. 

Hank’s hand settled on his cheek and his palm was soft and warm against Alex’s cool skin. Nervousness crossed over his face which made Alex confused, wondering why Hank was suddenly so nervous. 

He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes locked with Alex’s. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Alex nodded encouragingly, waiting for him to continue. “I need you to hear me out first, okay? What I’m going to say is probably going to freak you out-”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alex told him reassuringly. “Whatever it is you have to tell me, just tell me.” He wasn’t afraid of learning the truth about Abigail, again. He wanted Hank to know that Abigail wouldn’t get to him, not that she would or should anyway.

Hank nodded and cleared his throat. “I was going to tell you this before I left, not knowing you were going to come with me. Not that I don’t mind you came with me and I’m glad you came with me, Alex, I really am. If you didn’t, well, it would’ve given you time to think this all over while I was gone.” Alex nodded again, waiting for him to continue. 

Another deep breath and Hank’s other hand reached for Alex’s, giving it a squeeze. Alex squeezed right back and flashed a small smile. 

“Okay,” Hank breathed out as he went on, “I want-”

Alex jumped as he heard the crunch of a leaf and footsteps coming towards them. He looked at Hank with a bit of fear but Hank seemed relieved in a sense, which Alex found a little weird.

“Hank? Is that you?” A woman’s voice was heard and slowly, both of them turned around. A woman with long blonde hair falling down her shoulders was standing not too far away from them. She was beautiful, no doubt, but a sick feeling formed in Alex’s stomach, thinking this was the infamous Abigail. 

“Raven?” Hank stepped towards the woman cheerfully and pulled her into an embrace. “What are you doing out here so early? Are you alone?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Raven chuckled, pulling out of the hug and resting her hand on Hank’s arm. Alex’s stomach felt even worse, making him look away and down at the ground. “But no, I’m not alone. Azazel stopped to gawk at some tree,” she laughed some more. “And I’ve been up since midnight, little one has been keeping me awake.” Alex released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Good to know she was possibly with someone.

“You’re due soon, right?” 

“Yeah, in February. Azazel is set on the name Kurt, boy or girl,” Raven laughed some more.

Hank’s arm was on Alex’s shoulder and he looked up, giving a small smile to Raven. “Alex, this is Raven. Her and I met in high school along with her husband, Azazel. He should be here soon. Raven, this is Alex,” Hank introduced and Alex politely offered his hand, which Raven took.

“Alex your-?” She looked between them two of them, a mischievous smile forming on her face. “Hank McCoy, you’ve been hiding a _boyfriend_ from me?” Hank shrugged rather sheepishly and a Raven squealed. “Oh my god! You’re blushing! Are you two together?!” Alex exchanged a look with Hank, who shrugged again. 

Hank looked at Alex as he answered. “Yes, yes we are.” He have Raven a sly smile and she squealed again. 

“Finally!” She wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled him into a tight hug. “You and I are going to talk,” she hissed lowly in his ear before pulling back with a bright smile. “We should totally double date tonight, don’t you think?” Alex nodded even though he was hoping to do other things tonight but if he got a free dinner, he wouldn’t really complain. “We could go to the movies, just like old times.”

Hank grinned. “Sounds great. Meet you there at eight?” Raven nodded eagerly and squealed, again. 

“This is so exciting! It’s like we’re getting everyone back together! Minus, well, you know,” she made a knowing and disgusted face and Alex felt Hank stiffen.

“They’re coming in tomorrow actually, staying at my parents' place.” 

Raven groaned. “Please tell me you’re in a hotel.” Hank shook his head and they received a look of sympathy. “Have fun with that wicked witch,” she sung.

“Raven!” Hank hissed. “Stop calling her that!”

She rolled her eyes. “And after all of these years I thought you'd stop defending her.”

“I’m not defending her,” Hank gritted out and Alex had never felt more awkward in a situation. He was used to Hank getting upset, but it was usually between the two of them, not another person. “You’ve been calling her that for years now-”

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” she deadpanned. “Look Hank, I’m not telling you how to live your life but just be cautious. You know how you act around her.” Raven gave him a final look before turning around and disappearing into the woods. 

Feeling painfully uncomfortable, Alex was curious to know what Raven meant by that and he knew right now wasn’t an appropriate time to ask, but he did anyway. 

“What is she talking about?” He asked Hank calmly and quietly, watching him lean against a tree and stare blankly up at the sky. 

“It’s nothing,” he sighed as he met Alex’s eyes. “Really, it isn’t.” Alex studied him for a moment, wondering why Hank never told him about Abigail. He knew it was hard for him to talk about and maybe Hank didn’t want to open himself up to Alex.

“Okay.” 

He turned his attention back towards the sky, shoving his hands in his pockets as the wind picked up and breezed by him, making him shiver. 

“We should head back,” Hank said behind him and Alex nodded in agreement, walking shortly behind him as they walked back.

A nice warm bed called to him and sleeping was all Alex had planned to do up until the movie date later tonight. He would call Scott later too, and Sean as well since it didn’t hurt to check up with them. 

When they finally reached the house, Alex immediately went upstairs, kicked his shoes off, and jumped right back into bed. He buried himself in the comforter and closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Unfortunately, he didn’t feel as tired as he did early and knew he wouldn’t fall asleep instantly, but if he laid here long enough, he might be able to fall asleep. 

Alex didn’t know where Hank was and at the moment, he didn’t really care that he wasn’t in bed with him. He didn’t know why he was bothered by Hank not telling him about Abigail but he was. He trusted Hank with the parts of his life he didn’t like sharing and he didn’t expect Hank to reciprocate but this was clearly bothering him and Alex wanted to be there for him. 

He opened his eyes as he realized he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep and sighed to himself. In reality, Hank didn’t owe him anything because they’re weren’t a couple so Alex had no business to feel upset by Hank not sharing anything with him.

A dip in the mattress indicated Hank was now in bed. Alex was turned away from him, staring blankly at Hank’s poster of Albert Einstein. The smell of coffee wafted into his senses and Alex perked up. 

He peeled back the covers and stared enviously at Hank’s cup of coffee, which he was sipping as he scrolled through his phone. Hank caught his eye and he handed him the mug. Alex graciously accepted it and took a long sip, handing it back to Hank when he was done. 

“Can’t sleep?” Alex shook his head, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling. He drummed his fingers against his stomach, wondering if he should even bother bringing it up with Hank again, even though it would probably lead to another argument. 

“Hank,” he began slowly as he turned to meet his eyes, “what was Raven talking about earlier?”  
Hank set his phone and coffee down on the nightstand, turning to lay on his side to face Alex.   
“I know it’s not nothing,” he said quietly and Hank took a deep breath.

“Raven believes when I’m around Abigail, I’m not myself,” he explained. “That’s why she calls her a witch. She believes I’m put under this spell when I’m around her, that I forget everything she’s done and my surroundings fade away,” he rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Well?”

Hank blinked. “Well what?”

“Is it true?” Hank opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it. “Wow,” Alex said with disbelief. “You’re not over her, are you?”

Hank looked at him, bewildered. “Really? You don’t-You really think I’m not over Abigail? Someone you don’t even know or know anything about?” Hank shook his head at him. “Why do you care so much anyway?” A pit formed in his stomach and Alex again didn’t know why. “This is exactly why I don’t like talking about her because she makes-”

“You’re the one who’s making this an argument because you’re choosing to avoid talking about it.”

“I’m not avoiding anything,” Hank snapped.

“Yes you are,” Alex snapped right back. “I get it Hank, really I do. If you don’t want to talk to me about it then don’t. But don’t expect me to be your buffer when she comes.” 

Hank was taken aback by his remark but didn’t look angered, he seemed more offended if anything. “Alex, you’re not my buffer and please don’t ever think you are.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled.

“Alex,” Hank cupped his face in his hand but Alex didn’t turn to face him. He pulled out of Hank’s touch and turned away from him, resuming his original position. 

He was frustrated and knew Hank wouldn’t open up to him and he didn’t see why he bothered trying. He closed his eyes and steadied his breath, trying to relax in hopes of falling asleep.

Alex heard some shuffling and felt Hank get off the bed, hearing the door close softly. He felt weird inside; the kind of feeling he got whenever him and Scott fought. It was a sick feeling in his stomach followed by an emptiness in his chest. 

Trying his best to ignore the feeling, Alex let his mind clear and focused on his breathing, hoping it would relax him and let him fall asleep.

Alex groaned after about ten minutes, feeling sleep wasn’t coming to him. He reached on the nightstand and grabbed his phone, sighing as he saw it was only a little past seven in the morning. 

Scott should be up by now and on his way to work so Alex decided it may be best to call him up. He sat up against the headboard as he called Scott, running a hand through his hair. 

Alex rolled his eyes as it went to voicemail. “Call me back when you get a chance,” he left after his voicemail rang before hanging up. He would call Sean but he was probably still sleeping. 

He pulled back the comforter and got out of bed. Alex set his phone down and walked over to the bathroom, starting up a shower. He stripped out of his clothes and tested the water before stepping in. Alex let the hot water beat down onto his shoulders, relieving some tension he didn’t know was there.

He heard a door close and Alex pulled the shower curtain back to see it wasn’t the bathroom door since it was shut. It was probably Hank returning to the bedroom, Alex didn’t think much of it.

Finishing the rest of his shower, Alex stepped out and dried himself off. He put the same clothes back on before stepping out, seeing Hank was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Alex ignored his presence and slipped his shoes back on. He grabbed his phone and his earbuds as well as his jacket, quietly putting it on.

“Where are you going?” Hank asked him a bit sadly and Alex zipped up his coat.

“On a walk.” He turned to face Hank this time, seeing he was looking right at him. “Before you ask, no, I don’t want you coming along. I want to be alone.”

Hank’s mouth formed into a thin line as he stood up. “Alex, we need to talk.” 

“We already talked,” he gritted out, feeling his frustration creep back up onto him. 

“I don’t like Abigail.”

Alex shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, forming them into fists. “Hank, I don’t care if you do or don’t. You can do what you want,” he muttered.

“Then why are you upset?” Hank pressed and Alex groaned and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling.

“I am not upset!” He shouted without meaning too. Alex let out a heavy sigh and forced himself to take a breath. “I’m not upset,” he repeated more calmly. 

Hank’s arms crossed over his chest as he studied Alex under his gaze. “You know Alex, I thought we were at the point where we could at least be _honest_ with each other and-”

“You want to talk about being honest?” Alex barked out a laugh. “You’re the one who’s simply choosing to not tell me about Abigail and making some big ass deal about it when it doesn’t have to be. If you were over her and actually over her, you would’ve told me about her months ago but you didn’t.”

“You’re upset I never told you about Abigail?”

Alex wanted to scream, he really did, but he knew he shouldn’t wake up the whole house by doing it either. 

“I’m. Not. Upset,” he repeated as clearly as he could for him. 

“You’re right,” Hank stated, “you’re jealous.” 

“Jealous?!” Alex scoffed and stared at Hank like his head was screwed on backwards. “Why the fuck would I be jealous of some girl I never met and frankly don’t care to meet? Hm?” 

Hank shrugged nonchalantly. “You tell me.”

Alex rolled his eyes at him. “You’re an idiot if you think I’m jealous. If Abigail wants to come up here and spend all her time with you and get in your pants then I’m not going to stop her because I don’t care.” He met Hank’s eyes and realized that he was right in front of him. 

“Even if you were you have nothing to be jealous of because I’m _over_ her.” 

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?”

Hank practically growled at him but Alex stood his ground. “I don’t have to prove anything to you so believe what you want.” Alex huffed, trying to come up with something to say to counter that point. “Just know that me not choosing to tell you about Abigail has nothing to do with you.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“You’re so infuriating you know that?! God Alex for once, just once, can you be a decent person and respect me?! Is that too much to ask for?” 

Alex felt a weight pull his stomach down and his throat went tight. “You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah well it takes one to know one.”

He wanted to punch him. Alex wanted to punch or hit him or both and yell at him but he knew he could never do it. He wouldn’t do it. 

They stared each other down and the only sound in the room was the sound of Alex’s breathing. He was gruffing like an angered animal and deep down, was still hurt Hank didn’t believe Alex respected him. 

“All I’ve ever done was respect you,” he finally got out. “And I already told you I don’t care about Abigail and I don’t care if you tell me or not because either way it doesn’t affect me.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then don’t,” Alex spat. “Look Hank, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel disrespected because I do respect you but like you said, you can believe what you want.” With that, he turned away from Hank and walked out of the room.

Alex quickly made his way downstairs and left the house as discreetly as possible, plugging his music in and walking endlessly down the dirt road.

He didn’t know where he was going and he didn’t really care. He needed to clear his head and relax again. He needed to forget about his whole argument with Hank. If he was in denial about Abigail then that was Hank’s problem, not Alex’s. 

Alex still couldn't really get over the fact that Hank didn’t think Alex respected him. Was it all because of Abigail? He didn’t mean to press Hank about it he was just curious and Hank keeping it more of a secret didn’t help lessen his curiosity either. 

He just needed time away from Hank, quite a lot of time away from him if he really wanted to cool off. He didn’t know how tonight with Raven was going to go and Alex didn’t think he wanted to go either. 

Prancing around and pretending to be his boyfriend tonight wasn’t ideal. Alex knew he would have a hard time hiding his anger but he supposed he wouldn’t really have a choice. 

He looked up towards where he was going to see he was in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t remember the houses fading away and it appeared Alex was on acres and acres of land.

His music suddenly cut off and Alex pulled his phone out to see his reception was gone. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned back around and tried his best to retrace his steps. 

Leave it up to him to be lost in the farms of Illinois.

Well technically, he wasn’t lost, he just didn’t know where he was going. He knew he couldn’t be too far from town, or so he thought he wasn’t, which meant he wasn’t too far from Hank’s parents house.

Alex felt a bit guilty since he was being a pretty rude guest. All he did was spend time with Hank and now they were in the middle of a fight so maybe Alex could take the time and show them and Hank especially how great of a guest he could be.

He wasn’t trying to prove himself or anything, but his parents raised his properly and with manners too. He would make them all lunch since Alex knew how to cook fairly well and it was his way of saying thank you for having him there. 

Maybe if he stayed in a hotel in the first place things would’ve been different. Or if Alex simply stayed home things would’ve been a lot different. Him and Hank surely wouldn’t be fighting and they never would’ve started kissing either.

Alex didn’t know what changed about Hank doing that either. He said from the very beginning if they kiss it would make it harder for them to call off the arrangement. Honestly, Alex thought it was stupid since he had kissed plenty of people and he wasn’t attached to them. 

Maybe Hank was just scared of falling in something he knew wouldn’t last. It explained why he didn’t date anyone to Alex’s knowledge or want to be in a relationship either.

He knew Hank though and he knew that Hank would one day find somebody and get married and in the meantime, him and Alex were just having fun while they were still single. 

And if Alex was being completely honest, he knew their arrangement wouldn’t last much longer either. It was almost a year at this point and Alex wasn’t expecting it to last this long. He thought maybe five months tops but even that was a stretch.

Him and Hank didn’t even like each other either. Perhaps that was what made it easier. Alex wasn’t quite sure but he knew this whole thing with Hank wouldn’t last forever. Especially with Abigail coming into town, Alex knew she would certainly end things. 

The thought of that made Alex stop in his tracks.

How would he feel if Abigail actually split him and Hank apart? He told Hank countless times he didn’t care but did Alex actually _care_?

He wanted what was best for Hank, sure, but Alex didn’t personally know Abigail and from what he did know, he didn’t like what he heard. He couldn’t let Hank end up with her since that could lead to Hank spending the rest of his life being miserable. 

Alex was looking out for Hank. He couldn’t let Hank fall right back into the hands of Abigail, Alex wouldn’t allow. 

But again, why did Alex find himself caring so much? 

Him and Hank just had the biggest fight they’ve probably ever had in all the months they’ve known each other and yet Alex still wanted what was best for him. He was still mad and pissed off at Hank so why the Hell was he feeling like this?

Something must be terribly wrong with him since Alex never cared this much about another person who wasn’t a family member. This couldn’t mean what he thought it meant, did it? 

“No,” Alex told himself out loud and shook his head at himself. “There’s no fucking way.” He brushed the thought away as soon as it came into his head and Alex tried to think of literally anything else.

He should probably focus on getting back to the house since Alex was back in the neighborhood, he just had to look for Hank’s car to spot the right one. Alex only hoped Hank didn’t drive off to go somewhere and leave the house unrecognizable for him. 

Thankfully, his music kicked back in and his reception returned. Alex sighed with relief and continued on his way back to the house.

He wasn’t hungry enough for breakfast and he wasn’t quite sure what he would do when he returned to the house either. Did he want to see Hank? 

Maybe Hank himself cooled off too, but Alex could only hope. 

After about twenty minutes or so of walking, Alex spotted Hank’s car in the driveway and he quietly headed back inside. He heard chatter coming from the other room, probably Hank’s parents, but Alex went upstairs to the room instead. 

He was a little surprised to find Hank in there, who was on the phone and pacing around the room. Alex awkwardly stepped in and closed the door behind him, discarding his jacket and taking off his shoes. 

Alex took his earbuds out, just in time for Hank telling whoever was on the phone he had to go and hung up. His eyes met Alex’s briefly before looking down at the ground and walking past him.

Alex couldn’t deny the hurt he was feeling from that as he walked towards his side of the bed, ignoring the shuffling noises he heard from Hank.  
He sat down and ran a hand through his hair, staring off into space. 

“Alex,” Hank said rather quietly and Alex snapped out of his quick daze, but he didn’t answer. He felt a dip in the mattress and he didn’t need to look in order to tell Hank was sitting next to him. 

“I don’t want you to be with Abigail.”

He turned his head to meet Hank’s eyes and Hank gave him a hint of a smile. “I’m not going to be with her. I don’t want to be. I’m happy right where I am with you.” He reached his hand out and rested it against Alex’s cheek and he didn’t pull away this time. 

Well he temporarily pulled away to reposition himself and sit in Hank’s lap. Alex wrapped his arms around arms around him in a hug and rested his head on his shoulder while Hank’s hands rested on the small of his back.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered against his sweater. 

“You were right.”

Alex pulled back to look Hank in the eyes again. “I wasn’t. Hank I was being a dick.”

He shrugged. “That doesn’t mean you were wrong.” Hank shifted them and Alex found himself more upright and closer to Hank. “I should’ve told you about Abigail. I was just-I’m scared to tell you,” he admitted. 

“Why?”

Hank sighed. “Because every time I tell people they’ve always blamed me. How I could’ve avoided years of emotional pain if I just snapped out of it and woke up.” He ran his hand through Alex’s hair. “I knew you wouldn’t do that but I’ve always had my guard up about it so that’s why I snapped every time you pressed.”

“I shouldn’t have done that. Hank, I care about you and I’m not going to blame you for liking the wrong person. As soon as Abigail gets here I’m going to set her straight because-”

Hank cut him off with a kiss Alex quickly responded to. He kissed Hank right back and shifted himself again so he was straddling Hank’s waist. 

Hank pulled away first and stared at Alex a bit hungrily. “I don’t doubt you won’t,” he smirked and Alex felt his stomach flip. “But Alex,” his tone grew serious again as his face softened, “I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I know you respect me and it was real shitty of me that I said you didn’t. I was angry and that’s no excuse but I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Alex kissed him again. “I’m not jealous either.”

“It would’ve been hot if you were.”

Alex giggled. “If I told you I was would that turn you on?” 

“Maybe,” Hank pressed a kiss to his cheek before placing himself by his ear. “But it’s hard to say since you always turn me on.” Alex moaned as Hank nibbled on his earlobe. 

“Please tell me we’re about to have hot make-up sex.” 

Hank chuckled and gripped Alex’s ass tightly through his jeans. “You can count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alex cares about Hank....
> 
> Abigail is coming soon!!!
> 
> Also thoughts on jealous Alex?
> 
> See you guys next Thursday!!


	7. Day 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Thursday!!! I always think today is Friday because my last day of class for the weeks falls on Thursday and then I stress thinking I have three days to get homework done instead of four...
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Next chapter is here!!! Hope you all enjoy!!

Alex touched his neck and hissed. He also smiled to himself as he looked at the fairly big hickey on his neck. Hank hadn’t given him one of those in awhile and Alex knew he’d have a fun time showing it off since he couldn’t really hide it. 

“Ready to go?” He turned his attention towards Hank who was standing in the bathroom doorway. His eyes went to Alex’s neck and he was trying to hide a sheepish smile. “Have fun hiding that,” he teased and Alex playfully rolled his eyes at him. 

“I don’t mind it honestly. Angel and Darwin might at the wedding though.” Hank chuckled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. 

Hank rested his forehead against his as he looked deeply into his eyes. “I wish we could stay here, just have it be the two of us,” he admitted and Alex’s heart felt weird again. 

“It will be, after the movie that is,” he gave Hank a tender kiss on the lips. “What do you want to do when we get back? Because I have-”

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in this light?” Hank interrupted and Alex let out a faint laugh, ignoring the way his chest fluttered at the words.

“In your bathroom light?” 

“In any light really.”

Hank brought his hand up and ran it through Alex’s hair. Alex’s eyes searched Hank’s face, studying him and trying to figure out why he was saying these things. Was it because of the fight? If that was the case, Alex was already over it, been over it for hours now.

“We should go,” Alex brought up and Hank let out a sigh as he nodded in agreement. He gave Alex a quick kiss as he took his hand and they walked out of the bedroom.

Alex zipped up his coat as they stepped outside and gotten into the car. Immediately, Alex turned the heat up and pulled his hand away from Hank to shove it inside his pocket. 

“Do you not have gloves?” Hank asked as he started the car and began to drive off. 

“I didn’t bring any with me,” he mumbled as he looked out the window, seeing it was lightly starting to snow. 

“I should have an extra pair in my glove box,” Hank informed him and Alex opened it up.

He pulled his phone out and turned on the flashlight, finding a black pair of gloves. Alex grabbed them and was about to close the glove box until he saw something in a brown paper bag. 

“What’s this?” He grabbed the bag and tried to open it but Hank grabbed it before he could. 

“Nothing.” He tossed it somewhere in the backseat and Alex reached for it again. “Alex, it’s nothing,” Hank said warningly.

“If it’s nothing you wouldn’t be hiding it,” he sung as he grabbed whatever was in the bag which was out of Hank’s view. Alex’s hand wrapped around a square like object as he pulled it out. 

He brought it under the light and he saw a blush rose to Hank’s cheek. Alex studied the object to see it was a plastic container with a mini seismograph model inside. 

“Is this for me?” Hank nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. “Thank you,” he smiled as he studied the model under the light, “I love it.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hank’s cheeks. “Shit I didn’t ruin a surprise did I?”

Hank shook his head. “No, I was going to give it to you, I just didn’t know when.” Alex nodded as he kept looking at the model. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” Alex corrected as he smiled to himself. “I’m going to put it right by my bed when we get home.” 

He turned off his flashlight and safely put the model back in the bag. He did feel a little guilty too since he didn’t really get Hank anything, but he would buy him something the next time he got a chance. 

“So how’d you meet Raven again?” Alex asked to carry on the conversation and he was spending time with the girl in a matter of minutes anyway. 

“High school. She was in my chemistry class and ended up being my lab partner for a whole semester,” he explained. “We got along pretty well but Raven and I do have our differences,” Alex nodded in understanding. “She’s friends with Angel too, and Darwin, and Azazel of course who you’ll meet more tonight. We’re all pretty much a big group.”

“Abigail included?”

Hank nodded, his jaw clenched. “She was for awhile, but that soon faded after high school. Look Alex-”

“I know I shouldn’t have asked,” he finished for him and Hank shook his head.

“No it’s just it’s a long story which I’ll happily tell you, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” 

Hank nodded again and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Yeah I’m sure. I trust you Alex and I don’t want to keep hiding it from you anymore. I don’t want any secrets to be between us.” Alex nodded in agreement and turned to look out the window, seeing they were already in town. 

“So what movie are we seeing?” He asked to switch the topics to make the mood less heavy. “I hope it’s horror because you know how I love a good horror film.”

“You being scared is you showing love for them?” Hank teased and Alex playfully swatted him on the arm. “Alex the last time we watched a horror movie you refused to accept any phone calls for a week.”

Alex scoffed. “Did not.” Hank gave him a look and he rolled his eyes at him. “Okay so I got spooked once, so what? It’s not like you’ve never been scared of a movie or something,” he grumbled and Hank laughed. 

“You’re cute when you pout.”

“I’m not pouting,” he said quickly. “And I don’t get scared from horror movies either.”

“Sure you don’t,” Hank laughed and Alex rolled his eyes at him again. 

“Wanna bet Bozo? An actual bet this time too.”

Hank parked the car and Alex glanced out the window to see they were at the theatre before meeting Hank’s eyes again. “You want to make a bet?” Alex nodded. “On?”

“If I get scared from a horror movie or not.”

Hank barked out a laugh. “Alright Alex, you’re on. If I win, I want you in a pair of overalls, nothing underneath.” Alex grinned, not minding the thought of that honestly since he knew what it would lead to.

“It’s a step up from meeting Sean,” he laughed. “If I win,” he began as he thought for something to bet on, “I want you to...have sex with me in the barn.” 

Hank laughed some more. “Alright, you got a deal.” They sealed the deal with a kiss and Alex quickly kissed him again, unbuckling his seatbelt and moving closer. 

Hank’s hand came up and rested on Alex’s cheek, the other one resting on the back of his neck to pull him closer. Alex wasn’t quite sure what was wrong with him since he never kissed someone this much in his life or let alone wanted to kiss someone as much as he wanted to kiss Hank.

Alex somehow managed to get in his lap and jumped when his back accidentally hit the steering wheel, making the horn blare out. He pulled away due to the noise and Hank let out a faint laugh.

“I guess that means we should head out. I’m sure Raven and Azazel are waiting for us.” Alex nodded in agreement, making no sudden movements to get off of him. Hank leaned up and pressed another kiss to his lips. “We’ll have more time for this later and be in a more comfortable position,” he explained and Alex nodded in agreement, getting off of Hank’s lap and getting out of the car with him.

Hank wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder as they headed on inside, seeing Raven and some man next to her who Alex assumed was Azazel were already near the line to buy tickets.

“Hey!” Raven greeted enthusiastically and came over to give them both a brief hug. Her coat wasn’t on and Alex noticed how pregnant she was. She pulled away with a grin and dragged over Azazel. “Az, this is Alex, Hank’s boyfriend.” Azazel offered a nod in greeting and Alex returned it. 

“What are you guys in the mood for?” Hank asked and Raven and Azazel exchanged a knowing look.

“You know I’m always up for a good thriller,” Raven grinned and Hank did along with her. 

“Sounds good,” Alex agreed as they got in line for tickets. 

He didn’t know what movies were out lately so he couldn’t care less about what they saw, especially when it came to horror. He wouldn’t ever admit it to Hank but was Alex a little worried about seeing a scary movie? Just a little bit.

“Hey Alex,” Raven began suddenly, “why don’t you and I go get some snacks while these two get our tickets?” She gave him a smile that made Alex not want to ever say no to, so he didn’t. He agreed and walked with her over to the snack line. 

Alex pretended to scan the menu even though he knew he would only be getting popcorn and licorice from Hank since he was weirdly into it. 

Raven cleared her throat, catching his attention. “So Alex,” she looked past him quickly before meeting his eyes again, “you’re not going to hurt Hank, are you?” Alex scrunched his eyebrows at the question, confused as to why she would think he ever would hurt him. “Because if I see Hank’s heart break again, I might just hurt you.”

“Noted.” 

“We won’t have any problems will we?” Alex shook his head and Raven’s demeanor changed into friendly and bubbly. “Good! So do you love him?”

“What?!”

“Do you love Hank?” She repeated for him and Alex’s eyes went wide. “Don’t worry, I'm not going to tell him, it can be between you and me,” she bumped his elbow in a friendly manner. Alex opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. 

Should he lie? No he couldn’t lie since Raven might tell and he couldn’t exactly say no either since Raven would kill him if he did. 

“I-I think so,” he answered instead and Raven grinned. 

“Well from the looks of it, I think he loves you too.” Alex nodded and realized they were up next in line. 

Him and Raven both ordered, Alex paid, and then they headed towards the show. Alex hung behind and slowly followed them to the seats, staring ahead at the screen. He couldn’t help but think about Raven’s question since something about it struck a nerve with Alex but he couldn’t quite figure out what. 

He felt a slight bump on his arm and he turned to see Hank was looking at him, a concerned look on his face. “Are you okay?” Alex nodded and gave him a small smile. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” he leaned forward and kissed Hank chastely before returning his eyes to the screen. Hank took his hand in his and gave it a squeeze, leaning over by his ear.

“You’re not scared, are you?”

“Of what?”

“The movie. Alex, are you sure you’re okay?” Alex nodded again and turned to face him once more. 

“Just trying to maintain self control and not eat the popcorn before the movie,” he laughed off and Hank didn’t look convinced, but he let the manner drop. 

When the movie began, Alex was relieved to find out the movie was more suspense based versus something that would actually scare him. He knew he already won the bet, but he’d worry about that later.

Alex was also trying his hardest to not focus on what Raven said earlier and he got so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even realize the movie was over and the credits were rolling.

He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light and stood up when Hank, Raven, and Azazel did. Hank still was holding onto his hand as they walked out of the theater and said their goodbyes. Raven gave Alex a final and knowing look before they departed.

“Well that was fun,” Hank announced as they got in the car and Alex nodded in agreement. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Hank I’m fine,” he snapped without meaning to. “I’m sorry, I’m just tired,” he sighed and Hank gave him a small smile. 

“I am too. Being in a nice warm bed with you sounds amazing right now,” Hank kissed him sweetly before starting the car and driving off.

Alex leaned his head against the window and stared outside blankly. The snow continued to fall and he watched it mindlessly, 

When they got home, Hank took a shower and Alex changed into some pajamas before he brushed his teeth and crawled into bed. Hank joined him moments later smelling absolutely divine and turned the light of when they were both situated.

Alex had his head rested on Hank’s midsection, letting it rise and fall gently as Hank breathed. He closed his eyes when Hank rubbed his back and sighed contently. 

“Alex?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think I can sleep.”

“And why’s that?”

Hank was quiet for about a minute before he answered. “I’m nervous about tomorrow. I know I have no reason to be but I can’t help it.” Alex lifted his chin up, barely making out Hank’s face in the lack of lighting. 

“I am too,” he confessed and didn’t even need it to be light to tell Hank had a surprised look on his face. 

“Why?” 

Alex shrugged, not that Hank could see and moved a little further up till his head rested on his shoulder. Hank’s chin rested on his head as he pulled up the covers a bit more. “Not sure really. I don’t think I want to be around someone who was a bitch to you.” Hank laughed faintly, the feeling of it coursing through Alex like a river. It made him feel warm inside, but he pushed back the feeling.

“She’s not a bitch, well I never saw her as one really but Raven always disagreed. And Azazel, and Angel, and Darwin too honestly but he was never vocal about it,” he rambled shortly. “Anyway, it will just be weird seeing her, that’s all.” Alex chewed on his lower lip, debating if he should pry or not.

“When was the last time you saw her?” He asked quietly and wanted to know as much as he could about Abigail without starting another argument. Hank did say he would tell him but Alex didn’t want to coax it out of him, although he was very curious.

Hank let out a long sigh as he thought. “Since I graduated college so that would be what? Four years ago? Yeah, it had to be,” he said to himself. “The last time I saw Abigail she told me she loved me.” Alex held his breath, unsure of what to say or how to feel. If Hank supposedly loved her, and she loved him, why weren’t they together now?

“Was she the one who got away?”

Hank chuckled fully this time. “Absolutely not. Growing up, I always thought we would have our time together, you know? Like there would be a time where we could be together but Abigail didn’t want that. She didn’t want to be with me, only as a friend. And everyone, except my parents, believed she was stringing me along and I didn’t want to believe it but it was true.” 

“I’m sorry that happened.”

“Don’t be, Alex. I was a kid and I didn’t know any better, until I got to college and realized not everyone was like her. It was a real wake up call and I moved on completely. My eyes were opened and I knew I didn’t want to be with her.”

“But she loves you.”

Hank shrugged. “So she says, but why it took her her whole life to tell me is something I would never know and I don’t care to know. I accepted a long time ago I would never be with her but my parents are still holding onto hope. They’ve been planning our wedding since we were children,” he scoffed at the remark and Alex felt him shake his head. 

“Kinda creepy,” he joked in hopes to lighten the mood and Hank huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah it is, but they’re very set on me being with her and probably will continue to by the time I get married to someone else that’s not her.” Alex made a noise of understanding, weirdly starting to feel knots tying themselves in his stomach. “I’m sorry I’m probably keeping you up and it’s late-”

Alex silenced him with a kiss. “I’m glad you told me,” he murmured against his lips before kissing him again. Hank kissed him back sweetly before gently turning them over so that Hank was now on top of him.

Hank’s forehead rested against his like he did before and Alex closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch. “Alex,” he spoke gently, his breath tickling Alex’s skin, “I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

The silence between them made Alex’s eyes open. He saw Hank’s eyes glow in the dark and he could see the apology shining in them. “For letting me not tell you about Abigail and how it got in between us.” Alex’s heart fluttered at the mention of Hank referring to them as _us_ which was stupid, but he couldn’t stop how he felt…

“It didn’t,” Hank gave him a cocked eyebrow for that statement. “Okay so it caused a couple of fights, so what? That’s what we do.”

“We don’t fight, we bicker,” Hank corrected and Alex laughed faintly. 

“And most of the time we bicker is me wanting to rile you up,” Alex smirked and Hank gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“I’m highly aware and I’m immune to all your tricks.” 

“All my tricks? Like what?”

“Well for starters,” Hank rolled off of him to make them both a bit more comfortable but stayed pressed against his sides, arms wrapped around him, “you are a bit of a brat,” he murmured into Alex’s neck and he knew he was smiling. 

Alex turned around in his arms, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Hank’s chest. “How so?” He yawned quietly into his shirt, inching as close as he could to the warmth of Hank’s body. 

“You push all of my buttons and get exactly what you want.” Alex stifled a tired laugh, feeling himself slip closer and closer to sleep. 

“And you give it to me,” he mumbled.

“If you haven’t noticed, I can’t say no to you.”  
Alex smiled to himself and his heart felt weird again. “And you don’t take no for an answer either.” Alex made a noise in agreement and felt a kiss against his head. “Night Alex.”

“Night Hank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They fight, they make up, they fall in-
> 
> Stay tuned for more!!! See you in a week!!
> 
> It’s also halfway over :((( but no need to fear!! I have another fic coming (parkshan knows all about it ;) )!!


	8. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all will be very pleased with this one 😁

The sound of a door closing nearby awoke Alex from his peaceful slumber. He slowly opened his eyes to see it was finally morning and he had no intention of getting out of bed.

Hank was still in bed too, surprisingly, so Alex knew it couldn’t be that late in the morning. Hank’s arms were still wrapped around him and his head rested on his pillow. He looked so peaceful as he slept and Alex thought he was very adorable as he slept too.

Something was off. Alex could feel it but he continued to ignore the feeling since he knew once he started to actually acknowledge what was happening, he would begin to overthink it which would ultimately lead him to freaking out.

Instead, he decided to enjoy Hank, enjoy this time with Hank too. 

Alex knew he was being creepy watching Hank sleep but it was such a gorgeous sight to wake up to. 

He peered past Hank to see it was almost ten in the morning. Alex frowned since he always thought Hank woke up at seven and had breakfast at eight. He wasn’t the type to sleep in. 

But did Alex wake him or let him sleep?

The answer was made for him when there was a knock on the door. Hank stirred awake and rubbed his hand at his eyes as he slowly sat up in bed. 

He seemed to ignore the knock as he turned to Alex and greeted him with a bright smile. “Good morning,” he said followed up with a tender kiss on the lips. 

Alex kissed him right back, sweetly. “Morning,” he murmured against his lips before Hank captured them again, making the kisses deeper. “Someone’s at the door,” he gasped out when he pulled away from air.

“They can wait,” Hank pulled Alex as close as he could and any words he wanted to say were drowned out by Hank’s lips. 

That was until the knocks became more frequent and persistent. 

Hank sighed heavily as he pulled away from Alex, shooting the door an annoyed look. “I guess not,” he grumbled as he threw the covers back and got out of bed. 

Alex sat up in bed and grabbed his phone, scrolling through to see if he had any missed calls or texts he missed throughout the night while Hank answered the door.

“Abigail?”

Alex’s head snapped up at the same and he peered past Hank to see a glimpse of green hair. Green? He surely wasn’t expecting that. Alex thought maybe Abigail would be blonde since Alex was and he figured he was physically Hank’s type…

“Can I come in?” Abigail asked innocently and an acidic feeling formed in the back of Alex’s throat and his stomach felt like a rock in water, sinking. 

“It’s not a good time.” 

“Oh,” Abigail sounded shocked, “well when is? I really need to talk to you, it’s important.” Alex heard a sigh from Hank. “I know it’s probably the last thing you want to do right now-”

“I’ll be down in twenty.” The door closed then and Hank slowly turned around to look at Alex, flashing him an apologetic smile. “Rain check?”  
Alex nodded, watching quietly as Hank got ready. 

Alex shouldn’t jump to assumptions _but_ he had a feeling Raven was right about that spell…

Once Hank walked out of the bedroom, Alex got out of bed and took a shower. He tried his best to relax and not overthink whatever Hank and Abigail were talking about. It wasn’t any of his business for one thing and second, Hank didn’t have to tell him about it anyway. 

With his shower being over, Alex changed into some fresh clothes and called Scott, crossing his fingers for an answer this time. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when Scott picked up on the third ring. 

“Alex I’m so sorry,” Scott spoke immediately. “I got your call and I told myself to call you back but then Laura got sick and I had to take her to the doctor and she’s fine, she just has a little cold that will pass in a few days and I started stressing that Gabby was going to get sick too,” he rambled on.

Alex felt so happy to hear his voice, realizing how much he missed his brother. 

“Anyway,” Scott continued, “how are you? How’s Hank?”

“With his ex who isn’t really his ex since they never dated but it’s his first love.”

“Ah. So you’re jealous?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “No, I just have a bad feeling. A really bad feeling,” he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Why?” Scott quickly became concerned as Alex suspected he would be.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I just have this feeling like what if Hank falls for her all over again? Then what?”

Scott when quiet on the other end which was never a good sign. 

“You’re scared of losing him,” Scott said quietly and immediately Alex shook his head, denying what he even knew to be the truth. “Look Alex, I get it. I was terrified of losing Logan for a bit but he’s not going anywhere, and neither am I.” He heard a kissing sound on the other end and Alex gagged. 

“I’m not scared of losing him,” he snapped at him. “You know what? I’ll just go find Hank and see what they’re talking about.”

“Eavesdropping is not a good way-”

Alex hung up before Scott could finish that thought. He quickly and quietly left the room, being as stealthy as possible as he made his way downstairs.

He neared the den when he heard Hank’s voice, hanging back a few feet away from the door as he listened to the conversation. 

“...why shouldn’t I? Hank come on,” Abigail urged and Alex heard the shuffling of her feet, indicating she walked closer to Hank, “it’s been you and me against the world since forever.”

Alex’s heartbeat started to pick up and his palms grew sweaty while his stomach tied into knots. 

“Yeah I know,” Hank sighed. “But things changed.”

“Nothing has changed!” Abigail exclaimed. “So what we both live in a different state? Hank, I love you and I want to be with you. I’ve wanted that for years and I was scared to tell you and I’m sorry. I can’t make up for those years but I’m here now.” 

Alex’s heart sunk to the pit of his stomach as he held his breath and waited in Hank’s response. 

“This is our time to be together,” Abigail went on as Hank didn’t say anything. “We were meant to be together, you and me.”

“Abigail, I loved you since the moment we first met,” Hank finally spoke and all the air in Alex’s lungs left as quick as a breeze of wind.

He couldn’t breathe. He felt suffocated by the own lungs and he couldn’t stick around and here Hank confess his love to Abigail. 

Alex turned around and walked off into more of the house, trying to find somewhere to go, somewhere where he could be alone and catch his breath.

Tears burned his eyes but he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why his throat was tight nor understand the painful pressure suddenly on his chest. Maybe he was having a heart attack since Alex’s heart was no longer inside of his chest.

What was wrong with him?

Alex found himself in what looked like another den, except this one only had a couch and another TV. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against it, slowly sinking down to the floor. 

The tears that were building up in his eyes spilled down his cheeks. He didn’t understand why he was so upset about Hank confessing his love to Abigail. They certainly weren’t together so it wasn’t a big deal and Alex needed to stop acting like it was. 

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself but it didn’t work. His lungs still weren’t working and tears still continued to fall. Alex drew his knees to his chest and buried his head in them, continuing to cry silently to himself. 

The sound of a door closing nearby made Alex lift his head up and he saw Norton was suddenly in the den. He didn’t know how he got in there since Alex was blocking what he assumed was the only door, but it didn’t stop him from quickly wiping away his tears and standing up. 

“I’m sorry, I thought I was alone,” Alex managed to get out and turned around to leave. 

“Alex wait,” Norton called out and Alex slowly turned around, seeing Norton was right in front of him. He pulled Alex into a hug, a tight one, and Alex didn’t realize how much he needed one until now. 

Norton pulled away and led him over to the couch. He rested his hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Alex slowly met his eyes and Norton gave him a small smile. 

“Homesick,” Alex explained as he sniffled and Norton gave a slow nod. “Not that I don’t feel at home or here or anything, just miss my brother and my nieces, that’s all.”

“I understand, but I think we both know that’s not it,” Norton gave him a knowing look and Alex sighed in a mixture of both defeat and relief. “I may not be here a lot because of the church and some personal projects, but I’m not blind. I see the way you and Henry look at each other.” 

Alex shrugged, feeling his heart ache. “It’s nothing.”

“It most certainly doesn’t look like nothing. Look Alex, I’ve been with my son every day of his life up until he went to college. I’ve seen him happy and elated before but I’ve never seen him as thrilled as he is with you.” Alex shook his head, not believing it to be true. 

“He wants to be with Abigail.” Tears began to well up in his eyes again and he looked down at his hands, beginning to pick at his cuticles.

“If Henry wanted to be with Abigail, he would. He’s stubborn and quite determined and once he has his mind set on something, he goes after it,” Norton explained with another comforting squeeze to his shoulder. “He did have his opportunity too and he didn’t take it. He doesn’t love her he-”

“Dad have you seen-What’s going on here?” Hank suddenly appeared in the room, looking between the two of them. 

“Nothing, Alex and I were just having a little chat.” Norton patted Alex’s shoulder before he stood up and went to the side of the room which had another door Alex didn’t know before. “I’ll be in the garage if you need me!” He gave Alex a wink before he walked out. 

Hank immediately took his place and held Alex’s hand. Alex stared down at their hands and felt the ache in his chest return. 

_I loved you since the moment we first met_ crashed through Alex’s head like a wave and his lip started to quiver as the tears came back. 

“Alex hey,” Hank’s hand rested on his cheek and Alex kept his head low, continuing to look at their hands through a blurred vision of tears. “Do you want to talk about it?” Alex sniffled and prayed he didn’t cry as he looked up and met Hank’s eyes.

“I-I do and I don’t,” he rasped out and Hank nodded in understanding, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Okay well, I’ll be right here, if you want me to be,” he said with a small smile and Alex nodded. 

The hand on Alex’s cheek moved to his shoulder and Alex leaned into Hank’s side, staring blankly at the TV ahead of him. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, enjoying the silence. 

Alex should tell Hank, be honest with him about what he overheard. But at the same time, Alex wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what else they said. He wasn’t sure he could handle it. 

He still didn’t understand why he was so upset about it anyway. Maybe there was something about himself Alex wasn’t realizing. He had no idea what it could be, but he needed to find out. 

Hank’s head rested against Alex’s as he kissed his temple. Alex’s heart felt weird again from the gesture and his eyes went back down to their hands. Hank’s thumb gently traced over his knuckles in a soothing manner and it helped put Alex at ease. 

“Hank?”

“Hm?” Hank hummed followed by another kiss on his head.

“How did you know you were in love?” 

Hank smiled, Alex could feel it. “Why do you want to know?” 

Alex shrugged. “Just curious.” 

“Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about them, wanted to spend every second with them,” he went on as his fingers laced through Alex’s. “Would do anything and everything for them,” he added. 

“That it?”

“Just barely brushed the surface,” he said with another kiss to his head. Alex’s chest still hurt and he only made it hurt more by thinking Hank was referring to Abigail since he probably was. 

Alex took a deep breath, he could do this. “Why aren’t you with them now?”

“I already am.” 

Alex looked at Hank and Hank was already looking at him. “What?” 

“I already am,” Hank repeated for him and Alex felt a surge of emotions, unsure of how to feel. 

“But Abigail,” he started and Hank laughed. 

“What about her? Alex I told you from the start I’m over her.”

“But you said you loved her.”

Hank made a weird face and pulled back to face Alex fully. “How would you know what I said? Were you eavesdropping?” Alex opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. “What did you hear?” 

Alex rehashed the whole conversation, or part of the conversation he heard really to Hank, who Alex was fully expecting to get mad, but his face remained stoic. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologized almost immediately, “I shouldn’t have listened to your conversation. It wasn’t any of my business.” Hank shook his head at him. 

“Alex I don’t care that you listened and if I were you I probably would’ve too,” Alex nodded, waiting for him to continue. Hank took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly looking nervous. “I’m glad you didn’t hear what I didn’t want you to hear,” he confessed. 

Alex shifted uncomfortably, suddenly nervous. “Hank, I already know,” he muttered. 

“You do?” Alex nodded. “How do you feel?”

“Honestly? It freaked me out like I didn’t know what to do, how to feel,” he shook his head at himself. “I just want you to be happy and if you want to be with Abigail then I understand.” 

Hank cocked an eyebrow. “I want to be with Abigail?”

“Yeah. You love her, right?” 

“No. Alex I’ve told you I’m not in love with her and I don’t want to be with her. I-I want to be with someone else.” 

“Is that what you didn’t want me to hear?” Hank nodded and Alex nodded to himself, knowing what this meant. “This thing that’s going on between us has to end, doesn’t it?” 

Hank quickly shook his head and took both of Alex’s hands in his. “Alex, nothing has to change. Things will just be more...official.”

“Wait but isn’t that cheating?” 

Hank looked confused now. “What are you talking about?”

“The other person who you’re in love with. If it’s not Abigail then who is it?”

“And you say I’m dense?” Hank shook his head to himself and Alex was confused himself. “Alex, it’s you. I love you.” Hank gave his hands a squeeze and Alex stared at him, eyes wide. 

And that…actually made a lot of sense now that Alex thought about it. It explained some of Hank’s behavior, some of the things he said. 

“Okay,” he breathed out and chewed on his lip as he stared into Hank’s eyes. “Okay,” he said again and cleared his throat. “Why didn’t you want me to hear it? Hear you tell Abigail you love me?”

“Because I didn’t know how’d you react. Like I know it would be sudden and unexpected so that was why I was going to tell you before I left on this trip, give you some time alone to think anything you needed to over and I can still give you that time.” 

Alex nodded, keeping his eyes locked with Hank’s. “Were you trying to tell me the other day before Raven showed up?” Hank nodded and Alex took another breath. “I don’t know how I feel,” he admitted. “I’m sorry I know that’s what you didn’t want to hear.” 

“Alex it’s okay,” Hank pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “You don’t have to have an answer but I’m just telling you how I feel because I’m sick of not telling you things.” 

Alex nodded again and pulled Hank into a tight hug. Hank hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. “I want to be with you,” he murmured against his shirt. “And at the same time I’m terrified.” Hank gave him a squeeze before he pulled back to meet his eyes again. 

“What’s terrifying you?”

“We didn’t really have the best start,” he said with a small smile. “You annoyed me so much and like at first I only tolerated you for the sex and god that’s such a dick thing to say,” he shook his head at himself. 

“If it makes you feel any better I kind of felt the same way,” Hank laughed faintly to lighten the mood and Alex cracked a smile. 

“Yeah well, I’m scared outside of the sex, we’ll still hate each other. I’m scared of losing you.”

Hank wrapped his arms around him again and pulled him close. “I’m not going anywhere,” Hank stated like a promise. 

“I’m not either.” Alex turned his head and kissed Hank lovingly on the lips. “You’ve really helped clear some things up for me,” he grinned and Hank beamed. 

“So quickly?”

“Well, I think I already knew, but now I know for sure.” 

“And what’s that?” 

Alex moves into his lap and have him another kiss on the lips. “I love you too,” he murmured against another kiss. 

Hank smiled against the kiss and kissed him back deeper. He rested his hands firmly against Alex’s hips as he slowly laid him down on the couch and laid over him, peppering him with kisses. 

“I love you so much,” Hank whispered hotly in his ear before nibbling on it. “I’m going to take you out tonight. We’ll have our first date.” Alex giggled with glee at the thought of it. 

The sound of his stomach growling kind of killed the mood, to Alex at least, since Hank pulled away and gave him a funny look.

“Did you eat yet?” Alex shook his head. He didn’t want to go into detail about how being upset made him not want to eat, so he kept that bit of information to himself. “Me either so I’m going to go grab us something and if you want, we can watch a movie?”

“Sounds good,” Alex grinned as he leaned up and gave Hank yet another kiss before Hank moved off of him and left the room.

Alex grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, scrolling through the channels to see if he could find a movie for them to watch. He made a mental note to remind Hank of their bet too since Alex won and he wanted to claim his prize.

The only movies that were showing were the cheesy rom-coms which made Alex cringe. Sometimes he watched them out of pure boredom, but maybe it was his only option.

Hank returned a few minutes later with fruit and toast for them both, plopping down next to Alex and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Find anything good?” Alex shook his head and relaxed into Hank’s touch.

“Only those romance movies that are so painfully predictable. Wanna watch one of those?”

Hank shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

The romance movie they settled on watching was Christmas themed which Alex found odd since they still had a couple of weeks until Thanksgiving. In his opinion, it was way too soon for anything Christmas, but he kept that to himself as well.

Cheesy and predictable was an understatement of this movie. The two main characters were once together, broke up, and of course their lives intertwined again making them realize they were still in love with each other and as Alex suspected, they got together in the end.

“That was horrible,” Alex muttered as the credits started to roll and Hank laughed.

“Which part? The tropes or the cheesy music?”

Alex snorted. “All of it.” 

Hank chuckled some more and turned to face Alex, a bright smile on his face. “Well, what should we do instead?” He scooted even closer to him on the couch and Alex did as well.

“I have a few ideas,” he smirked before leaning in and capturing Hank’s lips again.

“Henry!” Edna called out and Hank made a noise of frustration as he pulled out of the kiss. “Sweetheart where-Oh, there you are!” She exclaimed as she came into the room. “Hello Alex,” she greeted sweetly before returning her attention to Hank. “Henry, a word please,” she shot him a look that was far from kind.

“Mom whatever you have to say you can say in front of Alex.”

Edna nodded shortly and let out a small huff. “Alright,” she cleared her throat and straightened her stance. “I need you to run to the market and get a couple of things and please take Abigail with you. She’s very upset and inconsolable and I think some alone time with you will help, especially after you upset her.” Hank noticeably stiffened.

“I only told Abigail the truth and her being upset really isn’t my problem,” Hank replied smoothly. 

“Henry Philip McCoy you apologize to that girl. She’s been your friend ever since you were little and she loves and cares about you and-”

“And she’s a big girl, she can take care of herself,” Hank snapped lightly. “Alex and I will go to the market together.” Edna huffed again before she stormed away, clearly upset about all of this. Hank turned back to Alex and gave him a very apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Alex said with a chaste kiss on the lips. “Should we tell her we’re together and maybe that will help her feel better?”

“When she cools off,” Hank agreed. “Anyway, we should get going since the market tends to be busy,” he stood up and got off of the couch, extending his hand to Alex which he quickly took and got off of the couch as well.

“Isn’t it just a store?”

Hank beamed at him. “It is, but it’s better in a way. You’ll see.”

Alex pulled away to go grab their coats while Hank went to the kitchen to find the list of what they needed to buy. Alex quickly ran upstairs to the bedroom and on his way, he overheard yet another conversation. He realized how it didn’t really help the first time he did it, but that didn’t stop him from listening again…

“...he doesn’t love me,” he heard Abigail say followed by some sniffles. “I swore he loved me too, like he did for years but he doesn’t anymore,” she sobbed out and a shushing sound was heard, the noise sounding like it came from Edna.

“He still does sweetie,” she soothed. “Just give him some time and he may love Alex but that doesn’t mean they’re together. They’re very good friends.”

“No, Hank is in love with him, he told me so himself,” Abigail cried some more. “It’s not fair. Hank has no idea what he means to me.”

“Then go tell him, before it’s too late,” Edna urged and Alex heard her coming out of the room so he quickly dashed into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

So Edna wanted Hank to be with Abigail as much as Abigail wanted. That didn’t sit well with Alex and he had a feeling it didn’t with Hank either.

Shaking his thoughts away, Alex grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket before he put his coat on and grabbed Hank’s, draping it over his arm. He began to walk out and opened up the door, a little surprised to see Edna on the other side. She was smiling sweetly at him like she normally did and Alex hoped she didn’t suspect him eavesdropping.

“I’m glad I caught you before you left. May I have a moment?” Alex nodded and stepped aside, letting her through before closing the door behind him. “Look Alex, this is a bit of a heavy topic and I know you and Hank are close, right?” Alex nodded again. “So I take it he’s told you about Abigail?” Once more, Alex nodded and Edna did as well. “Then you understand that they have to be together, it’s their fate. They’re soulmates.”

“From what I understand, Hank doesn’t want to be with her,” he said simply as he leaned up against the door. 

“Of course he does,” Edna brushed off, “he’s just a bit stubborn,” she laughed faintly. “But I need you to do us a favor, Alex. Encourage Hank to be with her, help him figure out what’s right.”

Alex shook his head. “Hank’s his own person. He can make his own decisions and his decision to not be with Abigail is one I support,” he clipped. “She hurt him and I’m not going to let her or anyone hurt him again.” And with that, Alex left the room and probably left Edna in a bit of a shock.

He didn’t mean to be rude since he was a guest here after all, but there was no way Alex was going to let Hank go that easily or at all if he was being honest. Even if they weren’t together, Alex would never let Hank go and be with someone who did him wrong for years.

Alex escaped his thoughts as he came downstairs, finding Hank by the front door, keys and a piece of paper Alex assumed was the shopping list in hand. He smiled more and more as Alex came closer.

“And here I was starting to think you changed your mind,” Hank teased as Alex handed him his coat.

“And miss a second with you? No way,” Alex kissed him then and Hank kissed him right back.

The clearing of a throat made them pull apart and look to see Abigail was a few feet away from them, looking right at Hank with a miserable expression. “Hank,” she called out weakly, “may I talk with you for a minute?”

“Abigail, I have nothing left to say.”

“But I do,” she rasped out, her eyes turning to look right at Alex. “What does he have that I don’t?”

Hank scoffed at her and anger like Alex had never seen before clouded his whole face. He stepped closer to Abigail but was still a few feet away from her. “Leave Alex out of this,” he nearly growled and spun around on his heel. He took Alex’s hand and they breezed out of the house, Hank slamming the door behind him.

They got into the car and drove off, neither of them saying a word. 

Alex could tell Hank was fuming. He was huffing his breath like a predator waiting to strike. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly too and it caused his knuckles to turn white.

Slowly, Alex reached out and rested his hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze. Hank’s shoulders sunk a little from the gesture and the grip he had on the steering wheel seemed to lighten as well. He took one of his hands off the wheel and rested it over Alex’s. Alex turned his hand over and laced their fingers together, giving Hank’s hand a light squeeze.

“This week has been a disaster so far,” Hank grumbled and Alex shrugged.

“Not entirely. Sure there’s been some drama, some fights, but if none of that happened, we wouldn’t have gotten together.”

Hank shrugged this time. “I would’ve told you sometime this week, probably at the wedding. I would’ve asked you to dance and then I would’ve told you how I felt,” he turned to look at Alex then since he approached a red light. “Told you I love you,” he smiled and Alex’s insides melted. 

“How romantic,” Alex cooed and Hank laughed. “But anyway, the week isn’t over yet and we still had some pretty good sex,” he said knowingly and the faintest of blush rose onto Hank’s cheek. “Speaking of-”

“We’re not having sex in the car because every time we try to we always get interrupted.”

“That’s why there’s the barn and you did lose the bet,” Alex reminded him. 

“You didn’t get scared?”

“Not a single bit.”

Hank huffed, seemingly impressed. “Well after our date, maybe you’ll get lucky and you can collect your earnings,” he teased and Alex playfully gasped.

“ _Maybe_? Are you telling me there’s a chance I can’t seduce you?” He scoffed and shook his head. 

“The chances are pretty low since you are extremely irresistible,” Hank said as he licked his lips and Alex could tell there was a hunger in his eyes. The car was now parked and Alex undid his seatbelt and leaned forward, kissing Hank yet again.

Hank kissed him back and they continued to kiss for who knew how long. Alex lost track of time whenever he was with Hank because Hank was extremely irresistible as well. Everytime he was with him, he felt the rest of the world fade away and Alex couldn’t wait to tell him so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they’re in love!!!
> 
> But...it’s not over yet which means more things can happen... see you in a week!!


	9. Day 4.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda forgot it was Thursday but anyway enjoy!!!

Alex was nervous even though he didn’t need to be nervous since he went out with Hank multiple times, but this time was different. This time it was an actual date between them. He didn’t know the last time he went out on an actual date with someone he loved, but it had been a long time ago.

Dating wasn’t really his thing, hence why it had been so long since he actually went out on a date. The last time Alex went out was maybe when he was fifteen. It was his first real relationship that of course ended with him in heartache and made him be turned off for dating altogether. 

But Hank was different. Well in all honesty, Alex hoped he was different. He knew Hank wouldn’t break his heart since Hank wasn’t that kind of guy. Alex only knew him for about eight months but he knew enough to tell Hank was a good guy. Alex on the other hand, well, he didn’t really know what to expect from himself. 

Alex tended to wreck every single thing he had. He was accident prone and he knew somehow he would manage to mess things up. The last thing he wanted to do was mess things up with Hank but Alex wouldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t. 

Him and Hank would be good together, it would be good for them both too. 

The knock on the door took Alex out of his thoughts. He looked himself over once more in the mirror before opening the bathroom door and smiling immediately as he saw Hank standing there. 

He was wearing a dark blue blazer which brought out his eyes, matching pants, a white shirt, and a cute little red bow tie at his neck. 

“Now I feel underdressed,” Alex laughed faintly, looking down at his white button down and black slacks. Alex only brought one nice outfit and that was his suit for the wedding, so he had to borrow some pieces of that for tonight since he wasn’t expecting him and Hank to end up dating. 

Well, were they dating? Tonight was their first date so technically it was a no, but they did love each other so Alex wasn’t quite sure but he would find out. 

“You look amazing,” Hank’s arms wrapped around him and he pulled Alex close, the warmth of his body made Alex feel warm all over. “As always,” Hank added, followed by a sweet kiss on the lips. “Come on,” he said once he pulled away, “we have a table waiting with our names on it.”

“A table?” Alex repeated, suddenly feeling a little nervous. “Where are you taking me?”

Hank gave him a smile and another kiss. “You’ll see,” he took Alex’s hand and together they walked out of the bathroom and the bedroom. 

As they made their way downstairs, Alex felt Hank stiffen as they walked past the living room, seeing Edna and Abigail were in there, chatting quietly with mugs in their hands. 

“Henry!” Edna called out to him and Hank poked his head in the room while Alex stood a bit awkwardly beside him. “Where are you two going this time of night?” Her eyes flashed between Hank’s face, Alex’s, and then down to their intertwined hands.

“I made reservations for Alex and I.” 

“For dinner?” Hank nodded. “Abigail is making dinner tonight for us all, isn’t that sweet of her? Stay and have dinner with us, the restaurant will always be there,” she urged and Hank let out a small sigh. 

“Mom, Alex and I want to be alone tonight,” he told her as kindly as possible and Alex used his freehand and pulled his phone out of his pocket, pretending to scroll through it in hopes he wouldn’t be dragged into this conversation. 

“And why is that?” Edna’s tone changed to being a bit more harsh than Alex had known it to be. 

“Well if you must know,” he gave Alex’s hand a squeeze and Alex slid his phone back in his pocket as he looked at Hank and not at the slight glare from Edna. Abigail was staring down into her mug and Alex couldn’t blame her, “Alex and I are in love.” Alex nodded in agreement, staring down at his shoes. 

It was quiet for a few seconds and it was the longest and most treacherous bits of silence Alex had ever experienced. 

“I thought you two were just friends?” Alex glanced up to see the confusion masking the anger on Edna’s face. He remembers their conversation the other day and remembers how Edna wanted nothing more than for Hank to be with Abigail. 

“Our friendship has turned into more now if you’ll excuse us-”

“And what makes that so different than when you were with Abigail, hm?”

Hank scoffed and shook his head at his mother. “We have to go, I don’t know when we’ll be back,” he replied, clearly avoiding the argument as he continued to walk towards the door, Alex at his side.

The walk to the car was silent, as well as the first ten or so minutes of the drive. Hank was tense and probably pissed off, and Alex could tell since he was gripping the steering wheel like he was strangling someone’s neck. 

Alex reaches out and rested his hand on his knee, trying to provide some sort of comfort since he didn’t know how else to help Hank. 

“She’s ridiculous,” Hank muttered under his breath and Alex didn’t say anything since it wasn’t his mother to talk about, but he did agree with him. “My whole life she wanted me to do what made me happy and now that I am she suddenly doesn’t approve.”

Alex thought she didn’t approve of him, and he really couldn’t blame her. He was unemployed, had very little money, had no education outside of high school, so outside of his looks, Alex didn’t really have much going for him and compared to Abigail, he was probably a total loser. 

Well, he was a total loser even when he wasn’t compared to Abigail. 

“I’m sorry, Alex. I know this is probably not making you feel all that great, hearing what she says,” Hank went on, taking his hand in his. “But I’m happy with you,” he brought his hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles, “and I think you’re the best person in the whole wide world.”

Alex snorted and shook his head. “If you’re trying to butter me up to get into my pants tonight, you don’t have to do that,” he laughed faintly. 

“I’m only saying the truth,” Hank hummed as he kissed his knuckles again. “Besides, I already know how to get in your pants,” he chuckled and Alex laughed with him. 

They arrived at the restaurant a couple of minutes after their conversation and Alex felt his gut twist. This place was fancy. From the outside it looked like a private club only meant for the rich and famous and Alex was sure he could only afford an appetizer here. 

Hank quickly got out of the car first and opened Alex’s door for him. He held his hand out and Alex unbuckled himself and took Hank’s hand. 

Alex felt very intimidated by all the fancy cars he saw pull up beside them and wondered why Hank would take him here of all places. He wanted to split the bill too and Alex had a feeling his card would immediately be declined. 

He wanted to say something but he didn’t want to ruin Hank’s plan since he did say they already had a reservation. 

Hank must’ve sensed his nervousness since he halted to turn and look at Alex. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Just hungry,” he lied with a small smile. Maybe Alex would only eat the bread on the table, yeah that would be a good idea. Hank looked unconvinced but he let it go and kept walking with Alex, all the way past the fancy restaurant entrance. “Wait,” Alex halted this time and Hank turned to look at him again. “We just passed the entrance.”

“No we didn’t, it’s right there,” he pointed ahead to a door a few feet away. Next store is their banquet hall, we’re not eating there.” Alex breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Alex nodded and Hank let it drop again as they walked towards the restaurant entrance.

The place looked no different than any restaurant Alex had been to, maybe it was slightly fancier looking, but he didn’t feel out of place.

Hank said something to the hostess and there were immediately seated at a table next to a big window, giving them a view of what looked like a garden. Alex mindlessly looked through the menu and saw everything was affordable, to his luck. 

He felt Hank’s eyes on him and he looked up, proving himself right. Hank was looking right at him, staring at him dreamily.

“What?”

“You look so beautiful in this lighting,” he cooed and Alex felt his cheeks heat up. What was with all the compliments? Do people who date do this a lot?

A waiter came by and poured them some water and listed off the specials for them. Hank ordered a steak and Alex had the same before the waiter walked away. 

“So,” Hank began and his hand stretched across the table and took Alex’s own, “the wedding is in a few days,” Alex nodded, nearly forgetting about that, “and I was thinking after that, on Saturday morning, we drive back and you can stay at my place?”

“Sounds good,” Alex smiled as he took a sip from his water. “I’ll have to leave Sunday though since you have work the next morning and you know, I can’t keep you up all night,” he teased and Hank laughed. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Alex bit down on his lip, hiding his smirk. “So we’re really going to do this? You and me?”  
Hank nodded and beamed. 

“Yeah I guess so,” he laughed faintly. “Probably one of the best decisions I’ve ever made, “ he said with a squeeze of his hand, “telling you how I feel about you,” he added on. 

“Do you wonder what would’ve happened if you didn’t?”

“Like at all?” Alex nodded and Hank hummed as he thought. “We would’ve probably been fighting still, that’s for sure, and my mom would be more on my case than she already is,” he shook his head at himself. “I cannot believe she’s still acting like this.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “So this isn’t new?”

“Unfortunately no,” Hank let out a long sigh as his eyes went to the basket of bread in the center of the table. “She’s been pushing Abigail and I together for as long as I can remember. For awhile, I simply thought she knew about my crush and was urging me to get with her, but no. She wants me to marry Abigail and from what I remember, Abigail’s parents are the exact same.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex said sympathetically and Hank met his eyes again and gave him a small smile. 

“Don’t be, it’s something I’ve become accustomed to.”

“It sounds like a lot of pressure.”

Hank shrugged. “It tends to be but like I said, I’m used to it. Besides, I’m here with you and I want to be with you so who cares what my mom says, you know? She doesn’t know the full story.”

“Have you tried to tell her?” Hank nodded. “I take it didn't go well?”

“She wouldn’t listen to any of it. At all. In her mind, Abigail is this perfect girl who does nothing wrong and for awhile I saw her that way too but people tend to show their true colors,” Alex nodded, knowing how that could be.

“Have you ever thought about trying to fix your friendship?” Alex reached over for a piece of bread, eating it slowly. 

Hank shook his head and took some bread for himself. “Our friendship was over long before Abigail told me she loved me. People grow apart, it’s normal.” Alex nodded in agreement, continuing to eat his bread. “Anyway, enough about her, let’s talk about us.”

“Us,” Alex repeated with a grin, “I like the sound of that.”

“As do I,” Hank leaned over the table and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before sitting back down. “But really, I suggest we have date night once a week, on Friday nights.” 

“Are you scheduling our dating life?” Alex teased and Hank let out a faint laugh.

“What can I say? Work is busy and I have to see you at least once a week or else I might go crazy.”

“Well you’ll see me probably a lot more than one day a week,” Alex leaned a little bit closer onto the table, “because I have a lot of time on my hands and I can give you the perfect break away from work that you need,” he smirked with a knowing look in his eyes. 

Hank cleared his throat and leaned closer as well. “I’m sure you will because you easily distract me,”

Alex shrugged. “I can’t help that,” he laughed and Hank shook his head, 

“Help the fact that you’re gorgeous?” He lifted up his hand and pressed a kiss to Alex’s knuckles. “Absolutely not. You know we have a very hard time keeping our hands off of each other so you trying to not distract me will make things very, very hard.”

Alex bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning. “You seem to be doing pretty good right now.”

“Oh just wait until tonight.”

“Tonight? What’s going on tonight?”

“You’ll see,” Hank sung and Alex gave him a look. “What? I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Surprise? You have a surprise for me?”

Hank shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Alex repeated with a chuckle. “You know, I do like surprises and I’m really looking forward to what you have in store.”

“I hope I don’t disappoint.”

“You never do.”

“Here you are!” The waiter reappeared suddenly with their food, cutting whatever tension was building between them. Sexual tension of course.

As they ate, their conversation continued on, being more tame this time. 

“So will Scott interrogate me or anything?” Hank asked suddenly and Alex shrugged as he cut himself another piece of his steak. 

“I’m not sure but I hope not. Logan’s the one you have to look out for. Whenever Scott’s upset or suspicious or anything, Logan always manages to figure out who did it.”

Hank nodded slowly. “Sounds like a tough guy.”

“Yeah you can say that,” Alex ate the piece on his fork and continued when he was done chewing and swallowing. “I didn’t like Logan, at all, for a long time. Still kind of don’t,” he admitted.

“Why?”

“He can be a bit of an ass,” he whispered mainly on the last part. “He’s a bit of a hot head.”

“So are you,” Hank joked and Alex shot him a look. 

“Okay I am but you didn’t have to point it out,” he said with a laugh. “But I don’t know, Scott and I were really close growing up and we always had each other’s backs, same with Gabe when he came along. And we were just close and protective of each other so when Logan came along, I was weary of him.”

“Understandable.”

Alex shrugged. “Yeah but now I’m stuck living with them because I’m a deadbeat,” he muttered and took a long sip of his water.

“No you’re not,” Hank disagreed almost immediately. “Alex you’re far from a deadbeat.”

Alex swallowed and set his glass down. “You have a bias.”

“Of course I have a bias, I’m your boyfriend,” Hank’s words made Alex’s heart feel like it was on fire and he couldn’t help but smile. “Even before that, I never thought of you that way.”

“Even though I’m jobless and have no education higher than a high school diploma?”

“Yes,” Hank stressed. “Alex none of that matters, okay? You’re still figuring things out and that’s normal. You could spend the rest of your life the exact same way you are right now and I would still love you.”

Alex didn’t know how much he needed to hear that until now. He knew deep down, deep, deep down, Hank was way too good for him but Alex needed someone like him. He needed Hank.

“I love you,” Alex told him and leaned across the table to give him a tender kiss on the lips. “You’re the best boyfriend in the whole wide world.”

“Not the universe? Alex, I’m hurt.” Alex playfully rolled his eyes at him and Hank kissed him again before Alex sat back down. “I love you too,” he gave him an air kiss. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

“We didn’t even have dessert yet.” 

“I have that covered, don’t worry “ Hank gave him a knowing look and Alex felt excitement stir in his stomach. He signaled the waiter and was given the check. 

Alex pulled out his wallet and put his card down before Hank could. “This is on me,” he put his card in the slot and the waiter came by and took the check. “It’s the least I could do,” he smiled.

Hank smiled right back, looking at Alex like he was his whole world. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

“You spilled your drink on me so,” Alex shrugged with a laugh.

“Which was an accident,” Hank reminded him. “Besides, I made it up to you time and time again.” 

“Yeah you did.”

The waiter returned the checkbook, Alex filled out the tip price, and soon enough, he and Hank were walking back to the car, hand in hand. 

Hank gave him a quick kiss before they parted ways and got into the car, driving back in the direction of the house. 

“Alex,” Hank began slowly, “remember the blindfold from the other day?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Do you mind putting it on?”

Alex gave Hank a weird look and let out a faint laugh. “So you’re either going to kill me or seduce me,” he joked as he reached into the backseat, retrieving the blindfold. “Do you want the vibrator too? I think it’s here somewhere,” he murmured as he looked through the bag.

“No that’s alright, the blindfold will do.” Alex nodded and resumed his seat, staring down at the blindfold in his hands before putting it on. 

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Hank said and Alex could tell he was smirking.

About a few minutes later, the car stopped and Alex felt the cool breeze from outside when Hank opened up his door for him. Alex unbuckled himself and Hank took his hand, leading him somewhere he didn’t know.

“If you do murder me just know part of my family knows I’m here.” Hank chuckled at Alex’s comment as he kept walking with him. 

When they came to a halt, Alex heard the creak of a door and Hank’s arms were wrapped around his waist. “You can take the blindfold off,” he whispered in his ear and Alex took off the piece of cloth.

He let out a gasp as he saw what was in front of him.

It was the barn with barrels of hay scattered around, but in the center was piles of blankets and electric tea candles, rose petals, and it was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for Alex. Ever. 

“Hank,” he gushed as he turned around in his arms, only to be greeted by a loving kiss to the lips. Alex felt his breath escape as Hank kissed him and how did Alex become so lucky himself?

When they pulled away, Hank sat down with him on the blankets and presented him with a box of chocolates. 

“I know you have a sweet tooth,” he said as he opened the box and held them out for Alex to take. 

Alex took one and popped it in his mouth, chewing it slowly and savoring the sweet treat. “Cherry is my favorite,” he mumbled with his mouth a little full as he moved into Hank’s lap. He took a chocolate and fed it to Hank.

“I know.”

“This officially is the best date I’ve ever been on,” Alex grinned as he ate another piece of chocolate. 

“Well, there are going to be a lot more like it, trust me.” Hank captured his lips in a kiss and Alex melted against him. 

Hank gently laid back and Alex rested on top of him briefly until Hank rolled over. Alex’s back rested against a pile of blankets and it wasn’t the most comfortable, but he assumed it was more comfortable than laying directly on the barn floor. 

Alex’s hands came up and wrapped around Hank’s neck, pulling him even closer to minimize the space between them. Hank’s own hands rested on Alex’s hips, untucking his dress shirt out of his pants. 

“I love you,” Hank murmured against his lips before he pulled away to kiss at his jaw and down his neck.

“I love you too,” Alex breathed out as Hank kissed him near his Adam’s apple. 

Hank’s long fingers slowly undid every one of Alex’s buttons, marking up every piece of exposed skin he could with his lips. 

Alex’s breath hitched as one of Hank’s hands runs along the edge of his pants. He bites down on his lips and thrusts his hips up, wanting Hank to touch him all over. 

He felt Hank’s chuckle against his skin and he flicked his eyes up to look at him. “Eager are we?” He asked smugly and Alex rolled his eyes playfully.

“Hank you know me and know I’m always eager to have sex with you,” he giggled and Hank kissed him sweetly on the lips before he went back to kissing at his chest, and then his stomach. 

Hank took his sweet time getting Alex’s clothes off and his clothes as well. Alex wasn’t really used to taking it slow since him and Hank usually got to the point. It was quick, meaningless, but this time was different.

From here on out, everything would be different. 

Hank was gentle and made sure Alex was warm and comfortable before he went any further. He stared at Alex with that same look in his eyes he had earlier and ran a hand through his hair, moving it down to caress his cheek. 

“I love you,” Hank cooed and Alex smiled blissfully up at him. 

“And I love you,” he leaned up and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get sick of saying that.”

“I won’t either,” Hank agreed with another kiss.   
He then shifted a little and Alex spread his legs apart, letting Hank know he was ready when he was. 

Hank took his time sliding inside Alex and Alex let out a low moan as he did. He gripped onto Hank’s shoulders as he moved at a steady pace inside of him. Alex’s eyes slowly closed and Hank’s lips met his again, neither of them breaking apart for awhile. 

Nothing in the world had never felt so right, so natural, than it did now. Alex never imagined ever in his life he would find someone that made him feel the way Hank made him feel, but he was wrong. It was early in the relationship, very early, but Alex had a feeling him and Hank would last. 

Alex buried his head in the crook of Hank’s neck, pressing kisses there and moaning whenever Hank’s cock brushed up against the right spot. Hank knew ever part of Alex that would make him come undone and he always knew exactly what to do.

“Hank,” he cried out as he felt a heat starting to form in his stomach. Alex was getting hot under these blankets and Hank’s body was hot and a little sweaty against his and everything was so hot and Hank was hot and Alex was pretty sure this was the best sex they’ve had so far.

“Are you gonna cum?” Hank asked him and Alex nodded quickly. “Cum for me, Alex,” he encouraged as he moved inside of him again and Alex’s grip on Hank’s shoulders tighten. “Come on baby,” he slid out of Alex and slammed right back in and Alex cried out, cumming hard in between his and Hank’s body.

Alex closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, but with Hank milking out everything he could, it was hard to do. He felt Hank cum inside of him and if Alex hadn’t already, he would’ve came from that. 

Hank quickly collapsed against him before he rolled off of him and rested by his side. His arm wrapped around Alex’s shoulder and Alex cuddled up to his side, his head resting over Hank’s chest and listening to his heart race below his ear. He smiled proudly to himself knowing he did that to him. 

“I love you,” Alex told him again and Hank pressed a kiss to his head. 

“I love you more.”

Alex turned his head to look up at him and Hank met his lips with a kiss. “Today was perfect,” he sighed happily.

“It sure was,” Hank agreed with another kiss. “Tomorrow we can spend the whole day together, doing whatever you’d like.”

“We could stay in bed all day, watch movies,” Alex went on. “Whatever we do, I know I’ll be happy since I’ll be with you,” he cooed and Hank let out a faint laugh.

“As will I.”

They laid down more and Hank folded some blankets for them as pillows and Alex snuggled up to Hank and closed his eyes. A smile formed on his face as he fell asleep in Hank’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil cute moment... ;)
> 
> See you all in a week!!


	10. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character, slight drama, light smut and some fluff. Enjoy!!

For once, probably perhaps the first time in his life, Alex woke up and felt pretty happy. Sure he still had other problems with his life, but being with Hank made everyday brighter. 

Hank was still sound asleep, resting beneath Alex. His chest softly rose and fell and the sunlight that crept through the crack in the barn doors lit up his features. He was truly breathtaking and Alex was a very, very lucky man. 

He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Hank’s forehead before resuming his position and laying against his chest. He listened to the sound of his heart beating and Alex smiled to himself, remembering just a few hours ago how fast it was beating, how breathless both him and Hank were. 

Alex heard a shift in Hank’s breathing and he looked up at him to see Hank’s eyes were fluttering as they slowly opened. His eyes shined brightly in the morning sun and they were pools of blue Alex wanted to dive right into and never get out of. 

“Good morning,” Hank mumbled with his voice thick with sleep and Alex beamed up at him. 

“Good morning,” he said back as he kissed Hank sweetly on the lips. “Or should I say great morning?” He chuckled as he sat up fully on Hank’s lap. 

Hank sat up as well and adjusted Alex until he was straddling his waist. His hands rested on his hips and slowly made their way up and down Alex’s back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“Sleep well?” Alex nodded and Hank smiled smelly at him. “Good,” he gave him a quick peck before he reached next to him and put his glasses on. 

“Did you?”

Hank pulled Alex even closer, which Alex didn’t know was possible since him and Hank were already pretty close, and gave him a knowing look. “I fell asleep with you in my arms, of course I slept well.” Alex bit down on his lip as he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. 

“You never told me you were such a charmer,” Alex’s eyes flicked between Hank’s eyes and his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and playing with the hairs on the back of his head.

“Well if I did, I don’t think you’d be able to keep your hands off of me.” Hank wrapped a blanket around Alex, noticing the goosebumps dancing across his arms.

“I can’t anyway.” Hank crashed their lips together and Alex melted into the kiss.

The heavy sound of the barn doors sliding open made them pull apart. Both of them hid their bodies under the blankets and Alex stayed on Hank’s lap, hoping it wasn’t Edna or Abigail opening that door.

Hank and Alex both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as they saw Norton. He was wearing a worn out, red plaid shirt and a pair of jeans, and a smile on his face. 

“Good morning you two,” he greeted happily and Alex returned his smile and felt Hank relax against him. “Breakfast is ready,” he informed them and there was an unsettled look on Norton’s face.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” Hank asked, probably sensing the uneasiness Alex was seeing. 

Norton shook his head, hiding whatever it was behind a smile. “Nothing. Just get dressed and be there soon, or we’ll eat without you!” He had more of a chirp in his voice then as he walked away and left them be. 

Slowly, and regrettably, Alex got off of Hank’s lap and put on the clothes he wore last night. “I’m going to be a bit late for breakfast, I don’t think your mom will appreciate me wearing these clothes,” he muttered and Hank let out a faint laugh.

“You know, I was thinking the same thing.” Alex looked over at Hank, seeing he was already looking at him and was clearly amused. “I have an idea,” he began.

“You know how I love you and your ideas.” Alex hiked up his pants and shoved his feet into his shoes, shoving his socks in his pockets. 

“Well, I think you’re going to love this one,” Hank grinned as he got dressed himself.

Alex put his shirt on, not even bothering to button it. “Come on, don’t leave me in suspense,” he teased as he walked over to Hank, immediately being pulled into his arms. 

“You and me head upstairs,” Hank said slowly and Alex nodded, waiting for him to continue, “take off these clothes,” his finger trailed down the front of Alex’s chest, all the way down to his navel, “and take a shower.”

“We’ll never make it to breakfast.”

“Unless we go one at a time,” Hank suggested and Alex pouted. 

“No fun in that.” 

Hank smiled at him and kissed his pout away. He took Alex’s hand and laced their fingers together as they walked out of the barn and back to the house. Alex rested his head on his shoulder as they walked, a smile not leaving his face. 

When they went back to the house, Alex felt Hank stiffen as they entered through the kitchen and got a peek into the dining room. 

“What is it?” Alex squeezed his hand comfortingly which made Hank’s eyes lock with his.

“You see that person, right there?” Alex stretched his head to see who Hank was referring to. There was a guy with short, greasy black hair, olive toned skin, and looked rather comfortable next to Abigail. “His name’s Mortimer Toynbee, goes by Toad.” Alex snorted thinking it suited him since now that he thought about it, the guy did look like a toad. “Him and Abigail have been on and off for years, looks like they’re back on again.” Alex was thankful but didn’t express it. 

If Abigail occupied herself with someone who wasn’t Hank, that would be fine by Alex.

The two of them were spotted by Norton, who beckoned them over and all eyes went to the two of them. Alex felt like he was doing a walk of shame on a family breakfast and in a way, he was.

It was an awkward scene, sitting down at the table next to Norton and landing in between him and Hank. Edna looked displeased on Hank’s left and next to her on her left, sat Abigail who looked rather smug. 

Toad on the other hand seemed very interested in Alex. In fact, he couldn’t seem to stop looking at him. He studied him under his beady eyes but Alex ignored his look and settled on keeping his eyes on his food.

“Mortimer has come to stay with us,” Edna brought up which cut the thick silence that was in the air. “He’s here as Abigail’s date.” 

“Good to know you two are back together,” Norton smiled at them politely. 

“I am too,” Abigail grinned as her hand went over Toad’s. “After all, we are high school sweethearts,” she said almost sickly sweet and Alex wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes, “since some of us won’t be.” She shot a death glare at Hank and Alex scoffed but stayed quiet. 

Toad continued to stare Alex down and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Who you got with you, McCoy?” Toad asked in a gravelly voice. 

“My boyfriend, Alex,” Hank replied quickly and occupied himself with scooping the cut up fruit on the table on his plate.

“Alex,” Toad repeated his name with a devilish grin. “You’re a cute one.” Abigail lightly swatted him on the arm. “What? He’s attractive alright?”

Normally Alex would be flattered by the comment but he was more creeped out if anything. He wasn’t even that hungry if he was honest and the last thing he wanted to do was eat a meal with Abigail. 

He lightly nudged Hank on the arm to get his attention and leaned in close. “I’m thinking about going upstairs to shower. Care to join me?” Hank turned to meet his eyes and gave him a small smile. 

“Would love to.”

Alex excused himself from the table first and left the kitchen. He headed upstairs and turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. Hank was standing a few feet behind him, looking sheepish. 

“What?”

Hank shook his head and climbed the stairs until he was next to Alex. “Nothing. Come on, let’s go take a nice, long, shower together.” Alex hummed contently at the thought and took Hank’s hand, lacing their fingers together once more. 

They made their way upstairs and to Hank’s bedroom. Hank went to go start up a shower and Alex stripped out of his clothes, joining Hank in the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

“You know,” Alex began, a mischievous grin forming on his face, “I’ve never done it in a shower before.”

“Neither have I.” Hank undid the buttons on his shirt, taking his time to undress. “And I don’t want to since I think it would be highly dangerous.” Alex frowned and tilted his head to the side. 

“Dangerous?”

“Lots of people slip and fall in their showers all the time and some even lead to death,” Hank carried on as he freed himself of his clothes. 

“Life’s all about taking risks Hank,” Alex sung as he stepped into the shower. 

The hot water poured down onto him heavily and Alex closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He let out a faint chuckle as he felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss against his neck. 

“You spoil me.”

Hank gave his ass a squeeze and Alex let out a noise of excitement. “No kidding,” he pulled back to look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry, about downstairs.”

Alex made a weird face. “Sorry? What are you sorry about?” Hank shrugged and didn’t say anything. “Look Abigail is a bitch and I was really biting my tongue to not say something and Toad is just...weird.” Hank nodded at that. 

“Toad hasn’t changed since high school. He tends to live in the past. He still believes in the high school glory days, loves to reminisce about us in football too,” he mumbled. 

“Woah hold on. You played football?”

“Seven years.”

“Seven years?” Alex repeated. “You never told me you played football! Last time I checked you _hate_ sports.”

“I do hate sports, but I still played football.”

“Why?”

Hank shrugged. “My parents wanted me to, and Abigail was a cheerleader,” Alex nodded in understanding, pretending he didn’t feel a tiny bit jealous. 

“Well,” Alex wrapped his arms around his neck, “I bet you looked hot in a football jersey,” he kissed Hank sweetly on the lips. 

“Not as hot as you in a pair of overalls.”

“You’ll never let that go will you?” Alex giggled and Hank shook his head. “I’ll tell you what: Your birthday, I’ll do it.”

“I have to wait until my birthday? Not even Christmas?” Hank tisked him. “Must you torture me?” He teased, laughing some himself. 

“Well,” Alex looked him up and down as he bit his lip, “I may not be able to do that for you right now but, I can easily give you something else.” Hank cocked and eyebrow, clearly intrigued. 

Alex sunk down to his knees, staring up at Hank through wide eyes. His hand reached out in front of him and grabbed Hank’s cock like it was muscle memory, giving it a few quick strokes and hearing Hank’s breath hitch.

“You know, I’ve wanted to tell you for so long I really love your dick.”

“What stopped you?” Hank’s hand came up and ran through Alex’s already wet hair. 

“I thought it wouldn’t be appropriate like, I didn’t want to give you the wrong idea or anything,” he muttered as he sped his hand up and Hank let out a strangled breath. “The whole not wanting to catch feelings thing stuck with me and I felt like telling you that would give you the wrong impression.”

Hank’s grip tightened slightly in his hair. “Alex I already had feelings so telling me wouldn’t have made a difference. I appreciate it though.”

“I didn’t know you had feelings therefore I didn’t tell you.”

“Anything else you’d like to tell me that you haven’t told me before?”

Alex smirked. “Maybe,” he removed his hand from Hank’s cock and settled it on his thigh. Alex opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his cock, taking in as much as he could before he found a good rhythm and began to bob his head.

“God,” Hank hissed out and Alex felt his legs tremble beneath his hand. “You’re so perfect,” he cooed as he ran a hand through his hair again. Alex hummed contently against his cock and took more of him in, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. 

This was Alex’s favorite position. He was such a sucker for Hank’s cock and having the feeling of him hitting the back of his throat was one he would never stop getting used to. He loved the feeling and loved it even more when Hank came and he felt his cum trail right down his throat. It was so erotic to him and Alex could get off from the thought alone for weeks. 

And he had, which he would tell Hank too the next time he seduced him which will probably be soon. 

“Alex,” Hank barely managed out and his eyes were starting to close. Alex knew he was close since his other hand was gripping his shoulder and his head was tilted back. Alex pulled back just a little, wanting to tease Hank slightly and draw this out a little bit longer. 

Hank’s breathing was becoming shorter and Alex flicked his eyes up, watching Hank’s face as he came. His cum spilled inside Alex’s mouth quickly and he swallowed, pulling off entirely and standing back up. 

“You,” Hank gasped out, trying to steady his breaths, “You are perfect.”

Alex playfully rolled his eyes. “Because I gave you the best blow job ever?”

“No, because you’re you. Sex or not,” he gave him a tender kiss on the lips, uncaring he could taste himself. “Sit down,” he instructed.

“In the tub?” Hank nodded and Alex did as he was told, sitting down, his back against the tiles. Hank sat down too and shifted Alex so he was now sitting in his lap. “What are you doing?”

“Loving you,” Hank kissed his head and spread his apart. “I never told you I love seeing you come undone. You always seem stressed to me.” Alex snorted at the comment.

“I have nothing to be stressed about.” 

“And maybe that’s stressing you out,” Hank kissed his cheek this time. “You were always so tight, so wrapped up you were waiting for someone to take the string and pull you loose. Every time we had sex,” his hands brushed against the inside of his thighs and Alex’s stomach flipped, “you were always so wound up and after, you were relaxed. Free even.”

Alex shrugged at the comment and rested his head against Hank’s chest. “I like having sex with you.”

“Even when we weren’t having sex, you always were relaxed with me,” Hank’s hand moved past Alex’s thigh and he sucked in a breath as he felt Hank’s finger prob at his entrance. “Regardless, I was always flattered, still am.”

“It’s because I love you,” Alex said as if it was obvious, “and what are you doing?”

“Making you come undone.”

Alex moaned as Hank’s finger entered him, pushing its way in all the way down to his knuckle. “We haven’t done this in awhile,” he gasped out as Hank’s finger moved in and out of him quickly. 

“Well I only needed to the first couple of weeks when we first started sleeping together but now, I’ll just do it to please you.”

“Best boyfriend. Ever.”

Hank chuckled and kissed his shoulder. “I’m just treating you the way you deserve to be treated,” he slid in another finger and Alex thrusted down on it. “So eager.”

“Feels good,” he muttered. “You always feel so good.”

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Alex. I’m going to fuck you later too. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Alex nodded feverishly, feeling Hank’s smirk. “You’re going to be so sore, your legs so weak when I’m done with you.”

“Please,” he begged. 

Hank added a third finger and Alex cried out, the noise being drowned out by the pounding of the water. “Are you close?” Alex nodded, words being left on his tongue. 

He whined as Hank pulled his fingers out and Alex turned to look at him. “Tease.”

“I’m trying to drag this out, just a little bit. No rush.” Hank kissed him tenderly on the lips and Alex groaned as Hank’s hand wrapped around his cock. “You’re so hard for me,” he purred into his ear. 

Alex wasn’t going to last long. He watched through lidded eyes as Hank stroked him really slow. The head of his cock was a bright pink and he was ready to come about five minutes ago but he knew it would be a whole lot longer till Hank let him come.

Hank’s thumb rubbed against the tip and Alex felt like he was going to explode. A pressure was building in his stomach and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. 

“I’m-”

“Not yet,” Hank pulled his hand away and Alex wanted to kill him. “I want to drag this out,” his hand went back to his thigh, lightly tracing it with his finger. 

“You’re such a tease,” Alex huffed. 

“You always get so impatient when you’re like this.”

Alex laughed. “Hank I’m so close right now I feel like a volcano about to erupt so yes, I’m very impatient right now.”

“Well then how do you want me to finish you off?”

“I don’t know, anything sounds good like, anything.”

Hank placed himself by his ear and his hand moved away from his thigh, rubbing its way up his chest and over to his nipple. Alex felt like he was going to go crazy with the way Hank kept rubbing at it with the pad of his finger. So slow. So teasing. 

“Do you want my hand or my mouth baby?” 

Baby. Alex never thought in a million years anyone would call him that, especially Hank since he didn’t seem to be fond of pet names, but Alex weirdly liked it. It felt right in a way.

“Mouth.”

Hank released him and Alex turned around, lying the other way and hitting his head a little on the tiles. “Are you okay?” Hank looked highly concerned and Alex nodded. 

“I’m okay so please,” he begged.

“Please?” Hank moved in between his legs and Alex’s cock twitched as he felt his breath against his tip. “Please what?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “You know what. Hank come on,” he whined again. “I’m going to get you back for this.”

“Not if I get you back first.”

“Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do Bozo? Keep me here and drag this out for hours?”

Hank shook his head. “I think I’d tie you up and have my way with you. Tease you all I want.”  
Alex swallowed. He would be pretty okay with that idea and the thought of it excited him. 

“I would like that,” he admitted.

“I know you would.” Hank took his cock in his mouth and Alex felt relieved. His hands made their way into Hank’s hair and it only took a stroke of his tongue against his head and Alex came hard and fast in his mouth. 

He needed at least a couple of minutes to catch his breath and collect himself. He didn’t remember even closing his eyes but when he opened them, he smiled blissfully up at Hank.

“Like I said, best boyfriend. Ever.”

Hank laughed and pulled Alex back into his lap to give him a searing kiss. Eventually, they stood up and finished their shower, actually showering this time, and soon headed out. 

Alex dried himself off and threw one of Hank’s shirts on which was too big for him and a pair of boxers before climbing into bed, Hank joining him shortly. 

“A whole suitcase full of clothes and yet you wear mine?”

“You’re my boyfriend, I have to wear your clothes,” Alex giggled and received a sweet kiss on the lips. “Now what should we do? We could go for round two in a couple of hours but in the meantime, what do you want to do?”

Hank shrugged as his hand went soothingly up and down Alex’s thigh. “We could watch a movie.”

“That would mean we’d have to go downstairs.”

“There’s a TV in here.” Hank got off the bed and walked over to the main dresser across from it, opening up the two doors to reveal a TV. “I can go grab us some food too, if you want.” Alex nodded and Hank handed him the remote and stole a kiss. “I’ll be right back.”

Alex turned the TV on and went straight to the movies, trying to see if there was anything good to watch. He scrolled through the channels mindlessly and perked up when Hank returned with a tray of food.

“Find anything?” Alex shook his head and took a piece of bacon off of the tray when Hank sat down next to him on the bed. 

“Nothing seems good,” he sighed and handed Hank the remote. “Want to look?” Hank shook his head and turned the TV off, setting the remote on the nightstand.

“Maybe we should talk instead.”

Alex took another bite out of his bacon. “About what?”

“Well,” he began to smile sheepishly, “I’m wondering what else you like about me that you haven’t told me,” he chuckled and Alex playfully rolled his eyes.

“Hank if you wanted an ego boost just say so and I’ll happily give you one.”

Hank laughed again and shook his head. “No not like that. Like is there anything you wanted to tell me you couldn’t before?” Alex hummed as he ate the rest of his bacon, trying to think of what he would say. 

Thing was, there were so many things Alex wanted to say but he didn’t even know where to begin.

“You eyes,” he said finally. “I always thought they were gorgeous, especially with your glasses on. And you being single surprised me.”

“I can say the same for you.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes really! Alex look at you, you’re perfect.” Alex thought that was debatable and as if Hank read his thoughts, he supplied the perfect answer. “You are, you’re perfect to me,” me leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

Alex kissed him back and pulled away, reaching for a piece of toast this time. “Alright babe, your turn. Tell me everything you love about me,” he smiled as he took a bite of his toast. 

“Well that’s a lot of things,” Hank himself grabbed a piece of bacon. “For starters you are terribly stubborn.”

“You’ve told me that before.” 

“I know but I like it about you. I like that you’re set in your ways, strong-headed. It what makes you you.”

Alex felt his heart warm up from his words. He was truly lucky to have Hank McCoy be _his_ boyfriend. 

“You’re sweet,” Alex chimed in. “Like you’re the sweetest and nicest person I know, Hank. You’re selfless and would do anything for anyone.”

Hank shrugged. “That’s true but I’d do anything for you.”

“You have a heart of gold.”

“As do you. You’re also very-”

The sudden knock on the door cut Hank off and they both turned to look at it. Alex glared at the door for interrupting the sweet moment him and Hank had going on. 

“Come in,” Hank mumbled and Alex occupied himself with eating more food.

When the door opened, Alex got a sour taste in his mouth and felt his food turn in his stomach, seeing Abigail was standing in the doorway.

“Am I interrupting?” She asked smugly as she knew exactly what she was doing. God Alex could not wait to put her in her place and call Abigail out for all the shit she put Hank through. 

Alex would love to see Hank do it himself too. It would be hot. Very hot.

“A little,” Hank sighed. “Do you need something?”

“I was just wondering if you two would need the washer or dryer. I have loads of laundry to do and I don’t know, maybe Toad and I will spend some extra time down there too so,” she smirked and Alex felt disgusted. 

“We’re not going anywhere near it,” Hank replied for them and Abigail didn’t seem relieved by the answer if anything, she seemed more annoyed.

“Alright,” she mumbled before closing the door.

Alex loudly faked gagged. “That was one too many details,” Hank nodded in agreement. “Anyway...remember how you used to tell me I push your buttons?” Hank nodded again. “Any of that true?” 

Hank rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous and Alex suddenly felt nervous too. “I would be lying if I said no,” he said with a guilty look on his face. “But I pushed yours just the same, right?” Alex nodded, fear pooling in his stomach.

“Hank,” he started slowly, “what happens when we push each other too far? Like I only pushed your buttons since it riled you up and-”

“Alex I love you,” Hank told him before Alex could finish that thought. “You can push my buttons all you want I won’t care. I didn’t before and I won’t know.”

“You didn’t?”

Hank shook his head. “Alex I had a very hard time trying to be annoyed with you. I know we told each other to not get attached, to not catch feelings but I was already hooked from the first time I saw you,” he admitted and Alex wasn’t a baby and he wasn’t a dramatic either-okay maybe he was-but tears stung his eyes and yeah he was the luckiest guy in the world.

“Were you trying to deny your feelings?”

“Yeah, for a while and that was why I thought it would be best to tell you before I left, like I told you, but you came and here we are.”

“Here we are,” Alex repeated. “I was in denial too. Like I would feel things, weird, fuzzy, warm feelings whenever you would show signs that you care or say something nice or reassure me and for awhile I didn’t think much of it. But when you told me you loved me, it made sense. Everything just made sense.”

Hank set the tray aside and scooted closer to Alex, resting his hand on his cheek. “Everything seems to make sense with you,” he smiled softly and Alex nodded. 

“God this is crazy.”

“What’s crazy about it?”

“Being in love.”

Hank shrugged. “Yeah, it’s crazy. Love makes you do crazy things.”

“Like fucking in a barn,” Alex giggled and Hank laughed with him.

“Exactly.”

Alex moved to sit in Hank’s lap and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. “I love you,” he told him and would tell Hank like a mantra whenever he wanted. It felt good to tell him too, to know there would be no secrets between them, not the major ones at least. 

“I love you too.”

They sat there for a while. Sometimes being idle. Content in each other’s arms, in each other’s company. Other times would be when they would eat what was left on the tray. 

Alex was sure he could stay like this forever if he was being honest. He could stay in Hank’s arms, enjoy the feeling of being held, being surrounded by him. Alex has never felt this way before-never _loved_ someone before and he was so glad he was experiencing it for the first time with Hank. 

They say one never gets over their first love and Alex believed that. He was sure he would love Hank forever and he probably will if he was being completely honest with himself. 

Thing was, Alex wanted Hank to be his only love but he wasn’t sure he could have it be that way.

“I was never in love with Abigail,” Hank said suddenly, taking Alex out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“I was never in love with Abigail. Not the way I love you,” he kissed his head. “It feels different, like my love for her was never love at all. It was just infatuation.”

Alex was relieved deep down since he knew Hank’s old flame was bringing him bouts of jealousy he didn’t want to admit. He was sure Hank wouldn’t mind him admitting he was jealous though, but still. Alex was relieved Abigail no longer had a hold on his Hank. 

God Alex sounded possessive, didn’t he?

“I wanted to punch Toad,” Hank added on. “The way he looked at you,” he shook his head. “I wanted to reach across the table and put him in his place, same with Abigail.”

Alex laughed. “It would’ve been really hot if you did,” he turned to look at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “So you’re jealous?”

“Of someone looking at you the way he was? Yes.” Alex smiled to himself, feeling flattered. “Were you ever jealous of Abigail?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Just a little bit,” he confessed. “I mainly wanted to slap her or put her in her place or _something_. She’s such a-”

“Bitch?”

“Yes. The biggest one I’ve ever met,” he shook his head. “I won’t hesitate to call her out, you know.” 

Hank smiled softly at him and ran his hand through his hair. “I know,” he kissed him lovingly on the lips and Alex kissed him right back, shifting himself to sit in Hank’s lap. “I won’t stop you either,” Hank said in between kisses and Alex couldn’t hide his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toad is in town...
> 
> What will happen next? Find out next week!


	11. Day 5.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry this chapter is kinda short but some events transpire as well as a look at the past. Enjoy!!

“Wait wait,” Angel said in between giggles, trying to catch her breath and Alex really hoped she didn’t spill the beer she was holding in her hand, “Hank never told you he played football?!” Hank groaned next to Alex and he couldn’t help but laugh.

Angel and Darwin invited them along with Raven and Azazel to a bar. Alex at first was not looking forward to going by any means because he wanted nothing more than to stay inside with Hank. They would order in, cuddle, probably repeat what happened last night…

“Me playing football isn’t some glorious milestone,” Hank muttered as he took the faintest sip from his own beer. He wasn’t a drinker, Alex always knew that about Hank so he was a little bit surprised he was drinking tonight, even if it was just a little bit. “Becoming a teacher was so much better,” he added knowingly.

“Hank’s right,” Darwin agreed, “but scoring and winning the game is pretty good.”

Hank rolled his eyes but Alex turned towards him, intrigued. “You had the winning score?”

“Yes and no,” Hank took a deep breath and suddenly everyone’s eyes were on him. “What? You guys all know the story,” he brushed off and gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up. “And since you all do, I’m going to go use the bathroom. Excuse me,” he stalked off and Alex watched him for a second before turning his eyes back to the group.

“Hank’s embarrassed,” Raven spoke up suddenly, nursing her glass of water. “He doesn’t like talking about it,” she whispered and Alex noted the eye roll from Angel out of his peripheral. “Scored for the wrong team,” she explained and Alex nodded in understanding. He could definitely see why Hank would be embarrassed by it and Alex surely wouldn’t bring it up around him either. “Anyway, you play any sports growing up?”

Alex nodded. “I played pretty much everything. Especially surfing.”

“Surfing? Where’d you surf?” Angel asked as she finished off her beer before signaling for another. 

“Hawaii.”

“That’s awesome!” Raven enthused. “Azazel and I went there on our honeymoon, it was just beautiful,” she sighed happily as she took Azazel’s hand. “We didn’t have a chance to go surfing but we did go scuba diving which was amazing. When did you go to Hawaii?”

Alex let out a breath as he thought and ran a hand through his hair. “I haven’t been since I was a kid. Used to vacation a lot and then finally my parents moved there when they retired. I have some family out there though.”

Angel hummed and grinned a little deviously. “Would be a fun trip for you and Hank,” she nearly sung and Alex nodded in agreement.

He looked off to where Hank walked to and Alex didn’t see him at all. He wasn’t overly worried or anything but he did find it a little odd that Hank hadn’t come back yet. Alex pulled out his phone to see Hank didn’t send any distress texts or anything so he was probably fine. 

Alex drummed his fingers against the bottle of his beer to the beat of the music playing around him. He didn’t recognize the song but he tapped both his fingers and his foot along to the rhythm, skimming the bar as he thought.

“This seat taken?” He recognized that voice but Alex couldn’t truly pinpoint from where. He turned to see Toad was eyeing him hungrily and looking at the spot Hank was sitting at like it was an open invitation.

“Toad,” Raven greeted him a little nastily but Toad merely glanced at her, keeping his beady eyes focused on Alex. “Didn’t know the zoo let animals free. And aren’t you supposed to be in prison?”

Toad snorted. “Rumors, rumors Raven. You always listened to them when you weren’t spreading them. Besides, I know Alex,” he licked his lips and Alex threw up a little in his mouth as he sat down next to him. Toad reeked of the worst cologne Alex had ever inhaled, it reminded him of a dead animal, on top of faint cigar smoke. 

“He’s with Abigail,” Alex informed everyone and Toad laughed.

“The fuck I am. Abby and I haven’t dated in years. She called me up yesterday asking for a favor and so, here I am.” Toad took Hank’s beer and drank what was last of it before letting out a satisfied sigh. “I’d do anything for that girl, even after everything.”

Alex knew he shouldn’t ask a follow up since he didn’t particularly care, especially about Abigail, or Toad’s lives or their past relationship either. But if talking about it got Toad away and not be possibly creepy with Alex, he’d take it.

“What happened with you two?”

Toad sighed heavily and Angel laughed, probably drunk. “Somebody cheated.”

“Angel!” Raven hissed and Angel put her hands up in defense.

“What? It’s true!”

“She’s right,” Toad agreed, his eyes locking with Alex’s. “Abby cheated on me which is ridiculous, right? Like she’s not that type of girl at all and yet I found out she slept with most of the football team just to make McCoy jealous.”

Alex blinked. “What?”

Toad nodded and let out a sigh. “Yeah she wanted to make him jealous, wanted him to make the first move so she went out with other people. It didn’t work obviously since McCoy was dense but I don’t know,” he shrugged, “still hurt. Thought she really cared, you know? But oh well, you move on.”

“So this whole time Abigail wanted Hank and Hank wanted her?” Toad nodded and for some reason that sunk into Alex a bit worse than he was expecting it too. 

“McCoy never knew though,” Toad went on, “like he just thought Abby was playing with his heart and she was, but she did it to get him. Personally, I would’ve done it the classic way where you just tell them straight up how you feel. Makes things so much easier.”

“Abigail still wants Hank,” Alex stated and he started to get a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. Toad nodded and Alex realized he was blocking him into the booth and Hank was still in the bathroom and Abigail could possibly be in there. “I need to use the bathroom,” he said suddenly and Toad laughed.

“Trust me, not a good idea.”

Well, Alex didn’t care now did he?

He stepped, yes stepped, right over Toad and got out of the booth. He excused his way through the now forming crowd and made his way to the bathroom. The beat of the music was replaced with the sound of his heart drumming in his ear and Alex wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find.

Pushing the bathroom door open, Alex was relieved and still quite worried to find it empty.

“Hank?” He called out and checked the empty stalls anyway, finding them how they were-empty.

“He’s not here,” Alex jumped as he turned around, seeing Toad was standing a couple feet away from him by the sinks. “He’s out back but you can’t interfere.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Excuse me? I can’t interfere when some girl is making a pass at my boyfriend?” Alex shook his head at him and tried to move past him but Toad shoved him backwards pretty hard. 

No Summers was far from being weak and could take anything thrown at them, but Toad appeared a lot stronger than he was and Alex nearly fell backwards through a stall door.

“You’re not understanding this blondie. Abigail needs to talk to him and you need to stay here.”

“The Hell I am.” 

Alex balled his hands up into fists and took a step towards Toad and was very ready to punch him when the bathroom door opened and someone else walked in. Luckily for him, Toad was distracted and Alex was able to slip away and get out of there, starting to look for Hank.

“Hank!” He shouted over the music and scanned the swarms of faces around him. “Hank!”

Hank didn’t seem to be inside so Alex made his way through and got outside by the front entrance, seeing Hank was nowhere. He pulled out his phone and called him but only had it go straight to voicemail.

“Shit.”

Alex walked towards the car to see if Hank was in there but he had no luck. He shook his head to himself and started to head back inside when he saw Hank coming with Abigail behind him. He quickly ducked around the side of the building and peeked over the wall to see Abigail and Hank were within earshot. He knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping again but after what Toad told him and trying to keep him hostage in the bathroom, he needed to listen.

“...Hank just stop okay?” Abigail said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. “I know what you’re trying to do and it’s working, alright? You prancing around with that guy trying to make me jealous…”

“I’m not trying to make you jealous, Abigail. I love Alex and I-”

“No you don’t! You love me Hank, I know you do. You told me so yourself.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Hank said coldly. “I thought I loved you but after what you did-”

“What I did?! Hank, all I did was love you!” Abigail cried out. “I’ve only wanted to be with you. Not Toad not some random guy from Harvard, just you.”

“Well Abigail you always were with that random guy now weren’t you? You were always with somebody else who wasn’t me and now that I do the same it’s suddenly a problem?” Alex looked over to see Hank shaking his head before he retreated. “You played games, Abigail. You always have and you always will and I can’t keep playing in one I keep losing.”

“You never were losing,” Abigail told him gently. “Hank I was stupid and immature and I was waiting for you to make the first move and I should’ve done it myself if I knew it was going to drive you away. I miss you, Hank. I miss spending time with you and watching Star Trek together,” she let out a faint laugh and Alex swore he heard Hank let one out too. 

“And I can do all those things with Alex.”

Abigail sniffled. “Alex doesn’t even know you. You two don’t even know each other that well but Hank, you and I know each other. We’ve known each other since we were kids. Know each other’s flaws and our quirks and accepted them. You can’t fully love him yet, can you?”

Alex sucked in a breath as it grew quiet. Hank was taking a long time to answer and Alex’s eyes started to water but he didn’t know why.

“Look Abigail, I don’t know, okay? I love Alex and I would do anything for him but I don’t know what the future holds,” Hank finally answered and Alex wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the reality of the situation yet. As cynical as it was, Hank was right.

“Your future could still have me in it, Hank. We can start our future over together, right here, right now.”

“Alex-”

“He could never love you like I do,” Abigail cut him off. “Hank, I love you and I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I know you wanted it before and deep down I know you still do.”

Hank took a deep breath. “Alex-”

“Will get over it. Please Hank,” Abigail begged and Alex chewed on his lip as the silence built which meant Hank was thinking. He was really thinking about this and maybe Alex should make the decision for him.

Alex should be the one to emerge from the wall and expose himself. Tell Hank that it would be okay because maybe Abigail was right, maybe Hank was better off with her. Alex couldn’t compete with her and he probably never would be able to either. She knew Hank better than Alex did and she was successful _and_ Hank’s parents adored her. 

“Be with me,” Abigail pleaded. “I know you love me, Hank. I know you do,” she emphasized some more as if saying it the first time over and over again wasn’t enough. 

“Abigail, I thought I did. Really,” Hank confessed, “but then I stopped. I stopped feeling whatever it was I felt towards you because you and I are too different. I realized that if we were together, it wouldn’t work. You could never make me happy.”

Abigail scoffed. “And Alex can? But he’s-he’s-”

“He makes me happy and if you truly love me like you claim you do, you would be happy for me,” Hank replied calmly and Alex felt a burning sensation start in his heart and continue throughout all his chest, making him feel like he was on fire from head to toe. “I’m sorry this isn’t how you expected things to go but I’m not apologizing for loving and being with Alex. I don’t know what my future holds but I see Alex in it.” 

“And not me?” 

Hank sighed heavily. “I love him.”

“And I love you,” Abigail’s voice sounded strained and Alex had a feeling she was crying. “Does that not matter to you? Do I not matter?” There was another moment of silence before Alex saw Abigail stomp off into the parking lot.

Alex waited about a minute before he stepped back into the light, only to find Hank waiting for him by the entrance. 

“Hey,” Alex breathed out, feeling his cheeks heat up faintly from the embarrassment for being caught. “Look Hank-”

“Are you seriously out here without a jacket on?”

Alex blinked. “What?”

Hank shook his head at him and walked over to him, taking off his coat and resting it on Alex’s shoulders. “I don’t want to date a popsicle,” he teased and Alex could only stare at him blankly. 

“You knew I was there?”

Hank nodded, his hands moving up from the front of the jacket to the back of Alex’s neck. His hands were a little bit colder against Alex’s skin but he didn’t mind one bit. “I could smell the cologne that my dad got me for graduation on you,” Alex only shrugged, feeling only a tiny bit bad he used something of Hank’s.

“Sorry,” he apologized and Hank shook his head.

“Don’t be, it’s better on you.” Alex nodded, not sure how to address the major elephant in the room, well, in between them really. “Alex,” Hank started slowly and Alex could tell he was nervous. 

“Are you happy?” Alex asked before Hank could finish whatever he was about to say. “Like do you think you can be happy? With me?”

Hank seemed a bit taken aback by the question but the shock on his face soon faded away with the reassurance he always wore. “Of course I’m happy with you,” he confirmed and closed the space between them. 

“But Abigail-”

“Okay _fuck_ Abigail. I don’t care what she says. I don’t care what my parents say and I don’t care what anyone else says. I’m not dating them or trying to please them, I’m dating you. I’m dating you and you and I are the only people who get to decide what goes on in our relationship. Nobody else. Just us.”

“Just us,” Alex repeated and Hank relaxed and smiled loosely at him. “I’m sorry for eavesdropping...again,” he muttered and Hank laughed it off. 

“You know I may never be able to throw a surprise party for you if you keep it up,” he teased and Alex laughed. 

“Well luckily for you, I don’t like surprise parties and you don’t like planning them either.”

Hank chuckled and kept his eyes fixed on Alex’s. He removed one of his hands on his neck and ran it through Alex’s hair. “I know I say this a lot but I love you,” he nearly cooed and Alex giggled.

“And I’ll never get tired of hearing it.” Alex leaned forward and kissed Hank tenderly on the lips. “I love you.”

Hank pulled him into a hug then and Alex wrapped his arms tightly around him, trying to keep them both warm now that Hank gave him his jacket. 

The logical thing would be to go back inside and actually get warm, but Alex didn’t want to. Not yet. He wanted to stay in Hank’s arms just a little bit longer. Stay with him alone just a little bit longer too. 

Alex had fun with Hank’s friends don’t get him wrong but he was feeling a bit selfish at the moment and he wanted to spend as much time with Hank as he could and he would. He always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail....smh.
> 
> Three chapters left...what do you think will happen next? Let me know!!
> 
> See you guys in a week!!


	12. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Thursday and you know what that means!! Enjoy!!!

He knew he said this a lot. Probably too many times in his head, to himself, enough times to get sick of it. But he couldn’t. Ever.

Alex _loved, adored_ , waking up in Hank’s arms these past few mornings and he couldn’t get sick of it. It was a feeling he was already used to and not waking up to it was something Alex never wanted to go through. Ever.

Hank was...perfect. Perfect was a complete and total understatement and Alex knew if Hank heard him say that or let alone think that, Hank would tell him he wasn’t perfect. There wasn’t anything in this world that was perfect but Hank was. He was perfect to Alex. Perfect _for_ Alex.

He was perfect in the sense that he was himself. Never once did Hank ever try to build up this facade or this way about himself that made him seem better than he was. No, Hank was purely himself. He always was open and honest and comfortable with Alex.

Alex felt like he knew him forever. 

Alex wasn’t an existentialist or really religious and wasn’t sure if there was a past life or next life or anything, but if there was, he was a thousand percent sure he was with Hank in it.

God he never saw himself being this sappy, ever, but Alex was so _happy_. He had never felt this happy in his life, even if him and Hank had to go through numerous arguments to get to where they are today. Alex wouldn’t change any of this. 

Sure he wished it had happened a lot sooner but it didn’t and he was okay with that. It happened for a reason and that reason was for him and Hank to be together, one way or another. 

If he never went on this trip with Hank, things would’ve probably played out different. Hank would have confessed his feelings and left Alex to think for a whole week on them. But Alex knew what he would’ve done. He would’ve ran, stayed far away from Hank as possible just as he always did when he was confronted with his feelings.

But this time, Alex didn’t really have a choice and he was glad he didn’t. He was glad he didn’t run and was forced to workout his unresolved now resolved feelings for Hank.

Alex was in love. 

And well, his love was currently sleeping with his head rested just below Alex’s shoulder with his arm wrapped loosely yet securely around his waist. His brown hair covered the beautiful eyes Alex could spend hours staring into; his back rising softly and falling slowly as he slept peacefully. 

He couldn’t wake him, didn’t want to wake him. Alex wanted to be content, a bit creepy too if he was truly being honest, and watch Hank sleep. 

Alex’s fingers softly combed through his hair, but light enough for Hank not to awaken. Last night's events flooded back to Alex slowly as he looked down at Hank, a small smile forming on his face as he thought. 

After their talk, they did eventually return inside to the bar. Raven and Azazel had gone home since Raven was feeling tired, so the two of them and Angel and Darwin chatted for the rest of the night. They talked about nearly everything and anything until they called it a night around midnight and they both went home.

Almost immediately, Hank and Alex hopped right into bed. Alex was originally the one hugging Hank but throughout the night they both shifted and Alex was soon in the position he was in now. 

Escaping his own thoughts, Alex slowly and carefully leaned over to the nightstand and unplugged his phone from the charger. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the lighting of his phone screen.

He had no texts from Sean so Alex sent him one and asked how he was doing, and had several texts from Scott.

_Just checking in._

_Making sure you’re not dead._

_Call me._

Alex let out a quiet laugh and texted Scott that he was alright and explained what he did last night. 

Scott, of course, replied almost immediately:

_Sounds fun. Have fun tonight! Be responsible!_

Alex thanked him then rolled his eyes at the last part. He scrolled through his phone briefly before setting it down and laying back down completely. 

Just as he laid down, Hank shifted and his head was suddenly buried in the crook of Alex’s neck. Alex felt his breath tickle his skin momentarily before he pressed kisses all along the side of his neck and up to his ear. 

“Good morning,” Hank’s voice hummed in Alex’s ear. It was still very thick with sleep and made Alex feel giddy all over.

“Good morning,” Alex replied with a happy sigh and turned his head to greet Hank with a loving kiss on the lips. Alex ran his hand up through Hank’s hair to push back what was covering his eyes. 

Hank pulled back and looked at Alex softly with those gorgeous eyes of his. “I need a haircut.”

“You don’t. I like it,” Alex proved his point by continuing to run his hands through Hank’s hair. “Grow out your hair and I’ll grow out mine,” he teased and Hank chuckled, giving him another kiss.

“Did you sleep well?”

Alex nodded. “I always do with you,” he cooed and received another kiss. 

“Same here,” Hank murmured in agreement before positioning himself on top of Alex fully. Alex’s hands rested on Hank’s sides and slowly inched their way down towards the hem of his shirt before letting out a giggle. Hank pulled back and looked at him a bit confused. “What?”

“Nothing well, I don’t know. You’re just...frisky this morning.”

Hank laughed. “Aren’t I frisky every morning?” 

“No. You’re usually already doing something.”

Hank shrugged. “Okay that’s fair. Do you not like me being frisky? Because if you don’t want me to I-”

“Hank,” Alex cut off before he could go on some ramble about setting boundaries they both already respected with one another, “I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant it’s cute. And I like it. Love it really,” he smiled loosely up at him and Hank relaxed.

“Okay but if you ever don’t like something-”

“I’ll let you know, and the same for you.”

Hank nodded. “That kind of killed the mood, didn’t it?”

“Not necessarily,” Alex began as his hands pushed up the hem of Hank’s shirt, touching the soft and toned skin that made up his back. “But before we get back into the mood, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well, I was thinking you, then breakfast, then just lounge around for a bit? I don’t know what we could do before the rehearsal dinner tonight.”

Alex wanted to smack himself in the face. How could he forget? Rehearsal dinners were like the most important thing in a wedding besides the wedding itself! 

“Where’s it at again?”

Another laugh. “So you know how I told you they met in high school, right?” Alex nodded, waiting for Hank to continue. “Well, the rehearsal dinner is at our old high school.”

“Really? That’s...unique.”

Hank nodded. “Yeah but it’s a place that means a lot to them both. I’ll surely feel nostalgic tonight,” he laughed and Alex smiled up at him.

“Maybe you can give me a tour, a private tour.”

“I will,” Hank kissed him deeply and that signaled the end of their conversation. 

Alex felt himself sink into the mattress more as Hank let a little bit more of his body weight on top of him. He shifted under Hank a little to get comfier and pulled away from Hank briefly to get Hank’s shirt off. 

Hank smashed their lips back together and Alex felt himself being hoisted up as Hank’s hand came under him and against his backside, guiding him to sit up. 

“What are you doing?” Alex managed to get out in between kisses and Hank pulled away from his lips, kissing along his jaw and neck. 

“This,” Hank muttered against his skin and in a swift movement, Alex was suddenly upright in Hank’s lap. Hank pulled back to look him in the eyes, running his hand through Alex’s hair as he did so. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Alex rolled his eyes at himself for feeling a blush rise to his cheeks and his heart feel like it was on fire. “Hank,” he began.

“It’s true. Look, I know I’m a true believer in science and I do think certain people meet for certain reasons and I met you. I met you because Alex, you and I are meant to be.”

“I do too,” Alex felt his eyes sting with tears of joy and when did he ever become like this? Maybe Hank was helping him be more in tune with his emotions; Alex was aware of his emotions, don’t get him wrong, but he always ignored them but with Hank, his walls were down. 

Alex had them built up for years. His walls were concrete and completely solid and nothing could knock them down. But Hank did. Hank found his way and was patient and took apart every slab of concrete without Alex even realizing it. Hank was loving and accepting and Alex didn’t have anything to fear anymore. He could just be himself and be with Hank and be happy. 

And together, they would grow and continue to grow and Alex will fall in love with Hank all over again. 

“I love you,” Alex told him again and those three words, eight letters held so much of what Alex wanted to say but he didn’t know how to phrase it. He had so much to tell Hank, so much to thank him for. Without him, Alex would continue to be some loser with nothing going for him.

But now, now Alex wanted to better himself because he finally felt capable of doing it. He was capable before but something about being with Hank changed that. Being with Hank changed everything, for the better. And Alex knew it would continue to get better. 

They would have their fights, Alex knew they would because it was them, they always fought. Big or small, they would move on from it, just like they always did. 

“God Hank I love you so much,” he felt a tear on his cheek and why was Alex crying? Hank immediately wiped it away and his hand rested on the side of Alex’s cheek, tattooing itself into his skin since it belonged there. They belonged together. 

“I love you more,” Hank teased and Alex faintly. “Alex, let me know if you think we’re moving too fast or anything you’re not comfortable with because the last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable.”

“Of course I’ll tell you and I want you to tell me too,” Hank nodded as a promise. “And do you think we’re moving too fast?”

“Do you?”

Alex shrugged. “I mean not really? Like time went by fast, but we were with each other pretty much weekly for eight months straight and I don’t know, it’s pretty natural for us to fall for each other.”

“Yeah after we told each other we wouldn’t,” Hank laughed and shook his head, “I can’t believe we didn’t think this would work. We were so stubborn.”

“You were stubborn,” Alex giggles and Hank gave him a look. “Okay fine, I was stubborn too,” he admitted with a playful eye roll. “But I’m always comfortable with you and whatever you want to do, I’ll be on board with it.” Hank nodded slowly in understanding, suddenly looking nervous. 

“So,” Hank took a deep breath, “would you like to move in? I understand completely if it’s too soon or anything I just thought it would be ea-“

“Yes,” Alex cut him off and kissed him eagerly on the lips. “Of course I’ll move in with you,” he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his neck, smiling against his skin. 

Hank relaxed beneath him and Alex felt his hands on his back, rubbing soft circles into his skin. “I was thinking it would be easier,” he continued, “it’s not fair to you to go home at odd times and I won’t be used to not waking up next to you every morning and falling asleep with you in my arms,” he kissed his head and Alex felt his smile grow wider. 

“Makes perfect sense to me,” he agreed and pulled back to look into his eyes. “Scott will be happy, for me, for us, and to have the extra space.”

“And you won’t be too far away either,” Alex nodded. “And I think I should meet your parents before you move in, it’s only right.”

“How old fashioned of you.”

Hank shrugged. “Their son is moving into the house of a stranger. I need to get them to like me and Scott so they know you’re safe.”

“They will love you,” Alex reassured, “I’m pretty sure Scott already does too and everything will be fine. I know it will,” Hank nodded but he looked uncertain. “Is something bothering you?”

“My mom. She hasn’t been the most...welcoming to you recently and I don’t want her stamp of approval or anything but I want you to feel comfortable with her and my family and not have her, you know, wish I was with something else.”

“Then we will talk to her. I’m sure she will be happy for us though. You’re her son and she should be happy with whoever makes you happy.”

Hank nodded again. “Okay, we’ll go talk to her. But when?”

“I don’t know, now?”

“Now? Right now?”

“When do you want to do it?”

Hank shrugged. “I don’t know...maybe before we leave? Like after the wedding we’ll still have a day to talk to her-”

“Aren’t we leaving that morning?”

“Well yes-”

“Then we should do it before then,” Alex suggested, “like maybe not this very second but how about after breakfast?” Hank nodded. 

“Okay,” he agreed and gave Alex a sweet kiss on the lips. “Now, where were we again?”

Alex hummed. “Somewhere about here,” Alex pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the ground before kissing Hank again and grinding down on his lap which he knew drove Hank crazy. 

“So sexy,” Hank mumbled to him and Alex grinned and craned his neck back to give him room to mark him up, if he desired to.

Yet of course, their peaceful moment was interrupted by the sudden knocking on the door. 

“Do we have to get that?” Alex whispered, not wanting to be heard through the door. 

“We don't, but maybe I should see who it is?” 

“That would require me leaving your lap and I’m not sure I want to do that right now.”

Hank chuckled and gave Alex a loving kiss. “It’ll be a second, I promise.” Alex groaned jokingly as he got off of Hank’s lap and buried himself under the covers again.

He watched as Hank threw his shirt back on and answered the door. 

“May I come in?” Alex heard in a voice he learned to recognize as Edna’s. “I’m sorry if I woke you two but it’s important,” she urged and Alex quickly put his shirt back on as well and ran a hand through his hair, wanting to look somewhat presentable.

“Of course,” Hank mumbled and he let Edna inside. She closed the door behind him and Hank sat next to Alex, taking his hand in his. “What’s going on, Mom?”

Edna cleared her throat and fiddled with her hands. “Look Henry, I know it’s none of my business but Abigail returned home very upset last night.” Hank gave Alex’s hand a squeeze and Alex knew he wasn’t completely comfortable with this, at all.

“Mom I know you want me to be with her-“

Edna put her hand up in the air to silence Hank for a minute. “Henry let me finish,” she continued on and Hank nodded. “Abigail is like a daughter to me and I always thought, and her parents always thought that you two would one day get together. I’ve always hoped for it to happen and I know I’ve been pushy with it in the past and recently,” Hank nodded along, “and for that I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Hank forgived and Alex met Edna’s eyes, seeing she was looking right at him. “I thought things would’ve gone that way too with her and they didn’t and I’m glad they didn’t. I wouldn’t have met Alex otherwise,” Hank turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I only ever wanted you to be happy, sweetie.”

“We are happy, Alex and I are happy together,” Hank wrapped his arm around him and Alex relaxed into his touch. 

“And that’s all I want for you,” she smiled sweetly and Hank smiled back and pulled away to give her a hug and Alex gave her one too.

He wasn’t a parent so he didn’t understand the situation completely, but if this meant that all the Abigail talk and Abigail were backing off, that’s all that really mattered to him. 

Now with those things out of the way, Alex felt like him and Hank could really focus on each other now. Focus on their relationship and what lies ahead for them. Moving in together was a big step and Alex couldn’t wait for the day to come when they actually did it. 

Alex had a big and bright future ahead to spend it with the man he loved and he would enjoy every single second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to an unfortunate end 😭
> 
> But no need to fear!!! I still have more fics coming (they’re WIPs) and there are still two chapters left!!! 
> 
> See you in a week!!


	13. Day 6.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter 😭😭😭😭
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

“Wow,” Alex breathed out as Hank pulled up to the high school which was swarmed with cars. Alex felt a bit nostalgic, thinking he was going to a school dance. He only went to one in his life and it was senior prom. Alex went stag and ditched the dance almost immediately to go smoke outside on the bleachers with Sean. 

“What?” Hank asked, taking Alex out of his thoughts as he pulled up to a spot and parked. 

“You weren’t kidding, about the high school part.”

Hank chuckled. “No, I wasn’t,” he turned the car off and glanced at his watch. “And it looks like we’re about ten minutes early so maybe I could show you around. Show you where my locker was, where I used to hang out, all that fun stuff. If you want to I mean,” he quickly added.

“Of course,” Alex beamed and he undid his seatbelt before leaning over and giving Hank a sweet kiss on the lips. “Let’s go.” Hank quickly got out of the car first in order to open Alex’s door for him. “Such a gentleman.”

“Always,” Hank took his hand in his and they walked inside together. 

The high school looked no different than any other Alex had seen. Hallways were all over the place and each wall has lockers lined up back to back.

“This way,” Hank led and they walked down a hallway to the left of them. The hallway lights weren’t on as they walked further down and reminded Alex of a horror movie setting. Hank halted and stepped to the side. “And here it is.” 

“It’s kinda small,” Alex observed, tilting his head to the side. “How did you fit things in there?”

“I didn’t really. I mainly carried my stuff and then whatever I couldn’t fit I put in my gym locker since it was much bigger.”

Alex nodded in understanding. “How long did you play football for?”

“All four years,” Hank said unenthusiastically and leaned up against his old locker, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist and pulling him closer. “I joined it for a stupid reason but I did have fun and I was pretty good at it.”

“Of course you were, you’re good at everything.”

“Not everything,” Hank corrected and leaned down to rest his forehead against Alex’s. “But I am about some things,” he smiled down at him and Alex smiled right back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hank kissed him again and Alex wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to close as much distance between them as he could. 

“You two are next.”

They broke apart to see Raven was a few feet away, smirking. Her hair was thrown up into a bun and she was wearing a somewhat long red dress and matching heels. Azazel was in the distance, talking to someone Alex didn’t recognize, and was wearing a suit himself.

“Next?” Hank questioned and Alex’s eyes went back to Raven, noticing she was rubbing her bulging stomach. 

“You know,” Raven grinned a bit devilishly, “to tie the knot, get married, you know.” Alex blushed, thankful for the dark lighting he was in. 

“Raven-”

“I can feel it,” she cut Hank off before he could finish what he could say. “Anyway, Hank I need to borrow you for a minute, if Alex is alright with that.” Alex nodded and Hank gave him a quick kiss.

“I’ll be right back,” he gave Alex a look that Alex knew to be he wasn’t looking forward to whatever Raven had to say. It wasn’t like Raven was annoying or anything, but Alex had already picked up on that Raven liked to tease Hank.

Alex watched as the two of them walked down another hallway and disappeared around the corner. Alex himself turned around and continued to walk down the hallway, seeing it was dark as well.

He didn’t think much of it; the school was probably saving on electricity since it was nighttime and school wasn’t in session. Alex pulled out his phone to see his service was low but he still had some which was good. Alex heard a noise and slid his phone back into his pocket.

“Hank?” Alex called out, walking closer to the sound. He heard another noise and then the sound of clicking heels. “Oh,” he stated as he saw bright green hair step into view. 

Of course it was Abigail. 

“Hello Alex,” Abigail greeted fakely with a bright smile which was also fake as well. “What are you doing over here?”

“Just wandering,” he replied flatly and Abigail nodded. 

“You know,” she took a few steps closer and Alex shoved his hands in his pockets, “I used to go to high school here too, with Hank.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Abigail hummed. “Right, of course you do because you know all about Hank and I, right?”

Alex snorted. “You mean where you played with his emotions? Yeah, I know all about it,” he chided and Abigail laughed. 

“Played with his emotions? Alex please, Hank and I are friends, why would I ever do that to him?”

“Were friends,” Alex corrected and Abigail shook her head with a smile.

“Are friends,” Abigail stepped even closer, close enough to the point where Alex could smell the overly floral perfume she was wearing. It made him gag. “Because once Hank realizes who you really are, he’ll come right back to me.”

“Who I really am?” Alex repeated followed by a laugh. “Are you drunk or something? Because I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about and I don’t care. Hank and I are together and you need to accept that and move on.”

Abigail giggled. “Oh Alex, there’s so much you don’t know. Hank and I have a history and you don’t. You’re just some loser who showed up here. You’re the one who needs to move on, not me.” Alex shot her a weird look. He was overly confused, annoyed, and starting to get angry. 

“You’re insane, you know that?”

“It’s called being in love, which you’d understand, right? Since you’re in love with Hank? Well, that makes two of us.”

“If you’re so in love with him then why-”

“Why what?” Abigail jumped in before Alex could finish. “Why was I Hank’s first kiss or his first?”

“What are you talking about?”

Abigail chuckled briefly and then stopped. “Oh you’re being serious. Hank didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Alex’s hands in his pockets balled up into fists and he had the faintest idea that Abigail was trying to get into his head. 

“That we were each other’s firsts. First kiss. First time having sex.”

Alex shook his head, ignoring the way his heart was plummeting to his stomach. “You’re lying. Hank didn’t do anything with you.”

“I'm not, but he is. He did and I’m very surprised he didn’t tell you but frankly, I don’t care. At least I know the real truth. And the real truth is I know what Hank and I have and it’s something you two never will.”

Oh Alex was really getting mad now.

“Look Abigail I’ve tried to be nice to you but you need to leave Hank alone. You’re-You’re a bitch and psycho and you hurt him. You hurt Hank and I can’t believe you can’t see that. You need to grow up.”

“You’re one to talk,” Abigail scoffed. “Last time I checked, I had a college degree and a job and what do you have? Nothing. I looked you up and you have nothing, you are nothing. I have no idea what Hank sees in you, if anything.”

Alex took a deep, calming breath, but it didn’t work. Fuck being calm. He couldn’t be calm for this. At all.

“You wanna know what Hank sees in me?” Alex was probably yelling by now but he didn’t care. “He sees someone who loves him and wouldn’t fuck him over ever chance they got like you did. Do you have any idea what you did to him? Have any idea how much you hurt him or do you just not care?” 

Abigail made a weird face. “Hurt him? I’ve never done anything to Hank except love him. You’re the one-“

“I’m the one who he struggled to tell me about you. If you were some good friend to Hank, then why does he never once talk about you and every time he does, it’s about something bad?”

Abigail rolled her eyes. “Get over yourself, Alex,” she clipped. “Hank would never say that, especially about me. We were each other’s first loves, remember?”

“Like I’d believe anything you’d say,” Alex turned around on his heel and began to walk away. 

However, Toad came around the other side of Alex and cornered him. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“To find my boyfriend, asshole,” Alex raised his hands up to push Toad off, but Toad was quick and grabbed Alex’s arms and dragged him over to a locker.

“Let me go! Hank! Hank!” Alex’s voice echoed down the hallway and he heard the creak of a locker door and before he knew it, Alex was tossed and locked inside. “Hey! Let me out!” Alex banged on the door only to watch through the small slits, seeing Abigail and Toad walked away.

Alex banged on the door repeatedly and screamed, trying his best to draw attention to himself to get out of here. What the Hell was going on? Was Abigail really that delusional? 

Appeared so.

His arms were crammed at his sides but Alex was able to reach his phone out of his pocket and call Hank. He cursed to himself when it went right to voicemail; Hank probably had his phone off.

“Shit.”

Alex called Scott next, grateful he picked up after the first ring. 

“Hello-”

“Scott call 911 right now and fuck I forgot the name of the school I’m in but I’m stuck in a locker and I think Abigail is going to try to do something to Hank-“

“Wait slow down,” Scott quickly cut in. “Did you say you’re in a locker? At a school? Alex what happened?” Alex explained in short his situation and Scott hung onto every word. “Good god people are crazy,” he sighed when Alex was done.

“Yes I know but that doesn’t help my situation right now. I’m still stuck in a locker and Hank’s phone is off and I’m screwed. No ones going to find me till at least the morning when some kid randomly opens up their locker and finds a total stranger in it.”

Scott went quiet on the other end and Alex took that as a sign of him thinking. “Okay what you should do is call the police. Or an ambulance. Or both, yeah both.” Alex nodded, realizing if he wasn’t in such a panic he would’ve thought rationally enough to do that. 

“Right, yeah you’re right. I’ll call you with an update.” Alex hung up then and just as he was about to call the police, his phone lost service. “No! No!” Alex banged on the door and kept banging. 

He was never getting out of here.

Alex turned his phone’s flashlight on and looked around seeing he was in an empty locker. He peered through the slits to see no one was in the hallway or even close to where he was. 

Well, Alex had only one option: He kicked the door till it gave out. If that didn’t work, well, he would just have to keep banging and screaming.

What was worse was the fact that no one, not even Hank, hadn’t even noticed he was gone. 

Here went the first kick.

Locker doors were much harder than Alex remembered them to be and he didn’t have much space to move his leg either. His left foot was killing him already from the first impact but Alex kicked again and again, only to have more pain and no progress. 

Tears welled in his eyes out of frustration and Alex got the closest he could to a sitting position and hugged himself. There was no way he was getting out of here.

But Summers were no quitters. Quitting didn’t run in his blood and Alex surely wasn’t going to start it now either. 

He was Alex Summers dammit. He won over Hank’s heart, came in tune with his own emotions, climbed onto his roof once and he sure as Hell could get out of a locker. 

Looked like he would have to MacGyver his way out of this one.

With his flashlight guiding him, Alex took off the cufflink on his left wrist-they were a gift from his mom when he graduated high school-and put the top half in his pocket and the other on top of the nail that bound the door. Alex didn’t know if it would work but he tried it anyway. 

He put the end of the cufflink in the nail and turned it and turned it as best as he could. Alex didn’t have a concept of time at this point and he didn’t know how much time had gone by, but if he could guess, it probably took him about ten minutes to get the nail to loosen.

And slowly, ever so slowly, Alex got one nail out and had three more to go. After he got another one free, Alex shoved his hand through the little gap he made and tried his hardest to pull the metal back as far as it could go. 

“Come on,” he muttered to himself quickly yanked his hand back as the metal snapped back into place. Looked like he had to keep going.

Just as Alex was working on the third nail, he began to hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Alex looked first just to make sure it wasn’t Abigail or Toad again.

“Hey! I’m in here!” Alex yelled and kept banging on the locker till the footsteps came closer and closer. “Help me! Please!”

“Alex?” The voice said and Alex immediately recognized it as Edna’s. “Alex is that you?”

“Yes! Toad-I mean Mortimer-shoved me in here and I’m very stuck.”

“How long have you been in there?” Edna asked with her voice filled with concern. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize you weren’t there, I thought you were somewhere off with Henry-“

Alex’s stomach sank. “Hank’s not there?” 

“No, I haven’t seen him since you two left the house.”

“You need to go find him,” Alex urged. “You need to go find Hank and help him first, please.”

“Alex I can’t leave you,” Edna began and Alex shook his head, not that she could see.

“Go find Hank first, please.”

“We will find him together but first we need to get you out,” Edna compromised and she was just as stubborn and determined as Hank. Alex watched as she worked on the lock, using a bobby pin and turning the locker knob to get it to open. “I used to break into lockers in my day,” she mumbled. “Not like in a bad way, I mean to surprise friends or put cute things in Norton’s locker,” she explained and the lock clicked and the door swung open.

Alex gave her a quick hug and thanked her before dashing down the hallway, Edna at his side. “Where’s the party at?”

“In the gymnasium, down the hall and to the left.” Alex nodded at her instructions and ran right to the gymnasium seeing everyone was hanging around, drinking, laughing. It should be him and Hank doing that, but Hank wasn’t here.

“He’s not here,” Alex spoke his thoughts aloud and looked at Edna with worry. “I’m going to go look for him,” Edna nodded in understanding.

“I’ll keep looking here.” 

Alex nodded before heading off. He had no idea where he was going in this school but he soon found himself at a dead end. 

He was about to turn around when he heard voices nearby. The voices were possibly coming from a nearby classroom.

“...I’m not doing this with you right now,” Alex heard and breathed a sigh of relief as he knew it to be Hank’s. 

“Hank you can’t just give up,” Abigail whined and Alex stealthily walked closer to the classroom. “All because of some guy?”

“Some guy? Abigail, Alex-“

“Enough about Alex. God Hank don’t you see what he’s doing to you? He’s using you for sex and for your money! Can’t you see?! He doesn’t love you, Hank.” Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Delusional,” Alex mumbled and they both went quiet. 

“And what would you know about love, Abigail?” Hank questioned. “The only person you ever loved was yourself.”

“Hank that’s not true and you know it. I love you. I just-“ Abigail cut herself off and that’s when Alex looked inside the room and he really wished he didn’t.

Abigail was kissing Hank. 

“I guess she was right,” Alex’s words broke them apart and Hank looked at him with his eyes wide.

“Alex-“

“Don’t,” Alex seethed and turned his eyes on Abigail. “You want him so badly then fine, you can have him.” He turned around and walked out of the room as fast as he could and down the hall, wanting to get out of this school as quick as he could.

“Alex!” Hank called out behind him and Alex heard him running and soon enough Hank was in front of him. He reached out to Alex but he took a step back. “I can explain.”

“I’m sure you can,” Alex bit down on his lower lip, feeling it was starting to quiver. “I saw her kiss you Hank,” his eyes were watering but Alex blinked the tears away. 

Hank’s face was swimming with emotions and Alex didn’t feel like deciding what he was feeling. “Alex, I’m so sorry.”

“You’re sorry? For which part? Kissing her or making me believe that you were actually over her?” Alex ran a hand through his hair and shook his head at himself. “If you want to be with her then I’m not going to stand in your way.”

“I don’t want to be with her.”

“Then why did you kiss her Hank?! Why did you kiss her but tell me you’re over her and tell me you’re in love with me?!”

“She kissed me. Alex-” 

“Tell me the truth.”

Hank let out a breath and Alex could see there were tears in his eyes. “I am. She kissed me because she-because-I-it was my way of-of closure.”

“Closure. Closure. _Closure_?!” 

“Alex I don’t expect you-“

“To understand?” Alex finished for him and Hank went quiet. “Oh Hank I understand completely. I understand what she did to you, how much she made you hurt and made you have all these mixed feelings. But what I don’t understand is how you practically loath her and yet I don’t get why you would do that to us.”

“I did it for us.”

“Bullshit. If you’re not over someone, then don’t get in a damn relationship with someone else,” tears were clouding his vision but Alex wasn’t going to let them fall. 

“I’m over her,” Hank deadpanned. “Alex I don’t want to be with Abigail, I want to be with you,” he practically begged. 

“God Hank you sound so desperate,” they turned to their heads to see Abigail was approaching them casually. “Clearly we’re in love, even someone as dumb as Alex can see that.”

“You stay out of this,” Hank growled at her. “Alex is not dumb. He’s twenty times the person that you will ever be. You’re toxic. You’re so toxic and I cannot believe I was stupid enough to fall under your little spell thing again. You’re manipulative and you’re so-“

Abigail laughed. “Please Hank, we’re meant to be. You can’t possibly tell me you love him? Truly?”

Hank met Alex’s eyes again and Alex knew he should’ve left a long time ago. “Abigail I don’t owe you anything or any explanation. But I love Alex. And I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me and I will regret that for the rest of my life but I will never ever regret getting you out of my life.”

“Hank-“

“Alex I know I can’t take it back but I would if I could,” Hank spoke to him, ignoring Abigail completely. 

Alex nodded, his throat feeling tight as he attempted to swallow. But before he could speak, Abigail started again.

“Oh my god this is ridiculous,” she groaned. “I kissed him, alright? Now can you two break up already so Hank and I can-“

“Stop, both of you just stop,” Alex commanded. “Hank, I love you. I love you so much and I just need to know. Did you want to kiss her? Honestly?”

“No.”

“Hank, please.”

“She kissed me, and I was unwilling,” Hank confessed. “I wanted closure, to talk to her and do it rationally and next thing I know, she was kissing me and you walked in. Alex, I would never, ever cheat on you. I would never lie to you or hurt you in any way. You mean more to me than anything in this world. Alex I love you.” Hank stepped closer to him and slowly reached for his hands. “And I would never, ever, leave you for Abigail or anyone for that matter. I only want to be with you.”

Abigail groaned, again. “God this is so-“

“Abigail fuck off,” Hank jabbed at her, not taking his eyes off of Alex still. “I’m so sorry, Alex. I know that doesn’t change anything that happened but I am.”

“So,” Alex started, “while I was in a locker, which Abigail and Toad locked me in, Abigail took you to a classroom and you went with her to talk?” Hank nodded. “And then she kisses you?” Again, Hank nodded. “And it gave you closure? Even if you didn’t want to kiss her?” Another nod from Hank.

“You’re psychotic,” Hank barked at her and Abigail rolled her eyes. “You really need help, Abigail.”

“Oh Hank,” Abigail shook her head at him and walked up to where him and Alex were standing, “Alex already knows the truth. How you and I were each other’s first. Remember?”

“Abigail, we never slept together.”

Abigail shrugged. “Not yet,” she smirked.

“Not ever,” Hank took Alex’s hand in his. “Come on,” Hank led Alex away quickly and he finally let his hand go when they were closer to where other people were. “Alex, I-“

“I need some air. By myself.” Hank nodded in understanding and Alex nodded to himself before stepping outside. 

The cool air greeted his cheeks and he closed his eyes, taking a few breaths until he opened them again. 

He loved Hank. He loved him like crazy and Alex already wanted to go back to him and run into his arms and feel safe again. Have everything be alright but Alex couldn’t do that right now. 

The image of Abigail kissing Hank played like a movie in his mind and Alex wanted to burn the theatre down and watch the image fade away. He believed Hank when he said Abigail kissed him because she locked Alex in a locker for fuck sakes, but Alex wasn’t entirely sure why Hank didn’t push her off in the first place.

Not until Alex arrived at least.

What if Alex never arrived? Would Hank have never pushed her off? 

He knew the answer was no. Of course it was no. Hank loved Alex and he knew he loved him too. And why should Alex let Abigail win? This was what she wanted. This was her plan and Alex wasn’t going to let her win. 

Hank McCoy was the love of his life and Alex was sure as Hell not letting him go that easily. Over a kiss that Hank didn’t even consent to? No, that wasn’t a dealbreaker for Alex.

He loved Hank, no matter what.

Alex let out a final breath before he turned around and headed right back inside, seeing Hank was standing exactly where he was before.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity up until Alex walked over to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Hank buried his face in the crook of Alex’s neck and he felt his tears stain his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left...
> 
> Thoughts?


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final chapter 😭😭😭😭
> 
> Enjoy!!

Alex took a long drag of the blunt before passing it back to Sean, blowing the smoke out as he stared up at the worn and tattered Cher poster on Sean’s ceiling. He smiled to himself as he thought about the last time he was here, lying on Sean’s bedroom floor, smoking and looking blankly up at his ceiling, unsure of what the week ahead entailed. It had been a least a couple months since then and those months had been the best of Alex’s life, so far. 

“For the last time, stop staring at my girl,” Sean’s voice took Alex out of his thoughts again. He blew out the smoke he just inhaled and turned his eyes on Sean. “Since you have your own now, you can stop looking at mine.” Alex laughed and felt his stomach flutter as he thought of Hank. “How’d it happen again?” 

Alex rolled his eyes and sat up. “I already told you how it happened. We went away for a week, lots of drama happened, and now we’re together. Happy?” Sean blinked and Alex sighed. “I’m not repeating each day for you.” 

“Can you? I need to know what happened! Like what happened at the wedding and after the wedding and the week of Thanksgiving and-”

“Okay okay,” Alex agreed to stop Sean’s ramblings. “Where do you want me to start? From the beginning?”

Sean shook his head. “No, I know what happened in the beginning. I want to know what happened after you forgave Hank for kissing that girl.”

A sour taste formed in Alex’s mouth as he thought of Abigail. Him and Hank never spoke a word of her again and neither did Hank’s parents either. And Alex wanted to keep it that way, for good. 

“Okay well, after that, Hank and I returned to the party and had fun.”

“And-?”

Alex shrugged. “And we did what everyone does during rehearsal dinners. We laughed, drank, and ate. Enjoyed ourselves for the rest of the night. We didn’t really talk about what happened after that. Like it wasn’t something big enough for me to dump Hank over, you know?”

“He kissed someone else.” 

“ _She kissed him_ ,” Alex clarified. “I didn’t know that though, well I did, but I was in a weird mindset and I didn’t believe Hank all that much and then Abigail finally admitted to it. Then like I said, Hank and I carried on with our lives.”

Sean nodded. “But happened when you got back to the house?”

“We slept?” 

“And the next day?”

“The next day...oh right, the day of the wedding. Well that morning, Edna, Hank’s mom, kicked Abigail and Toad right out of her house. That took me by surprise but Hank especially. Then we had breakfast and Hank and I just lounged around for the rest of the day,” Alex went on.

“So you had sex?”

Alex shook his head. “No. We talked. We talked for hours and hours until we had to get ready really. Do you want to know what we talked about too?” Sean nodded and Alex laughed to himself. “Okay well, Hank and I talked about the future some more. I told him how I wanted to go to school and start working, especially since we planned to move in together. He was happy for me and told me he would support me every step of the way and he has.”

“Then what?”

“Then we talked about life in the long run. Eventually we both want to get married, have kids, all that stuff.”

Sean nodded. “So you’re going to marry him?”

Alex’s cheeks heated up and he bit down on the inside of them to stop himself from getting flustered. “I-I hope so, I mean I probably am. Hank didn’t propose or anything and I didn’t propose but I’m sure eventually it will happen.”

“Okay and after that,” Sean urged, getting his questions back on track. “What happened at the wedding?”

“Nothing extreme really. Hank and I had fun, Raven went into labor the day after, and Angel and Darwin went on their honeymoon a couple of days after that. I think they went to Hawaii even, but I’m not sure.”

“And after that?”

“Hank and I said goodbye to his parents and drove home. I stayed at Hank’s place that night and then he went to work the next morning and I went back home. I then talked to Scott, told him my plans and he was thrilled. Turns out he wanted me to move out too because he and Logan wanted another kid and I wasn’t going to hold them back from that. So I moved in with Hank in the time that we planned.” 

Sean gave a long nod. “And did Scott like him? Logan? Your parents?”

“Yeah, everyone loved Hank. So in the end, everything worked out.” Alex’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Hank texted him. “Speaking of the devil,” he held up his phone briefly before looking at Hank’s text.

_Sort of messed up dinner...pizza sound good?_

_Always. I’ll be home soon_

Alex quickly replied back and slid his phone back in his pocket. “Anything else you want to know?” 

“Do you know what happened to Abigail?”

Alex shook his head. “No. I don’t know and I frankly don’t care.”

“Good point.” Sean got up and Alex stood up as well. “Well, I don’t want to keep you from your future husband,” he teased and Alex rolled his eyes, not denying how nice those words made him feel though.

“Please don’t call him that to his face.”

“No promises.”

Alex shook his head at his friend and Sean led him out. “Same time next week after your work and my class?” 

Sean grinned. “Definitely.”

Alex waved goodbye and got into his car before driving off. The roads were piled with snow and Alex thankfully had the next day off and so did Hank which meant they could stay snowed inside together. 

He safely made his way home and was a little annoyed it took him about twenty minutes longer than it usually did thanks to traffic, but what mattered was he was safe.

Parking his car alongside Hank’s in the driveway, Alex stepped inside and turned up his nose. Their whole place smelled like burnt food and Alex couldn’t tell what Hank was trying to make.

“Hank?” Alex called out and neatly took his shoes off and set them by the door. He hung his coat up and walked over to the living room, seeing Hank was hunched over with a stack of papers in his lap. “What did you make?” 

“I tried to make this baked pasta dish but I got caught up in a student’s essay,” he muttered and removed the stack of papers from his lap to walk over to Alex. Hank wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a deep hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more,” Alex turned his head and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. “How was work?” 

Hank shrugged. “Long. Everyone seems to still be in winter break mode even though it’s been at least a couple of weeks since then,” he shook his head at himself. “Yours? Learn anything interesting in class?”

Alex shrugged himself. “It was good and not anything I already know.”

“It’s because you’re smart.” 

“And so are you, but there can only be one Bozo in this relationship.”

Hank scoffed playfully. “Really? I’m still a Bozo? After all this time?”

“Always,” Alex grinned cheekily. “But you’re my Bozo. Forever.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” Hank smiled as he pulled Alex in for another kiss. Forever was a long time and Alex knew he was going to be spending it with Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the lovely Feedback and support!!! I have more fics coming (one Scogan one Halex) and once school is done (4 more weeks!) I will be able to work on them more and post them!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the first chapter?? Yes please! 
> 
> Lots of these chapters contain smut...because that’s what friends with benefits do right? Right.
> 
> Will be updated weekly every Thursday :) 
> 
> See you guys then!!


End file.
